Todo Cambió
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: [CAPITULO FINAL EPILOGO]Será una necesidad lo que hacen Fuji y Tezuka, ¿REalmete no sienten nada el uno por el otro? ¿Porque Tezuka cambio su mirada al ver que Ryoma llego? [Leer el Aviso: TIENE CONTINUACIÓN]
1. Cambios

_**Holaaaaaaaa** al fin he vuelto! despues de tanto tiempo lejos de escritura espero que eso no me haya afectado ( bueno un poquito ¬¬ xD ) Bueno he aquíotra de mis locuras mentales (Diosque me caracterizo por eso) Espero que este fic les guste y primero que todo, lo entiendan. disculpen si esenrredado, es que mi locura mental no da para tanta claridad, algunas veces ni yo me entiendo :P. bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo otra de mislocu... quiero decir "creaciones"_

**Importante:Prince of tennis no me pertenece,si no a estas alturas estarían todos los personajes muertos, y no se trataría para nada de tenis jajajaja xD **

**Ah ysi no te gusta el Yaoi,NO SIGAS LEYENDOya que el contenido de este fic esde yaoi Exclusivo "Tezuka X Fuji" Forever... **

_

* * *

_

**_¿Todo cambió? _**

_¿Te perturba¿Te molesta¿te sientes incomodo con el simple echo de que existe alguien más aparte de ti, o simplemente será que esa persona siempre existió y tu solamente fuiste un colador de sentimientos, una simple válvula de escape de la cual nunca sintió nada por ti?._

Tormentosas eran aquellas palabras que rodeaban en la cabeza de Fuji. No sabía si creer las palabras del arrogante capitán del Hyotei Gakuen.

_Dios… tan solo un par de segundos y su mirada cambio rotundamente…_

Se dijo Fuji a si mismo pensando en aquellas palabras. Es que nunca se imaginó que iba a cambiar todo repentinamente. Él ya sabía que los Nacionales se habían acercado, que todos estaban bajo la tremenda presión de cumplir su mayor sueño en la vida, "Ganar los nacionales".

"_Si tus sueños se están cumpliendo uno a uno, como es que las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar tanto por el simple hecho de luchar…"_

No podía coincidirlo, incluso hasta la pareja dorada del equipo, la relación más hermosa que había conocido durante toda su etapa e colegio, ahora se había roto por completo.

La relación amorosa entre Eiji y Oishi, ya no existía más. Todos ignoraban la razón y Fuji no iba a cumplir el rol del _máximo sádico_ existente en el equipo para preguntarle las razones a su querido amigo Eiji, y tampoco al vice-capitán del equipo.

Tanto así había cambiado el equipo que la gran motivación que había dejado Echizen antes de irse se había desvanecido a las dos semanas después. Al ver la mirada perdida de Momoshiro en las prácticas de entrenamiento, pero lo más impactante de todo fue que no continuaba con los juegos de Kaidoh, ya que cada ves que este buscaba alguna bronca, Momoshiro no la respondía y si la llegase a responder no alcanzaría a responderle durante un minuto.

La relación entre Kaidoh e Inui eran extrañas, prácticamente Inui estaba bastante concentrado en recopilar datos de sus próximos rivales que ni atención le daba a Kaidoh, obligando a este ultimo a desistir de la idea de tener a su Novio-compañero de dobles.

En lo que respecta a Kawamura, seguía fielmente sumergido en su mundo bipolar cada ves que tomaba la raqueta convirtiéndose en el ardiente y valiente Taka-san, quien era destruido completamente antes la presencia de Akutsu. Fuji llegó a comprender que Kawamura todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por el.

Dentro de su análisis de los integrantes y compañeros de su equipo, no podía dejar de lado a su querido y amado Buchou. Su relación era algo ambigua. Desde que se había ido el pequeño príncipe del tenis, luego de haberlo derrotado en un partido informal, Tezuka no había dejado de trabajar más duro que de costumbre, pero siempre cuidando la lesión de su hombro izquierdo.

Durante todo ese tiempo había notado el interés de Fuji hacia él, cosa que en un determinado momento no lo siguió evadiendo más.

No sabía como había llegado aquel día, lo único que Fuji recuerda con detalle, además de lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación, es que había estado lloviendo.

Él, como casi no suele suceder nunca, había continuado corriendo más 50 vueltas de castigo que había recibido de su capitán, por haber llegado tarde a la practica, gracias al retraso de amigo y compañero de clases; Kikumaru Eiji.

Mientras el corría podía ver por las rendijas como el capitán del equipo seguía practicando. Se detuvo por un momento para observarlo detenidamente. Primero con la simple intención de ver que tanto había mejorado en su juego, pero después de un par de minutos comenzó a observarlo de forma diferente.

Fuji siempre se había interesado en Tezuka Kunimitsu, ya que era aquel personaje encargado de mantener el orden, y hacer cumplir las normas. Hubo un tiempo que lo había juzgado mal, pensando que ellos dos eran iguales, pero no fue así, después de su ultimo partido el cual había sido Tezuka el que se llevó la victoria, dejándolo con un amargo y doloroso sentimiento de derrota.

Desde aquel tiempo lo había comenzado a observar más fijamente, en cada practica, en cada descanso, e incluso en los camarines. Aquel cuarto de paredes silenciosas las cuales eran testigos mudos de lo que sucedía allí.

Sus cabellos claros, su mirada fija, su presencia inquebrantable, aquella que no pasaba desapercibida nunca, aquel muchacho que se había convertido en el blanco de muchos jugadores, que darían cualquier cosa por verlo perder.

Él era testigo de la derrota de su capitán, aquel despreciable y molesto mocoso quien se había encargado de ganarle no solo a él, sino que también a su capitán.

Todas aquellas cosas pasaban por la mente de Fuji, mientras continuaba observando detenidamente una gota de sudor que corría desde su frente hasta perderse por su cuello. Aquello hizo que lo desease con muchas más ganas.

Había comenzado a llover y todos los integrantes del club se habían retirado, quedando solamente Fuji quien todavía pensaba en su capitán.

- Dejaré que la lluvia calme un poco el calor que siento – pensó

Minutos más tarde se dirigió lentamente a los camarines, en donde al girar la manilla de la puerta se encontró frente a un torso completamente desnudo, este correspondía al de Tezuka.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlar aquel calor que sintió al verlo de esa forma, caminó hasta su casillero, el capitán solo continuó vistiéndose, esta vez se abrochaba la blanca camisa de colegio.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba besando el cuello de aquel muchacho de personalidad fría.

En los recuerdos de Fuji solo recordaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el de él. La batalla primaria de su capitán por librarse de él, seguido por la entrega entera y el comienzo de su excitación.

_"El rose de ambos, mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo… _

_Pasando lentamente mi lengua por su torso completamente desnudo, con mis ojos entreabiertos para observar lo que mi hazaña provocaba en el. _

_Sus gemidos eran melodías hermosas que acompañaban al momento. _

_Nuestros movimientos estaban sincronizados, hasta que en el momento adecuado llegamos a ser uno." _

- Él podía haberme ganado en el tenis, pero yo, le gané a él….

**Otosu… (_Déjate_**; verbo oscuro ocupado para seducir

No recordaba desde cuando había comenzado aquel juego oculto de ellos dos. Comenzando en cada práctica para luego llegar a los camarines y proseguir aquello que siempre terminaba luego de un par de horas de excitación.

Al comienzo podía notarse cierta molestia de parte del capitán del equipo aquel juego, pero luego de un par de veces comenzó a tomarle el gusto.

Justo cuando ya le había comenzado a justar, Fuji comenzó a negarse… le gustaba verle rogándoselo.

Solo Fuji era testigo de ver el comportamiento de aquel personaje frío e inquebrantable, era testigo de escuchar su voz al momento de acercarse a él. Testigo también de saber su reacción al tocarlo suavemente con sus manos. Testigo de ver como las mejillas de él se tornaban de color rojo, mientras que las gotas de sudor comenzaban a correr por su frente, cayendo suavemente por sus mejillas.

Si, ese jueguito era cosa de todos los días, no pasaba ninguna practica en la cual no se encontraran sus cuerpos. Así continuaron hasta que se convirtió en…

_**¿Rutina o Necesidad?**_

El lugar de los camarines fue reemplazado por la habitación de alguno de ellos dos. Fingiendo que iban a estudiar, jugaban aquel juego nocturno. Se burlaban de aquellos que necesitaban amor, siendo que ellos mismos ignoraban por completo que eran ELLOS los que más añoraban el estar con alguien.

_"Después de todo… nunca lo besé, ni él a mí"_

Fue lo que Fuji pensó luego de caminar un par de cuadras en vano, todavía pensando en la conversación tenida con Atobe Keigo.

Aquel sucedo había sucedido un par de horas atrás, después de que había terminado el partido de aquel equipo de Okinawa contra el Rokkaku, donde pudo presencia la llegada de aquel muchacho pequeño.

Apenas él apareció, Tezuka cambió su mirada por completo…. Después me ignoró durante el resto del partido… su mirada solo se enfocaba en él… solamente en Echizen Ryoma…

Luego su mente recordó la conversación de Atobe.

_(**Flash Back**_)

- Luces bastante deprimido – se mofó el capitán arrogante.

- Son fuertes, pero eso no quiere decir nada, todavía no hemos jugado – respondió Fuji con seguridad.

- No me refiero a eso…

- Entonces ¿a que? – preguntó Fuji un poco confundido

- A la llegada del pequeño príncipe…. – Contestó Atobe apoyando su pierna derecha en uno de los peldaños

- El hará que la competencia se ponga más interesante – respondió Fuji ignorando a lo que se refería Atobe.

- No sabía que te gustaba tener esa clase de competencias, sabiendo que hay muchos que están interesados en Tezuka. – lo había dicho, su nombre, aquel que tanto quería olvidar.

- ¿De que estas hablando Atobe? - preguntó Fuji abriendo sus ojos amenazadoramente

- ¿Te perturba¿Te molesta¿te sientes incomodo con el simple echo de que existe alguien más aparte de ti, o simplemente será que esa persona siempre existió y tu **solamente fuiste un colador de sentimientos**, una simple válvula de escape de la cual nunca sintió nada por ti.

_(**Flash Back End**)_

Continuó caminando recordando cada palabra dicha por Atobe.

_¿Realmente había sido así¿realmente Tezuka nunca sintió nada por él y solamente lo utilizó para desahogar su frustración de haberse quedado solo al momento de que Ryoma partiera hacia América?_

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa de Tezuka, era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas.

- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí? Será mejor que me vaya - dice en voz alta

_**Tu cuerpo lo necesita…**_

Al darse la media vuelta escucha que una puerta se abre detrás de él. Sin darse la vuelta ya sabe quien esta parado en ella mirándolo fijamente. Era él, lo estaba esperando, como cada noche que sucedía, allí se encontraba Tezuka, esperando aquel maldito juego que había comenzado y que ninguno de los dos lo podía terminar sin salir lastimados.

_**Para un cuerpo es lo más natural…**_

Escucha la voz de Tezuka que lo llama, Fuji se da la vuelta sin titubear, (sabe a lo que va).

Camina directamente hacia él _"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"_

Se para en frente, a milímetros de su boca _"Sal de allí te estas lastimando"_

Observa sus ojos detenidamente, y se da cuenta de que no brillan de la misma forma que cuando miraba al príncipe. _"Si no siente nada por mi, entonces_ _¿Por qué sigo aquí?"_

Siente como una mano lo toma por la cintura jalándolo hacia delante, para luego chocar con el cuerpo de Tezuka. "Aquí vamos de nuevo"

Primero su cuello, besándolo de una forma desquiciada, seguido por sus manos las cuales recorrían su cuerpo nuevamente.

_**Nada… no tengo que pensar en nada…**_

Sentía el cuerpo de Tezuka muy cerca al de él, lo estaba ahogando, no lo dejaba respirar. Intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil, ya se encontraba a su merced.

_**Normal… esto es lo más natural….**_

El juego ya había comenzado, ambos volvían a unirse como lo habían estado haciendo hace un par de días atrás. No quería pensar en nada, solo sentir…

_**No hay nada de que preocuparse… nada…**_

El movimiento se hizo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llegaron al clímax. Entonces fue cuando se detuvo en frente de él, nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron.

_**No hay nada… ningún brillo, ningún gesto absolutamente nada…**_

Fue aquel instante el cual Tezuka lo hizo, se acercó a él, y tomando su cara lo besó.

_**No me enseñes eso…**_

Al sentir sus labios, lo empujó de inmediato, tomando su ropa y saliendo por la puerta.

**_No, no lo hagas… No me mientas… No ves que con esto ya no podré olvidarme de ti._**


	2. Cobardía

**Cobarde**

Capitulo dos

_**Huí…**_

_**No pudieron encontrarme, porque ya no estaba…**_

Salió por la puerta corriendo rápidamente al momento que se había vestido.

Era de noche y hacía frío, aquello prácticamente no le importó, solo recordaba lo que había sucedido un par de minutos atrás.

**_Huí solamente para esconder este corazón agitado_**

_**Huí para no verte, para no amarte, para no recordar aquel beso que me diste**_

Su rostro cerca, su mirada fijamente clavada en sus labios, sus manos atrapadas por las de él, su cuerpo aprisionado entre el piso y el cuerpo de él.

**_Huí herido de esta nada_**

Continuaba corriendo mientras que su mente lo atormentaba en cada paso que daba, su respiración se cortaba, sus piernas estaban cansadas, pero aún así continuaba, corriendo, como siempre lo había estado haciendo, evitando que sucediera lo que ya había sucedido.

Sus piernas ya no las sentía, ignoraba si era a causa del frío inmenso que hacía o si era el cansancio de tanto correr.

De pronto, ignorando la presencia de obstáculos en su camino, tropezó. Cayó al piso de golpe, como si un trozo de madera lo hubiera golpeado de golpe.

Al encontrarse en el suelo sintió deseos profundos de llorar, pero no lo hizo, ya que fue interrumpido por una sombra la cual le habló.

_- ¿Te duele¿Te lastima? No te preocupes tu tienes las armas para que ese dolor desaparezca. _

Miró hacia donde se encontraba aquella sombra, un personaje cubierto por una capa larga le hablaba, no parecía entender nada de lo que le decia.

_- ¿Quién eres¿De que hablas? _

Aquella sombra le contestó:

_- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Tú tienes el poder para dejar de lado aquel sentimiento que te perturba. Poder es control y tu lo tienes, es cosa de que lo desees y lo tendrás… ven conmigo y te lo demostraré, ven conmigo y serás capaz de hacer lo que tu quieras… ven conmigo… Fuji Syusuke. _

Fuji sintió un pánico terrible, aquel desconocido le hablaba y no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba diciendo, fue tanto su miedo que en dos segundos se puso de pie y se fue corriendo nuevamente de aquel lugar, sus rodillas sangraban por el golpe, pero aún así no le importó. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a su casa, temblando abrió la puerta y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. De allí se encerró pensando.

_**Huí**_

_**Tuve miedo…**_

_**Huí de ti**_

_**Mutilado y fósil**_

**_Adelfo que murió en tu camisa…_**

El siguiente día comenzó, muy temprano en la mañana el muchacho de los cabellos claros, se levantó de su cama para caminar directamente hacia el baño. Su rostro ya no era el mismo.

Milagrosamente había podido dormir placidamente, pero algo lo perturbaba, todo lo que había sucedido anoche no sabía si había sido verdad o un simple sueño.

De repente se acordó de aquella sombra, al formarse en su mente la imagen de aquel personaje, su espalda comenzó a dolerle fuertemente.

- Será mejor que me vaya a al partido… - pensó.

Eso fue lo que hizo, una ves alistado, partió al lugar de reunión.

Al llegar allí se encontró con sus compañeros, sus gestos eran los mismo, la depresión de Eiji se conservaba intacta, la tensión de Inui y Kaido se conservaban intactas, al contrario que ellos, estaba Momoshiro quien ahora era poseedor de una sonrisa tan envidiable por todos sus compañeros de equipo. Faltaba alguien… el capitán del equipo Tezuka Kunimitsu…

Al pensar en él, su estomago se revolvió, pero no tanto al momento en que lo vio y acompañado de otra persona.

Si, estaban ellos dos, el príncipe y el rey, ambos conversando, su alma dio un vuelco, sus cejas se encorvaron, apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que sus dientes.

Su mirada brilla tanto al verlo a él…

_¿Qué tiene ese mocoso que hace que Tezuka reaccione de esa forma? _

_¿Acaso pisotearlo en un partido hace que te mire así? _

_¿Qué tienes tú, Echizen Ryoma? _

Sintió celos, tan terribles que deseo tanto tener un arma para así volarle la cabeza de un solo disparo. Al momento de sentir esos celos su espalda comenzó a dolerle nuevamente, esta ves no pudo omitir el dolor que se encorvó de tal forma que el resto del equipo pudo darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Fuji.

- ¿Qué te sucede Fuji¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado su amigo Eiji

- No es nada, es solo un pequeño dolor… - respondió este apretando su hombro con la mano izquierda.

- Si no te sientes bien, no deberías jugar Fuji – sugirió Inui

- No es nada. – respondió cortante Fuji, levantando nuevamente la mirada hacia la pareja que le causaba tanto celos

En lo que restaba de la mañana, todo concurrió normal, los partidos se realizaron de forma exitosa la cual permitió al Seigaku continuar jugando.

Una vez terminado los partidos, el equipo se dirigió a los camarines para cambiarse el uniforme y partir a sus hogares. Curiosamente durante toda la instancia del partido Tezuka no le dirigió mirada alguna a Fuji, parecía que no notaba su presencia, solo ante sus ojos se encontraba Echizen y nadie más.

Arto de su indiferencia, esperó el momento indicado para hablar con él.

- Tezuka… tenemos que conversar

- ¿De que? - preguntó el capitán cortantemente

- ¿Cómo que de que? Lo de anoche… que fue lo de – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que este lo interrumpió de golpe.

- No pasó nada anoche…

- ¿Cómo que no pasó nada anoche¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Fuji confuso

- Lo que dije, no sucedió nada…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Fuji sintió que su rabia se incrementaba al igual que su dolor en el alma.

- Lo siento Fuji… pero tu y yo no tenemos relación alguna… solo somos **_amigos. _**

**AMIGOS… **

**SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS…. **

**NADA MÁS QUE ESO…. **

Aquellas palabras apretaron su alma, un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de su garganta, sus ojos se humedecieron, de su boca no salió palabra alguna. Simplemente se quedó paralizado delante de él.

- Si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro.

Al ver que Fuji no le dijo nada más, Tezuka se retiró de aquel lugar dejando a un Fuji completamente destrozado. Su alma la había perdido ahora solo era un cuerpo inerte.

_No pude decirle nada…_

_No pude detenerlo… _

_Dejé que se fuera de mi lado, llevándose con el, mi alma y mi corazón… _

Caminaba por inercia directo hacia su casa, no sabía si quería llegar hasta allá.

_Después de todo lo que hice por el, después de haberlo arriesgado todo, haberme desgastado hasta la ultima gota de sudor por tratar de alcanzarlo y de mantener mi puesto en el equipo por tan solo estar al lado de él… _

_Todos aquellos esfuerzos no significaron nada… absolutamente nada…. _

_**Sin embargo…. **_

_Su mirada, su forma de ser, todo cambió al presentarse Ryoma, aquel mocoso arrogante el cual pareciera un niño genio… porque que tuviste que aparecer… _

- Como desearía que **desapareciera**…. – Aquellas palabras le salieron del alma. En ese mismo momento el dolor de su espalda se hizo presente nuevamente.

Empujado por el dolor cayó de rodillas apretando con su mano parte de su espalda, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Fue en ese instante cuando apareció delante de él. Aquel persona oculto de la noche anterior, aquel que le inspiró un miedo terrible.

- ¿Te duele¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir sufriendo?

- ¿Quien eres tú? Dime ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de mí?

- ¿Yo, jaja no necesito nada… al decir verdad no te necesitamos, solo queremos darte la oportunidad de venir con nosotros… - respondió aquella sombra.

- ¿Oportunidad¿De que oportunidad me estas hablando¿pertenecer a donde? – preguntó Fuji confundido, no sabia si lo estaba por la presencia de aquel personaje, pero de algo estaba seguro, él era el causante de aquel terrible dolor.

- Vaya… nunca me había imaginado que el famoso Tensai del Seigaku era un muchacho que hacía varias preguntas a la ves.

- Deja ya de molestarme y dime que es lo que quiere de mi. – Fuji sentía que perdía la paciencia, si no fuera por el dolor de su espalda, en estos momentos ya se habría librado de él.

- Vamos, admítelo, tú también te mueres de ganas por matarlo¿no es así?

- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Fuji preocupado

- No te hagas el que no sabe, si hace unos pocos minutos atrás lo dijiste… "Como_ desearía que desapareciera_"

- Yo no di…. – intentó justificarse Fuji, pero fue le fue imposible ya que aquel personaje cubierto por una marcara y una túnica gigante se puso detrás de él, diciéndole:

- A quien intentas de engañar, Fuji, Tu mejor que nadie, sabe lo mucho que te encanta ver sufrir a las demás personas… en especial, cuando estas intentan quitarte lo que más quieres… o no fue así lo que dijiste hacia – y acercándose a su oído susurró – Echizen-kun

- ¡Deja de fastidiarme! – Fuji gritó al darle un manotón hacia aquel persona, el cual este lo esquivo con gracia ya que Fuji no podía moverse con libertad debido a aquel dolor infernal que tenía en la espalda.

- JAjaja… no es para enojarse tanto, Fuji, recuerda la invitación ya está hecha… LA corte Integral te espera… - Dijo aquel personaje desapareciendo lentamente.

- Muy pronto tu cuerpo será marcado. Espero que para ese entonces este de nuestro lado…

- No… no te vay… as.. – decía fuji jadeando mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, su vista se nublaba pero aún así escuchó las ultimas palabras de aquel personaje antes de desaparecer por completo.

- Será entretenido… después de todo, **_El tenis no es más que una simple excusa_**…

Bajando un par de escaleras, hasta llegar a una habitación oscura, apareció la Figura de Kirihara Akaya, quien se presentó ante los ocho miembros que se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda.

Uno de ellos estaba de pie apoyado en una de las ventanas, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros esperaba con calma la llegada de Akaya.

- Uffff… siento la demora… - se disculpó Akaya de forma graciosa y sin importancia

- Mocoso imprudente, sabes que no debes demorarte. – Reclamó agresivamente uno de sus compañeros, aquel tenía la cabellera blanca y sus ojos desquiciados parecía estar fuera de lugar.

- Uyyy, que miedo, deberías tratar de cambiar esa cara. – respondió Kirihara graciosamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – amenazó poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Nani, no deberías comportarte así, Akutsu-chan , puede que Kawamura llore en tu tumba si te destrozo… - Respondió Kirihara, esta vez cambiando de color sus ojos, estos estaban tan rojos como la sangre.

- Kirihara, deja de provocar a la gente…. Y dinos que ha pasado – ordenó uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa, con sus codos apoyados en esta, esperando la respuesta de Akaya.

- Lo siento, Yukimura Buchou, pero me he demorado debido a que Fuji Syuusuke, se ha negado nuevamente a venir con nosotros.

- Tal parece ser, que la advertencia de Atobe y la tuya no han funcionado para nada – pensó en voz alta Yukimura.

- Es solo cosa de darle un poco más de tiempo¿no es así Kabaji? – preguntó Atobe

- Usu… - respondió Kabaji como usualmente lo sabia hacer.

- Lo que dice Atobe es verdad¿no lo crees así… Tezuka? – preguntó el Lider de aquel grupo. Tezuka, quien era el que estaba apoyado en la ventana, con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo su postura fría respondió.

- No me interesa… ya cumplí con mi trabajo.

Pues entonces solo nos queda esperar, después de todo, no falta mucho para que la marca aparezca en su cuerpo… una ves que lo haga, será imposible que nos rechace… al fin y al cabo… **_el tenis no es más que una excusa_**…

* * *

**Sumimasen!** por la demora.. si lo sé que me he demorado un millón en actualizarlo, es que no estaba segura si continuarlo o no, debido a que me encontraba con una sequía mental enorme de ideas, pero ahora he vuelto con otras de mis ideas paranoicas, subré el prox cap a lo más tardar el Domingo (horario chileno). espero que les guste y entenderé si este cap no lo entienden! pero el en siguiente cap prometo explicar "la gran mayoria de las cosas", ya que si explico todo, no va a ver sorpresa para el final. y vaya que es sorpresa, yo creo que muchos me terminarán odiando joojojojojojo

Mucahs gracias a los reviews que me han dejado, sin ellos no ubiera podido continuar escribiendo este fic U

os vems en el sgte cap, matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. La Corte Integral

**_La corte Integral_**

**Capítulo tres**

Integrada por nueve miembros, aquellos que son dirigidos por un líder, quien los reunió a todos en un punto específico; "El partido de tenis nacional". Aquel en el cual se reunirían los mejores jugadores de tenis de todos los países de Japón. Entre ellos se encuentran; Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Akutsu Jin, Kirihara Akaya, entre otros.

Aquellos que poseen habilidades extraordinarias, fueron reunidos para cumplir un objetivo específico_, proteger al líder_ de la corte integral. Cada uno de ellos pertenece a este grupo por razones principales. Ninguno de ellos sabe las razones del otro. Todos están envueltos en un círculo en donde la traición, el arrepentimiento, envidia y dolor se juntan en un solo lugar…en resumen esa es la corte Integral.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kikumaru's Feelings**_

Hacía un par de semanas que todo había cambiado, todo cuanto se suponía que estaban saliendo las cosas bien, acontecen sucesos inesperados, aquellos que hacen cambiar tu rumbo y en parte también tu destino.

_**Deseo verte, deseo verte más que nadie…**_

**_Una ves más, deseo sujetar tu mano una vez más._**

Aquel día el sol brillaba por las aberturas que dejaban las cortinas de su habitación. Por más que el día estuviera realmente hermoso, a pesar de ser invierno, Kikumaru Eiji no mostraba alegría alguna.

Recostado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas se preguntaba una y otra vez en voz baja:

_- ¿Cuándo fue que todo esto terminó, Oishi?... _

Su habitación continuaba en oscuridad a causa de las cortinas cerradas. Eiji daba gracias a Dios de que no tuviera que asistir a otro partido ese día, no era porque no le gustaba jugar, sino que simplemente era que no resistía el dolor de ver a Oishi a la cara después de que todo lo que hubo entre ellos dos, actualmente solo era un recuerdo que al parecer conservaba únicamente él.

_**Busco los restos de tu presencia que dejaste en mi habitación.**_

**_Y es que si cierro mis ojos en este momento, puedo verte y sentirte a mi lado_**

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, debido a que por más que intentaba contener sus lágrimas, no podía y esa no era la excepción. Cerrando sus ojos pudo sentir como las gotas corrían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en lo más profundo de las sabanas.

_**Deseo verte, deseo verte más que nadie…**_

_**Y eso es porque simplemente no puedo olvidarme de ti**_

_**El hecho de no verte me lastima y aunque se que tu no quieres estar a mi lado, yo solo quiero que me abraces fuerte como la ultima ves que lo hiciste**_

- Ne Kikumaru… hasta cuanto tiempo más vas a estar en la cama… deberías levantarte – reclamó su hermana entrando de golpe a su habitación, dejando que la luz iluminara su pieza al correr las cortinas.

Eiji hundiendo el rostro e su almohada le reclamó

- Déjame en paz.

- Claro que no – reprochó ella quitándole de golpe la almohada – no puedes quedarte todo el día encerrado en tu habitación, debes de salir.

- No quiero… quiero estar… solo – la ultima palabra le dolió tanto que al decirla casi comienza a llorar nuevamente. Su hermana tiernamente se acercó al pequeño diciéndole

- Se que es difícil, y que te cuesta aceptarlo, pero debes superarlo Eiji… Oishi ya tomó una decisión…

- Y que sabes tu de eso? – reclamó kikumaru poniéndose de pie rápidamente para ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa y salir de aquel lugar.

_**Desde el momento que nos conocimos, me enamoré de ti.**_

_**Y el solo echo de pensar estar sin ti, me enferma, me destruye, me desmorona.**_

Salió de su casa, y comenzó a caminar lentamente, pensando a que lugar podría ir. Lamentablemente estaba solo y no había pensado en llamar a alguien, ya que después de que toda su relación con Oishi, al único quien podría llamar para contarle era a su querido amigo Fuji, pero como se había enterado, la ultima ves que lo vio, tenía un terrible dolor en la espalda.

Se sentía tan triste que ya no era el chico feliz y tierno que solía ser antes, ahora era una persona completamente distinta, y de eso, todos eran testigos.

_**Todos los momentos que pasamos, ahora son solo recuerdos de algo que en algún tiempo ocurrió y el único que los tiene guardados en su memoria, ese soy yo.**_

Sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo el mismo recorrido que hacía cada vez que Oishi lo iba a buscar a su casa para llegar al colegio.

Le era tan difícil que incluso el simple hecho de tomar una raqueta lo hacia sentir miserable. Es que todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a él.

Su compañero de dobles, de colegio, de equipo, su mejor amigo y sin lugar a dudas su mejor y único amante al cual le había entregado todo, tanto su cuerpo, alma como también su corazón.

**_Me acuerdo de tu sonrisa y de la vez que reías cuando tiernamente me decías, "Tontito", cada vez que cometía algún error, y calmabas cada uno de mis reclamos con un calido y tierno beso, el cual me recordaba lo mucho que me querías._**

Adolorido por cada uno de los recuerdos que vivían en su mente, llegó hasta el parque en donde siempre, a escondida de los demás, confesaban su amor y convertían a las flores y los arbustos en testigos mudos de sus besos y abrazos.

_**Deseo verte, más que a nadie en el mundo**_

_**Para así decirte acerca de mis sentimientos, que estos no han desaparecido y que mi corazón todavía te sigue esperando.**_

Como un deseo hecho realidad, levantó la vista, y observó a una figura que se encontraba en el mismo lugar el cual solían esconderse, entre medio de los arbustos.

_Era él. _

Como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus piernas corrieron hacia él. Quería escucharlo, quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería saber que era lo que tenía que decir.

**

* * *

**

**Oishi's Feelings **

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que Eiji se acercaba a él, si hubiera sabido tal, hubiera desaparecido en ese mismo momento. Es que sabía que su encuentro con aquel muchacho le causaría problemas.

_**El anaranjado cielo de otoño**_

_**Combina perfectamente con tu hermosa piel.**_

- Oishi… - Eiji pronunció su nombre tímidamente, mientras conservaba distancia, al ver que los ojos de Suichirou ya no eran los mismos

- H.. hola – contesto este fríamente.

- ¿Como estas? – preguntó el pequeño neko tímidamente

- Bien … y tu? – volvió a contestar, esta ves parecía más indiferente que de costumbre.

- Extrañándote… - un sollozo soltó desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

**_El invierno pasó, las hojas de cerezo ya cayeron._**

_**Tu estación favorita, el verano, también pasó**_

_**Ahora estamos en otoño y todavía no puedo decirte la verdad…**_

- Será mejor que me vaya. – contestó al fin Oishi. Quien parecía más bien una muralla fría

- Espera…. Oishi, por favor – le rogó el neko sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que este se retirara de aquel lugar.

- Eiji… - intentó hablar – Creí haber dejado en claro este asunto.

- ¡Pero es que no puedo entender, Oishi dime que no es verdad lo que me dijiste el otro día.

- Es verdad, no hay diferencia entre lo que dije la ves anterior y esta. Eiji _no quiero estar a tu lado. _

Aquellas palabras golpearon el corazón de Kikumaru dejándolo deshecho, este solo se limitó a soltar el brazo de Oishi, mientras que Suichirou comenzaba a caminar lentamente para retirarse de aquel lugar.

- Es mentira… - dijo Eiji ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos – si no quisieras estar conmigo, si ya no me quisieras, no estarías en este lugar.

Lo había dicho, había acertado, ahora Oishi se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

_**Solo una palabra, si, solo una palabra, "amor".**_

_**Y esa es la razón por la cual no puedo decirte la verdad**_

**_Y es porque realmente te amo_**

- Debo admitir que este lugar me recuerda a ti… - comenzó a hablar Oishi – sin embargo la única forma que puedo olvidarme completamente de ti, es despidiéndome de los lugares que solía frecuentar contigo.

Cada una de las palabras destrozaba el alma de Eiji, comenzándolo a sentirse miserable.

Lentamente se acercó a el, y poniendo ambas manos en los pequeños hombros del Neko, le dijo

- Creo que también deberías comenzar a hacer lo mismo. - y con un rostro sereno, y una sonrisa falsa agrega:

- Adiós, Eiji – así comienza a alejarse, dejándolo solo en aquel frío lugar .

_**Con palabras contrarias a lo que siente mi corazón**_

_**Comienzo a alejarme de ti,**_

_**Tu rostro bañado en lágrimas me mira fijamente**_

_**Realmente deseo abrazarte y liberarte de ese dolor.**_

_**Pero se que no puedo hacerlo**_

_**Solo me limitaré a estar siempre a tu lado**_

**_Cuidando siempre de ti_**.

* * *

Caminando por un largo pasillo oscuro, seguido por los profundos y constante sonidos de cada uno de los pasos que daba, Oishi de adentraba a una habitación.

Al llegar a ella, pudo observar a solo cuatro persona, una de ellas era su compañero de Equipo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, seguido por el capitan del Hyotei Gakuen, Atobe Keigo, ambos conservaban distancias dentro de la habitación.

Al entrar a esta pudo escuchar a alguien quien se sorprendía por su llegada.

- Tanto tiempo, Oishi-san… - el dueño de aquel saludo era Kirihara

- Tks, lo que faltaba que otro de los llorones del Seigaku llegara hasta este lugar – reclamó Akutsu

- Oishi, quien ignoró todos los reclamos de Akutsu continuó caminando hacia el lider de aquel grupo.

- Ya he terminado con todo lo que tenía que hacer. – habló con voz firme mientras se agachaba haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Ya te despediste de Kikumaru Eiji? – preguntó con voz ronca el lider, quien se encontraba sentado en su amplio y comodo sillón giratorio.

- Así es – constestó friamente Oishi.

- Es increíble lo que se puede llegar a hacer por amor… - dijo desde una esquina atobe quien estaba sentado comodamente en una de las sillas, con su típico aire de grandeza.

- Tks, no entiendo como permitieron a una niña como él, entrar a este lugar, está claro que no se despidió de ese mugroso niño-gato- dijo Akutsu dandole la espalda Oishi. Este al escuchar tales palabras solamente se limitó a apretar sus puños, ya que no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y actuar de manera incorrecta, un solo paso en falso, y quien reciviría todo el daño, sería su querido y amado Eiji.

- Eso no importa… por ahora debemos enfocarnos en Fuji Syusuke, ya que es él quien nos importa en estos momentos. – agregó el Lider.

- Tezuka….

- Si señor. – respondió este indiferente y fríamente, acto típico de él.

- Quiero que te acerques al prodigio, juega con sus sentimientos hasta tal punto, de que después lo hagas sentir miserable.

- Señor, lo que está pidiendo es algo inhumano – respondió Oishi de inmediato, ya que después de todo el tambien era compañero de Fuji. El Lider solo se limitó a responder.

- Oishi, las indicaciones no van dirigidas hacia ti. Limitate a cumplir tus ordenes.

- Lo… lo siento señor… - se disculpo de inmediato.

- Tezuka… ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- Si – fue lo único que contestó.

Oishi dirigió su mirada hacia Tezuka y pudo observar como su rostro se conservaba completamente normal, no había gesto alguno que indicara lo contrario a lo que le pedían.

_**Ninguna muestra de sufrimiento, ninguna muestra de dolor, tal parece que está dispuesto a hacerlo…. ¿Qué es lo que piensas Tezuka?**_

Una ve finalizada la reunión, Tezuka se limitó a retirarse de aquel lugar. Caminó directamente hacia la azotea del lugar el cual pudo observar desde lo alto de aquel edificio la cuidad por completo.

- Tezuka…. – una voz lo siguió. Provenía de Oishi

- ¿Estas pensando seriamente en hacer lo que te ordenó el Líder?

- Esas son las ordenes y hay que cumplirlas. – fue lo único que respondió

- Pero te das cuenta de a quien hay que lastimar. Es Fuji, Tezuka¿ es que acaso ya no te importa?

- No importa quien sea al que haya que eliminar, las reglas de la corte Integral son únicas, y por ende debemos seguirlas al pie de la letra. – respondió sin inmutarse ante las palabras que decía

- Tezuka… tu… estas pensando seriamente en destruir a Fuji

- Las reglas son las reglas, eso deberías saberlo perfectamente, fue esa la razón por la cual tu entraste ¿no es así? – comenzó a caminar lentamente retirándose del lugar sin antes decir.

_- Con tu permiso Oishi, tengo órdenes que cumplir. _

El atardecer ya había pasado, y las luces de la cuidad comenzaban a encenderse, mientras la figura de un amenazador joven caminaba directamente hacia la puerta de su objetivo.

Una ves llegado a aquel lugar, se detuvo frente a esta, observando detenidamente el apellido de quienes vivían en aquel lugar.

_- He venido…. Fuji_ – aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

Su misión había comenzado y Tezuka estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo, aún sabiendo que a quien iba a lastimar era la persona que daría su vida por él.

* * *

Holissssssssssssss, creo que me demoré un pokito en actualizarlo, pero aki esta el tercer capitulo... lamento muchísimo que el cap anterior haya sido bastante complicado o enrredado o que no se haya podido entender, la verdad es que el fic se va a ir desarrollando de apoco, en cada capitulo van a ir sucediendo cosas a cada uno de los personajes, no se preocupen que todos los personajes tienen una historia de trasfondo. y por eso pertenecen a la Corte integral. espero que tengan paciencia en leer el fic, de todas formas trataré de hacerlo lo más claro posible.

espero que no odien tanto a TEzuka... (oh dios pero si es imposible no odiarlo con todo lo que ha estado haicendo) bueno si lo odian lo querran destrozar en el sgte cap. jojojojj ya no doy más pistas y nos leeremos.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios. son importantes para saber si el fic va por buen camino. jeje.


	4. Amistad

_**Amistad**_

_**Capitulo cuatro**_

Detenido frente a la casa de la persona que era su objetivo a destruir, el frio viento golpeaba su rostro frío y neutro, mientras su cabello se desordenaba más de lo usual.

Una chaqueta larga cubría su cuerpo, cubriendo su uniforme que lo delataba ser de aquella organización misteriosa con un fin desconocido.

Una simple camisa blanca sin ordenar, con el cuello de esta desabrochado fuera del pantalón, el cual era de color negro, al igual que su abrigo, sus manos se encontraban en los bolsillos de este, tal parecía que escondía algo en ellos.

_- He venido…. Fuji_ – aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

Como si el viento hubiera llevado el mensaje de Tezuka hacia su victima, Fuji Syusuke se asomó por la ventana, observando detenidamente a aquel muchacho que lo estaba esperando.

Sin hacerlo esperar por mucho tiempo, salió de la casa al ponerse su abrigo. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Tezuka había desaparecido. Se acercó al lugar en donde este había estado parado minutos atrás, lo buscó con la vista, pero aún así no lo encontró.

Luego de sentir una presencia agudizó la vista para ver si podía haber ido algun lado cercano. Como lo había pensado una sombra se disipaba por la calle que en ese momento se encontraba vacía, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Un presentimiento horrendo se apoderó de su corazón, por lo cual apurando el paso comenzó a trotar para alcanzarlo.

Aumento tanto el ritmo, que lo que a comienzos había sido un simple trote, ahora se había convertido en la carrera de una búsqueda desesperada.

El viento soplaba cada ves con mayor intensidad, el frío no favorecía en nada con s búsqueda, si no fuera por que se encontraba corriendo, a estas alturas estaría congelado.

Continuó corriendo hasta llegar cerca de un parque, el que solían frecuentar Oishi y Eiji cuando estaban juntos. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos de arbustos, se encuentra con la figura de una señora.

- Disculpe, señora, ha visto pasar por aquí a un muchacho alto, de cabellos claros – preguntó entrecortadamente Fuji, por la falta de aliento.

- No, no he visto a nadie pasar por aquí. – contestó cortésmente aquella dama

- Muchas gracias – respondió Fuji largándose de inmediato.

Su búsqueda continuaba, por cada paso que daba su alma le daba un vuelco a causa de aquel terrible presentimiento.

_**¿Dónde te has metido Tezuka?**_

Se peguntaba en su mente cada vez que preguntaba a cada persona que habitaba en el parque y obtenía de cada una de ellas, una negativa como respuesta.

Estaba por dar perdida la búsqueda, cuando al observar de reojo, pudo apreciar la imagen de Tezuka admirando al cielo.

Este se encontraba en lo profundo del parque, detrás de una pared de arbustos, observando la belleza de la pálida naturaleza.

- Has venido… - dijo fríamente Tezuka.

- Pensaba que no te encontraría… - dijo gentilmente Fuji brindándole una sonrisa, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta de aquella persona fue una fría mirada, y una frase que le partió el alma.

- Fuji Syuusuke… he venido a matarte.

Mientras tanto, lejos de todo aquel frío, en la habitación en donde se reunían los miembros de la corte integral, se encontraba el Líder de esta corte, junto a uno de sus más fieles integrantes. Atobe Keigo quien le preguntó.

- Jefe¿Cree que Tezuka lo haya hecho?

- No, no lo creo…. – responde este mirando por la ventana desde su cómodo sofá

- Al decir verdad no creo que Tezuka Kunimitsu sea capaz de cumplir con la misión que le di.

- Pero hasta ahora a cumplir todo al pie de la letra… - agregó Atobe dudosamente - ¿Por qué cree que esta vez no lo hará?

- Por algo muy simple – respondió el Líder – amor

- ¿Amor? Tenía entendido que Tezuka mostraba mayor interés por Echizen Ryoma que por Fuji Syuusuke. – dedujo Atobe.

- Es verdad, a Tezuka siempre ha mostrado ese tipo de interés por ese novato, pero después de haberlo observado detenidamente, he llegado a la conclusión de que todo era una falsa….

- ¿Una falsa? – preguntó dudoso Atobe.

- Así es, Tezuka es una persona muy astuta, fingió desde siempre mostrar interés por Ryoma, para así ocultar su afecto por su mejor amigo, Fuji Syuusuke. – respondió el líder en un tono no sorprendido, más bien deductivo

- No entiendo…. ¿Por qué razón haría algo así? No será que Tezuka….

- Así es – dijo el instante el Líder – Tezuka sabía de esta organización hace bastante tiempo, incluso desde mucho antes que les enviara el sobre negro a cada uno de ustedes. Sabía que el sobre le llegaría a él, y fue desde ese momento que empezó a construir esa falsa.

- No puede ser, entonces ¿eso quiere decir que Tezuka va a traicionar a la Corte Integral? – preguntó dudoso Atobe quien parecía sonar sorprendentemente preocupado.

- Así es… Oshitari, Kirihara – llamó el Líder

- Si señor – respondieron estos al instante.

- Mátenlo…. – ordenó el Líder apoyando su mejilla en su puño izquierdo.

- Si – fue lo único que dijeron Kirihara y Oshitari antes de partir a cumplir la misión. En ese momento Atobe intervino

- Pero señor, si usted lo elimina a Tezuka, nos veremos en gran desventaja, después de todo usted nos necesita a nosotros nueve.

- Atobe… no debes preocuparte por eso, tenemos el reemplazo perfecto para Tezuka, y ese es Fuji Syuusuke…

- Atobe pudo observar como una sonrisa diabólica se formó en la comisura de sus labios, aquel Líder era realmente cruel y despiadado.

* * *

Sus ojos se fijaron en el detenidamente, no sabía como reaccionar, aquel presentimiento horrendo que había sentido hace unos minutos atrás desapareció al escuchar esas palabras. Con una ligera sonrisa dijo

- Me alegro, pensaba que era algo mucho peor.

- Sacando la mano izquierda de su bolsillo levantó un arma de fuego, y apuntando directamente a su cabeza le dijo

- Te traje a este lugar para acabar con tu vida… Fuji voy a matarte ahora mismo.

- Así… supongo que para eso me trajiste a este lugar…. – su tono de voz no cambiaba en nada, seguía siendo tan calido y tierno, ya que le hablaba a la única persona que había logrado llegar a aceptar hasta tal punto de perder la vida. Antes de que todo acabara, Fuji quiso decirle sus últimas palabras.

-Si con eso estás feliz, hazlo, pero hay algo que quiero decirte antes de que acabes con mi vida….

_Creí que no dolería tanto el saber la verdad. Al decir verdad creo que fui demasiado ingenuo como para no darme cuenta de que tu mirada hacia mi era totalmente diferente de la mía hacia ti. _

_Malentendido fatal de parte mía, aquella amabilidad, aquellos gestos, aquella coordiabilidad, todo lo mal interpreté _

_Es que así es tu forma de ser, amable, respetuoso, gentil y caballero. _

_Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, de echo nunca la tuviste, porque fui yo quien la tuvo. _

_¿Por qué, probablemente a de ser porque me sentía completamente solo, a lo mejor también fue porque no había conocido a una persona como tu, o simplemente andaba en la búsqueda desesperada por amar a alguien. – suspiró profundamente, para así evitar las ganas de llorar, una vez tranquilo prosiguió: _

_La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de porque mal interpreté todo, mientras yo viajaba en mis aventuras nocturnas imaginándome estar a tu lado, tu simplemente permanecías ocupado pensando en lo que harías al día siguiente._

_Mientras yo rezaba por tu bienestar, tú descansabas placidamente en tu habitación._

_Mientras yo te observaba a lo lejos, admirándote, tu permanecías ausente en tus recuerdos ignorando por completo que alguien como yo te observaba. _

_Tienen razón… "mi libertad se acaba cuando comienza la tuya". _

_Así es, tú eres libre de actuar como quieras, de observar a quien desees, de pensar lo que sea, en cambio yo… yo ya no lo soy… _

_Porque me quedé atado al sentimiento de quererte. Me veo obligado a cumplir un rol que no quiero cumplir que no quiero cumplir… al rol de ser tu amigo, ya que así es como me ven tus ojos…_

_Un amigo genial, siempre fiel, con un pensamiento diferente al de los demás, ese que en algún momento de tu vida, te encantó… _

_Lo que no te mata te fortalece. Es por eso que no me preocupo tanto, ya que ahora se que mi sufrimiento ya no será eterno. _

_Esto de alguna u otra manera formó parte de mi entrenamiento de vida, el cual me permitió ser una mejor persona. _

_Todo pasa por una razón y creo saber el porque fue… - _su voz se cortó, mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener su sonrisa continuó finalmente diciendo:

_Gracias, Tezuka, por haber aparecido en mi vida, por haber sido tan amable conmigo, gracias por haberle puesto un limite a mis sentimientos, para así no sufrir más, gracias por evitar que la caída no haya sido tan fuerte… _

_Realmente gracias… Kunimitsu…. _

- ¿Ya terminase con todo lo que querías decir? – fue la única pregunta que realizó Tezuka en un tono frío y sin corazón.

Fuji Humildemente, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente le contestó:

- Si…

- Entonces…. – quitándole el seguro al arma, Tezuka le dijo:

- Sayonara… _Syuusuke…_.

* * *

GOmen! por la demora...

bueno como lo prometi aki esta el cuarto capitulo. jeejejeje espero ke con este cap no me odien (baaah no lo creo) ajajaja creo que ahora si van a odiar a tezuka ajajaja, pero esperen el siguiente cap se vienen mejor jojojoj.

ME llamó la atencion de los review, algunos de ellos muy detallado, eso me encanta! muchas gracias por mandarme cada review en cada capitulo, espero ke el fic no les aburra. nos leemos en el siguiente cap. espero sus comentarios. muchas gracias

Matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Quedate

_**Quédate**_

_**Capitulo cinco**_

- Sayonara… _Syuusuke…_.

Antes de que pudiera presionar el gatillo a fondo, fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

- Pero que sorpresa tan grande… - aquella voz correspondía a la de Kirihara. No supo en que momento habían llegado, y por lo que se podía inferir de la situación algo no estaba saliendo como debería ser.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Tezuka-san? – preguntó nuevamente Akaya. – No se suponía que era otra la misión que le había encomendado?

- Kirihara… - pronunció casi en susurro Tezuka al saber que su plan no había logrado llevarse a cabo. Kirihara comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba hacía Tezuka lentamente

- Tu sabes la importancia que tiene Fuji Syusuuke para noso…. – pero fue interrumpido al instante, al notar como esta vez Tezuka apuntaba con su arma a él.

Fuji no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, el ya pensaba que su vida acabaría al instante de que Tezuka disparara, pero ahora las cosas estaban dando un giro, y aquel presentimiento horrendo que sintió la primera ves, comenzó a apoderarse de el cada vez más.

_**¿Qué significa esto?... ¿Qué hace Kirihara en este lugar¿Por qué habla con Tezuka como si supiera lo que está haciendo¿Por qué dice que soy importante¿Por qué… Tezuka quiere matarme?**_

Millones de preguntas comenzaron a rodear su mente y a la ves su preocupación iba en aumento. La tensión en el ambiente iba en aumento. Esta vez quien era apuntado con el arma – Kirihara – fue quien comenzó el dialogo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Tezuka-san¿Acaso piensas dispararme a mí?

- Intenta dar un solo paso… y te juro que volarás en mil pedazos. – aquella respuesta amenazante de parte de Tezuka fue la que dio pié para que Kirihara se burlara aún más de él.

- ¿Qué me volarás en mil pedazos¿Con aquella arma? Jajajaa, no sabía que tenías sentido de humor… Tezuka-san.

Tezuka iba a apretar el gatillo para dispararle a Kirihara, pero fue interrumpido por otra persona que apareció en aquel lugar.

- Se puede saber ¿Por qué se encuentran todavía Tezuka con vida, Kirihara?

- Oshitari - dijo Tezuka sorprendido al ver como la figura de aquel muchacho, quien vestía una elegantemente con una chaqueta de cuero, se encontraba apoyado en uno de los árboles del parque con los brazos cruzados en espera de una respuesta.

- Oh, Oshitari-san no era necesario que vinieras a este lugar. – dijo confiadamente Kirihara

- Vine, porque te estabas demorando demasiado y supuse que a lo mejor habrías tenido problemas con tu misión. – respondió Oshitari sin mover dedo alguno de aquel lugar

- Oye, Oye¿No crees que me estas subestimando? – preguntó Kirihara un poco molesto

- No es eso¿pero se te olvida quien es el que está acompañando a Tezuka? – preguntó Oshitari.

Mientras el dialogo entre ellos dos continuaba Tezuka comenzó a acomodar en el bolsillo derecho con la mano libre que le quedaba.

Fuji mantenía su mirada fija en aquellos tres personajes, todavía no podía entender el porque de la situación y a medida que pasaban los minutos más y más preguntas se sumaban en su cabeza

_¿Pero que hace Oshitari Yuushi en este lugar¿Qué es lo que quieren?_

- ¿No estarás pensando realmente en pelear contra nosotros, verdad? – fue la pregunta que le hizo Kirihara a Tezuka al ver que este estaba escondiendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

- Vaya… este hombre, aún así encontrándose en una situación tan precaria, intenta seguir – comentó Yuushi acomodándose los lentes

- Kirihara… - llamó a su compañero – Demuéstrale a Tezuka, lo que significa la traición hacia la Corte Integral.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, - Respondió Akaya mientras levantaba su mano derecha lentamente acomodando un guante en ella – Es este momento el que tanto estoy esperando!

Al instante de decir aquellas palabras, comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección hacia Tezuka, este al mismo tiempo disparó directamente a Kirihara, así desatándose una pelea entre tres integrantes de la Corte Integral.

* * *

- Creo que la pelea ya ha comenzado…. Señor – dijo Atobe mirando por el gran ventanal que se encontraba en la sala de reunió de la Corte, el Líder acomodado en su comodo sofá respondió

- Falta poco… Muy poco….

- Señor, una ves que Tezuka desaparezca¿que pensará hacer con Fuji? – preguntó Atobe dudoso ya que en parte no entendía que era lo que estaba planeando el Líder.

- Eso no debe preocuparte… muy pronto lo sabrás Atobe… claro, si es que sigues fielmente a mi lado.

- Por su puesto señor, yo le seré siempre fiel a sus órdenes. – respondió este arrodillándose ante él con los ojos cerrados.

- Falta poco… muy poco para que mi sueño se cumpla… ya falta poco, Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

Un disparo se sintió en el aire, el dueño de aquello era Tezuka, tanto Kirihara como Oshitari se vieron obligados a abandonar los lugares en donde se encontraban.

Movimientos rápidos y precisos eran realizados por dos de los tres integrantes de aquella maldita organización, la pelea se estaba desarrollando entre Tezuka y Kirihara.

Tezuka simplemente se limitaba a disparar seguidamente hacia Kirihara, mientras este esquivaba burlescamente cada uno de los ataques de Tezuka.

- Vamos… no me vas a decir que solo vas a pelear con esto Tezuka-san – reclamó Kirihara sarcásticamente

- Esto es más que suficiente para ti – fue la única respuesta que pudo obtener Kirihara de Tezuka.

- ¿Con que simple y ridículos disparos son suficientes para mí? Vamos a ver si con una joya cambia tu manera de pensar… - estas palabras provocaron preocupación en Tezuka ya que sabía perfectamente en que consistía "Usar una Joya"

**Savior… Numero Tres de Kuno. Aparece ¡Kishuu!** (_Señor… Numero tres de las nueve habilidades. Aparece Maldición del demonio._)

Al decir estar palabras, Tanto Fuji como Tezuka pudieron observar la metamorfosis que sufrió Kirihara, su cuerpo se conservaba intacto, pero sus ojos habían cambiado de color, estos ahora se habían tornado rojos. Fuji pudo apreciar que de su cuerpo expelía un aura oscura, aquella era Kishuu (la maldición del demonio) la cual le permitía a Kirihara dominar por completo su cuerpo a la voluntad de el, dándole el poder de afilar cualquier extremidad que el desee.

Tezuka, al ver que Kirihara había utilizado su Joya, iba a hacer lo mismo. Lanzando la pistola a un lado, sacó la mano derecha que ocultaba en el bolsillo, en ella tenía puesto un guante que guardaba una Joya en el medio.

Iba a pronunciar unas palabras para invocar su Joya, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que se dio cuenta de que algo más grave estaba por suceder.

- ¿Que tal, Fuji Syuusuke….? – le susurró Oshitari al oído de este.

Fatal error, Tezuka no se había percatado en ningún momento de que Oshitari se iba acercar a Fuji. Yuushi se encontraba atrás de Fuji, para su desgracia Oshitari también había invocado su Joya.

- Ahora vendrás con nosotros… - Dijo Oshitari levantando con su mano derecha una lanza, la cual iba directo al pecho de Fuji. Este no alcanzaba a esquivarla por lo cual no se dio ni cuenta cuando esta se acercó a él.

Para su suerte, la lanza invocada por Oshitari no alcanzó su cuerpo, pero si, el de la persona quien menos se lo esperaba. La lanza había atravesado por completo el hombro izquierdo de Tezuka. Este profirió un grito de dolor, pero no pudo pensar en su dolor ya que al segundo de que Oshitari lo lastimara, pudo percatarse de que Kirihara iba en dirección hacía Fuji.

¡Muere! – gritó Kirihara

Fueron un par de segundos, que ni siquiera el mismísimo Syuusuke pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que había sucedido en realidad. Lo único que sintió fue como unas fuertes manos jalaron uno de sus brazos para lanzarlo lejos de aquel lugar. El acto seguido que le tocó presenciar fue el peor de todos.

_**Tus mentiras salieron a la luz**_

**_Tus lágrimas ya no significan nada para mi_**

**_El amor que nunca me diste, te lo di a ti_**

El filo de su brazo atravesando su hombro para continuar por su pecho. La sangre de su cuerpo salió expulsada por la presión que este causó en el ataque. Aunque su boca se abrió por completo, ninguna palabra, ningún grito, absolutamente nada salió de ellos.

_**Tú realmente no te mereces esto**_

_**Pero ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer**_

_**Por eso, duerme solamente en tus recuerdos de mí**_

a excepción de su primer y ultimo ataque. Antes de caer al suelo derrotado, apretó su mano derecha la cual no había sido atacada y pronunció su invocación.

_Atraviesa… Sagitario Infinito. _

Una flecha extensa salió de sus manos dañando seriamente a Oshitari y Kirihara.

Ese era su golpe final. Ya no pudiendo sostenerse más en sus piernas comenzó a caer al suelo.

**TEZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

Al ver el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba, suspendido en el aire, corrió para aliviarle en aterrizaje.

- Lo siento… - dijo con dificultad Tezuka al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Fuji.

- Tezuka… ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? … - Al ver que Fuji lloraba desconsoladamente, con dificultad le dijo

_**el dolor, otra vez**_

_**No para de crecer…**_

_**Y el final, duele más**_

_**Cuando ya vas a perder**_

- No llores que también me harás llorar… - a duras penas alcanzó la mejilla de Syuusuke, intentando limpiar una de sus lagrimas.

_**Y el amor, otra vez**_

_**No digas que se fue**_

_**El final de tu voz**_

_**No lo quiero escuchar**_

_**La última vez, no es mi última vez**_

Al hacerlo, Fuji se percató de que Tezuka comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, al darse cuenta de que lo perdía comenzó a rogarle.

- Tezuka… Resiste, No te vayas… no puedes dejarme solo….

_**Quédate**_

_**Que aún queda algo que sentir**_

_**Por los dos**_

_**Quédate**_

_**Que aun te quiero y lo eche a perder**_

_**Otra ves…**_

_**Quédate**_

_**Que no puede existir un final, que sea así.**_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no abriría más sus ojos, ya no volvería a mirarlo nunca más, sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, aquellas noches de pasión, nada, absolutamente nada de eso se volvería a repetir, nunca más.

Horror, pánico, tristeza, dolor, desesperación, toda esa clase de sentimientos se apoderaron del alma de Fuji al ver que la persona que amaba, se había muerto en sus brazos.

Noo, quédate… oh no no

QUEDATE! Oh no o noooo…

Tezuka… a muerto. Es ahora cuando comienza a verdadera batalla, las **Nueves Maseis** (_estrellas malignas_) están alineadas. El sueño del Líder de la Corte Integral está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

snif snif ... no me odien (aunque ahora si que creo que es imposible) ¿Opiniones? 


	6. Nacimiento

_**El nacimiento de un asesino**_

(Capitulo Seis)

_**No, no puede ser…**_

_**No es mentira…**_

_**No puede estar muerto….**_

_**No, él no puede desaparecer de este mundo así como así….**_

_**Simplemente, Tezuka no puede morir….**_

Se despertó pronunciando aquellas palabras de su boca. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró en un lugar completamente desconocido. Una vez ya abiertos con claridad, pudo asimilar todo aquel que lo rodeaba, incluyendo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

- Aniki….

Fue lo único que escuchó de la persona quien menos se lo esperó, Fuji Yunta se encontraba a su lado, sentado en una silla, la cual se veía bastante incomoda.

- Al juzgar por el rostro de su hermano menor podría jurar que él había estado toda la noche a su lado.

Sin entender lo que pasaba, Syuusuke preguntó:

- ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – con dificultad su hermano trató de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento que lo encontró en el parque.

- Recibimos la llamada de una señora quien te encontró cerca del parque. Estabas bastante herido…

Algo le impedía continuar a Yunta debido a que no quería pronunciar el nombre de Tezuka, ni nada relacionado con él, ya que sabía el inmenso dolor que le causaría a su hermano, aún así intentó continuar.

Luego de que te encontramos, te trajimos directamente al hospital, gracias a Dios tus heridas no eran graves, pero aún así permaneciste inconsciente hasta ahora.

- ¿Dónde está? – fue la única pregunta que realizo Fuji.

- ¿De que hablas, Aniki? – preguntó nervioso Yunta, ya sabía que quería saber de él, pero no se armaba de valor para decirle la verdad.

- ¿Dónde está Tezuka¿Está bien verdad? – insistió una vez más Fuji.

- Aniki… por el momento debes de preocuparte por tu salud, debes de descansar…

- NO QUIERO DESCANSAR, Quiero saber como está¿Esta bien verdad?

Al ver que su hermano no le respondía, Fuji se levantó de la camilla en donde se encontraba y corrió directamente por los pasillos en busca de Tezuka.

Su hermano salió detrás de él para detenerlo. Para suerte de él, pudo hacerlo al final del pasillo, abrasándolo fuertemente le dijo

- Aniki… ya no está. Se fue lo entiendes, ya no está se ha ido

- No, no puede ser… mentira, debe ser una broma, si hace un par de horas atrás estaba enfrente de mi, al igual que Oshitari y Kirihara… - comenzó a hablar Fuji. En su mente todas las imágenes se conservaban intactas, el juraba que Tezuka todavía se encontraba vivo y que en ese momento también se estaba recuperando.

Yunta, forcejeando contra Fuji para detenerlo le explicó.

- Aniki… Cuando llegamos, Tezuka-san estaba muerto, tu estabas cubierto con su sangre, al principio pensábamos que era tuya, pero después de los exámenes, la sangre pertenecía a la de él.

Impacto total en Fuji al escuchar esas palabras, no lo podía creer, simplemente para él eso era prácticamente imposible. Como podía ser que el hombre que más fuerza y coraje ya no se encontraba en este mundo, como podía ser que al hombre que tanto amaba ya no lo volvería a ver, simplemente para el, nada de lo que le decía su hermano era verdad.

Se negó de tal forma a creer en lo que le dijo su hermano, que comenzó a gritar.

- No, es imposible, no puede estar muerto –después de eso comenzó a llamarlo

- Tezuka! Se que estás en algún lado, por favor deja ya de hacerme sufrir y aparece de una buena vez, Por favor Tezuka no me hagas esto… Por favor… Tezuka!

Sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, su lagrimas volvían a salir sin control de sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a su hermano, arrodillándose lentamente comenzó a gritar del dolor que sentía por haber perdido a la persona que amaba.

- Pobre Syuusuke, debe ser horrible perder a alguien así.

Aquel comentario lo realizaban todos aquellos que conocían a la pareja. Eran testigos del amor incondicional que siempre le había tenido Fuji a Tezuka, y al saber que este se había muerto, era más que seguro que Fuji se iría con él.

Bajo los efectos del calmante, Fuji volvía a dormir nuevamente en aquella camilla, tal parecía ser que le tomaría más del tiempo previsto, enfrentar la situación.

* * *

En la Corte Integral, su Líder escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras dichas por Yukimura Seiichi.

Tal parece ser que Oshitari y Kirihara cumplieron con sus ordenes, señor.

- ¿Así? Entonces eso quiere decir que Tezuka está muerto. – dijo sonrientemente como si aquella noticia fuera la mejor de todas.

- Así es señor.

- ¿Qué pasó con Kirihara y Oshitari? – Preguntó el Líder, sin interés alguno.

Tal parece ser que Oshitari quedó seriamente lastimado. Al igual que Kirihara, pero sus heridas están sanando, gracias a que el impacto mayor se lo llevó Oshitari.

- ¿Alguna reacción tuvo Fuji con esto? – Preguntó interesado el líder.

- Si señor, tal parece que Fuji Syuusuke tiene el poder suficiente para utilizar "Las Joyas", tal como usted lo pensaba.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que, quien lastimó a los dos, no fue Tezuka, sino Fuji. – quiso corroborar sus pensamientos aquel despiadado e interesado líder.

- Así es señor, fue tanto la ira que sintió al ver que Tezuka había muerto en sus brazos, que lo condujo a la locura. Al hacerlo, cogió sin pensar la Joya de Tezuka, y sin invocación alguna, la activo, lanzando millones de flechas en contra de sus atacantes.

- El famoso "_Sagitario Infinito_". Claro que por lo visto Fuji todavía no puede invocar ese poder. – pensó nuevamente el Líder en voz alta. Esta ves mirando a través de su fina copa de vino.

- Creo que ya es hora de poner en marcha mi plan. Desde ahora señores, quedan libres de esta organización. Pueden hacer su vida normalmente, pero recuerden el alma de aquellos que aman, están en juego, un paso en falso y pueden perderlo todo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor? – preguntó Atobe

- vayan a sus casas, hagan sus vidas normales, y no vuelvan a este lugar…

- No entendemos señor, entonces ¿Para que nos reunió en este lugar? – preguntó Yukimura

- Muy pronto lo sabrán… - dijo el líder mientras caminaba por uno de los largos y oscuros pasillos sin antes decir – Es ahora cuando _la cacería comienza._

* * *

Una ves anulado en efecto del calmante Fuji volvió en si, esta ves nadie se encontraba a su alrededor.

Se puso de pie lentamente para dirigirse en busca de Tezuka.

Quería saber en donde se encontraba, quería verlo con sus propios ojos, y convencerse de que realmente estaba muerto.

Caminando por cada uno de los pasillos, halló el lugar que jamás pensó que iba a llegar. "La morgue"

El aire frío de aquella habitación, pálida y triste lo sintió al abrir aquella puerta.

Al hacerlo, observó el cuerpo de aquella persona que tanto amaba en frente de el. Sus ojos cerrados, su cabello intacto, sin lentes, su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por una sabana blanca. Al verlo pensó que tenía frío, pero después de pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que él, ya no podía sentir nada.

Su alma se desmoronó en ese mismo momento, mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo frío, sentía que cada paso le sacaría el alma. Al llegar en donde se encontraba él, lo acarició lentamente.

- Está frío… eso quiere decir que no es una ilusión… - volvió a llorar, unas pocas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, prácticamente no le quedaba absolutamente ninguna gota, solo ahora le quedaba un llanto seco, aquel que es el más doloroso de todos.

Abrazando su cuerpo inerte, Fuji se quedo suspendido llorando por su perdida, intentando despedirse de él.

- Es realmente triste…. – se escuchó en la habitación, Fuji al escucharla se despegó de inmediato del cuerpo de Tezuka.

- JAjaja, no te preocupes, no te haré daño alguno, no más del que has sufrido – volvió a decir aquella voz, esta ves una sombra apareció delante de él.

- ¿Quién eres¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Fuji a la defensiva, se puso tan tenso que una punzada en su espalda se hizo presente, aquella comenzó a doler a medida que la sombra se hacía más nítida.

- ¿Yo? No será mejor que tú te hicieras esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? – preguntó nuevamente Fuji, esta ves confundido por el dolor.

- ¿Quiere que vuelva a vivir? – preguntó aquel personaje misterioso.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Aquella pregunta provocó que el corazón de Fuji diera un vuelco – no digas estupideces, Tezuka no va a volver.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Preguntó aquel personaje en forma sarcástica – Lo que mató a Tezuka fue un arma mística… un poder creado por una "Joya"

- ¿Una joya? – preguntó Fuji.

- Si, la misma que utilizó Tezuka para defenderte de los ataques de Oshitari y Kirihara. – respondió el personaje misterioso

- ¿Cómo sabes tu de eso?

- Digamos, que fui yo quien les dí esas Joyas. – respondió alardeante mente

- Maldito, tu fuiste quien mataste a Tezuka – Fuji se iba a lanzar sobre el para golpearlo, pero este inteligentemente le dijo.

- Pero también puedo devolverle la vida… - al decir estas palabras, el dolor de Fuji en su espalda comenzó a intensificarse aun más, sobre todo en su hombro derecho. Este se arrodilló debido a la intensidad del dolor, fue en ese preciso momento que aquel personaje le preguntó nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva? Tu tienes un poder muy especial Fuji Syuusuke, con el, puedes conseguir todo lo que deseas e inclusive devolverle el alma a Tezuka.

Intentando resistirse Fuji se aferró al dolor de su espalda, mientras que aquella figura misteriosa continuó

- Recuerdas el instante en que tomaste aquella joya que pertenecía a Tezuka, golpeaste a Oshitari y a Kirihara, dejándolo gravemente heridos. Ves que tu puedes hacerlo… acéptame Fuji, y verás que en cuestión de nueve horas, tendrás a Tezuka nuevamente en tus brazos.

La voluntad de Fuji flaqueaba a medida que el dolor se iba intensificando, tal parecía que no podía resistirse por más tiempo, por lo cual le preguntó

- ¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?

- Primero debes aceptar, una ves que hayas aceptado, tendrás el poder de la Joya que pertenecía a Tezuka, cuando lo tengas, deberás reunir las Ocho Joyas restantes, una ves que las obtengas, mis poderes se volverán a reunir. Una ves vueltos, tendré el poder suficiente para revivir a Tezuka.

- ¿Y como se que no me engañaras? – preguntó Fuji desconfiado y adolorido

Aquel personaje, levanto su mano y pasando una navaja dorada por esta causando una herida y poniéndola sobre la herida que Fuji tenía en su brazo, le dijo.

- Este será un pacto de sangre, el cual no lo podré romper jamás, si no lo cumplo, me desvaneceré por completo.

- ¿Solo tengo que reunir las Ocho Joyas restantes no es así?

- Así es, aquellas las poseen Ocho personas, aquellas que decidieron acabar con la vida de Tezuka.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Fuji se puso de pie, y enfrente de aquel personaje le dijo

- Si con ese poder, puedo traer a Tezuka a la vida, entonces ACEPTO

Al instante que lo aceptó, este personaje con una sonrisa en su rostro, levantó sus manos aceptando a su nuevo servidor.

En ese momento, Fuji sintió como que su espalda iba a explotar de dolor, unos rayos comenzaron a salir de esta, haciendo añicos el pijama que tenía.

Luego un símbolo en su espalda se hizo presente, justo en el hombro derecho.

_**Un nuevo personaje a nacido.**_

_**Aquel que está dispuesto a todo**_

**_El nacimiento de un asesino…._**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones: **

El Fic es originalmente mío al igual que la idea, y por todos los fic que he leído no se parece a ninguno.

Para los que se preguntan de que Ova hablo, es del Ultimo Ova que salió de prince of tennis, en donde continúa la final. "los nacionales".

El fic continúa por mucho más tiempo, sacando la cuenta son como alrededor de 10 capitulos o menos o más ejjee, todo depende de que tanto quiera escribir y de mis idea, por ahoa tengo estructurada cada una de las historia de cada uno de los integrantes de la Corte Integral.

Espero que les guste, ya que realmente he puesto varios de mis sentimientos y pensamientos en este fic.


	7. Hyogen

_**Hyogen (**Hielo)_

_**Capitulo Siete**_

Al momento de aceptar la ayuda de aquel personaje misterioso, unos rayos rodearon su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que en su espalda se dibujaba la figura de una estrella de nueve puntas de las cuales solo se destacaba una sola, aquella correspondía al poder de Tezuka, ya que era el único poder que había utilizado hasta ahora. Una ves terminada la metamorfosis el misterioso personaje le preguntó a Fuji.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – este no pudo responder ya que el dolor que contenía en su hombro derecho era más poderoso. Llevó sus dedos hacia la zona en donde provenía el dolor, pasando suavemente las yemas por sobre la marca hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Esa marca es la prueba de pacto conmigo, ahora debes ir en busca de las Ocho joyas restantes…

- ¿Y como voy a creer esa historia? – preguntó Fuji dudoso, quien yacía arrodillado en frente de aquel personaje encapuchado quien estaba cerca del cuerpo de Tezuka.

- Simplemente porque esas joyas son mi poder, el cual me servirá para traer a la vida a Tezuka…

- ¿Y porque esas Joyas las tienen otras personas? – preguntó sospechando Fuji de aquel misterioso personaje.

- Porque me castigaron, resultó ser que cometí un pecado hace millones de años atrás, y como castigo decidieron desligarme de mi poder y para eso lo dividieron en nueve Joyas. Una de ellas cayó en las manos de Tezuka.

- ¿Y como llegaron a manos de Tezuka?

- Eso no lo se, lo único que sé, es que ahora ocho personas tienen aquellas joyas, y si no las reúnes en nueve horas, ya no seré capaz de retener el alma y cuerpo de Tezuka, para revivirlo.

- ¿Pero porque nueve horas?

- Nueve horas son las que tengo para mantener el cuerpo de Tezuka fresco, un cuerpo que no contiene alma, comienza a descomponerse, es por eso que necesitas traerme las Nueve Joyas, en especial, la Joya de Sephiroth.

- ¿Sephiroth?

- Si, aquella Joya es la principal, es la que contienen el corazón de mi poder, y la que es necesaria para devolverle la vida a Tezuka, ya que su significado es _Árbol de la Vida_

Después de aquella explicación, sacó de su mano un reloj de arena, con la única diferencia que la arena había sido reemplazada por la sangre de Tezuka. Una vez dejado encima del cuerpo inerte del capitán del Equipo, le dijo a Fuji:

- Este reloj cuenta las nueve horas, cada gota que cae significa un minuto. Es decir; para el amanecer deberás estar aquí con las joyas, si no lo logras perderás a Tezuka para siempre.

- ¿y quienes son los poseedores de aquellas Joyas? – preguntó Fuji todavía adolorido.

- Los responsables de la muerte de Tezuka. – al escuchar aquellas palabras, Fuji preguntó

¿Kirihara y Oshitari?

- Ellos son solo dos, fueron prácticamente ellos los que se mancharon las manos, pero todavía quedan nueve más, todos pertenecen a una organización llamada La Corte Integral.

- ¿La corte Integral?

- Así es, los ocho integrantes restantes fueron los que planearon la muerte de la persona que más amas y planeaban llevarte con ellos.

Al escuchar esas palabras Fuji apretó sus puños fuertemente, ignorando por completo el dolor que para ese entonces estaba desapareciendo. Poniéndose de pie, con los ojos afilados donde aquel resplandeciente azul había sido cambiado por completo dijo.

- La corte integral… va a desaparecer por completo.

Caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación le dijo a aquella sombra.

- Ya verás… antes del amanecer, estarán tus Joyas, para que cumplas tu promesa, si no lo haces tú también morirás. – aquel personaje misterioso le respondió satisfecho

- De eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Al girar la manilla de la puerta Fuji sintió una leve sospecha por lo cual decidió preguntarle a aquel personaje misterioso.

- ¿No piensas mostrarme tu rostro?

- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó este con su voz ultratumba.

- Necesito conocer el rostro de la persona con la que hice un pacto.

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas…. – descubriendo su rostro y mostrándolo a la luz, aquel personaje misterioso se dio a conocer, Fuji al ver quien era abrió sus ojos enormemente. Nunca se imaginó que aquel personaje tendría ese poder.

Una tormenta se desató al momento de que Fuji abandonó aquella habitación. Mientras el resto de los integrantes de la corte Integral observaron con detención el cielo que se comenzaba a tornar rojizo. El capitán del equipo Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Yukimura Seiichi quien se encontraba jugando un partido de tenis, se dio cuenta de que aquella tormenta traía un mensaje de amenaza para todos.

_**Disfruten sus pocos minutos de vida…**_

_**Sentirán el mismo sufrimiento que yo…**_

_**No podrán escapar por más que lo intenten.**_

Una ves escuchado el mensaje, Yukimura cerrando sus ojos dijo

_- Ha comenzado_… - en su rostro se observaba tanta tristeza y preocupación por lo que llamó la atención de Sanada

- ¿Qué sucede, Yukimura? – este al darse cuenta de que Sanada lo observaba preocupado, respondió seriamente.

- No es nada, no tienes de que preocuparte Sanada… yo te protegeré.

Lo mismo sucedía en cada uno de los lugares en donde se encontraban los integrantes de la corte. En el Hyotei Gakuen, el capitán del equipo Atobe Keigo miraba fijamente el cielo.

- ¿Con que ya ha comenzado la cacería, no es así? – preguntó uno de los miembros de la corte que se encontraba con él.

- No sabías que estabas en el colegio… Oshitari, pensaba que todavía te estabas recuperando de tus heridas. – respondió Atobe quien no apartaba su vista del cielo.

- No es nada, la mayoría del impacto se la llevó Kirihara, quien todavía se encuentra recuperándose.

- Una herida causada por una Joya, en especial la que utilizaba Tezuka, el "_Sagitario Infinito_" no es fácil de curar. Por algo Tezuka está muerto.- comentó Atobe, esta ves desviando la mirada hacia sus alrededores.

- Eso es verdad, pero lo más increíble de todo es la capacidad que tiene Fuji Syuusuke de activar cada una de las joyas. No se complicó en activar la de Tezuka. Muero de ganas por probar si realmente es tan fuerte como dice.

- Deberías irte con cuidado, Oshitari, ya que en estos momentos está decidido a atacarnos – respondió Atobe a su comentario.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, después de todo, el no es más que una simple copia de nosotros… además no sabe la verdadera razón del uso de las joyas – dijo Oshitari caminado en dirección opuesta hacia la de Atobe.

- Creo que le facilitaré el trabajo, esta vez se dará cuenta en que lío se habrá metido. –comentó Oshitari retirándose del lugar. Atobe, quien se mantuvo en el mismo lugar pensó

_No creo que Fuji ignore la importancia de nuestro poder… pero lo que más me llama la atención es quien fue el que le dijo la existencia de aquellas Joyas. _

* * *

**_Los buscaré a cada uno de ellos, haré que sufran lo que yo sufrí, no importa quienes sean, con tal de traer de vuelta a Tezuka._**

Ese era el único pensamiento que transcurría por la mente de Fuji, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, en busca de los dueños de aquellas Joyas.

Su camino lo condujo directamente hacia uno de los caminos más rebuscados de la cuidad. Al notar la presencia de alguien, detuvo sus pasos para escuchar la voz de aquella persona quien le dirigió la palabra.

- Con que aquí te encuentras, Fuji Syuusuke. – al escuchar su nombre dirigió la vista hacia el propietario de aquella voz, al ver quien era el dueño dijo:

- Oshitari…

- Vaya, me has reconocido al instante… no pensé que podrías salir de tu transe tan rápido – comentó este en son de burla. A lo que Fuji solo respondió extendiendo su mano para que apareciera al instante el poder de la joya de Tezuka, un arco. Este lo extendió de inmediato, apuntando directamente hacia Oshitari, este al ver el acto de Fuji no le quedó nada mas que responder.

- Oh, eres bastante directo, Fuji, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de seguir comentando la muerte de tu queridísimo Tezuka.

Al escuchar el sarcasmo de Oshitari, Fuji se limitó a lanzar una de sus flechas directamente a su enemigo, este lo esquivó al instante, ya que Oshitari también poseía rapidez en lo que hacía. Una vez esquivado el ataque, dijo:

- Veo que tienes bastante prisa¿Por qué será?

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo… entrégame tu Joya. – fue lo único que contestó Fuji apuntándolo nuevamente.

- ¿Mi joya?... si tanto la quieres…. Porque no vienes por ella. – respondió Oshitai, esta ves lanzándole un pequeño Hechizo de niebla para que le dificultara la búsqueda a Fuji.

- Insensato… - se limitó a decir Fuji, disparando nuevamente en contra de Oshitari.

La pelea se estaba intensificando, por cada sombra que veía, Fuji disparaba, su única intención era apoderarse de la Joya de Oshitari, y si para eso necesitaba matarlo, con gusto lo haría.

En un intento por esquivar una de las flechas, Oshitari recibió el impacto de una de ellas, directamente en la pierna izquierda. Fue en ese momento cuando Fuji le preguntó.

- ¿Vas a dármela o no?

- ¿Quieres que te la dé? – Preguntó Oshitari – pues entonces aquí la tienes. – sacando la Joya de su mano derecha, la invocó.

**Savior… Numero Siete de Kuno. Aparece ¡Hyogen! **(_Señor… Numero siete de las nueve habilidades. Aparece Hielo._)

Al momento de invocarla, la temperatura comenzó a descender considerablemente, el ambiente se sentía húmedo.

_- Tsubame Gaeshi_… - fueron las palabras que pronunció Oshitari, al hacerlo golondrinas de cristales salieron de la nada dirigidas directamente hacia Fuji.

Este con dificultad intentó de esquivarlas, pero le resultaba difícil, debido a que era muchas y todas dirigidas hacia él.

Con el poder de la Joya de Tezuka, no podía hacer mucho, simplemente dispararles a la que estaban muy cerca de él y el resto esquivarlas.

Se mantuvo por un buen tiempo de esa manera, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la primera hora estaba por terminarse.

Oshitari pudo observar como una manada de golondrinas aterrizaron en el cuerpo de Fuji, para así lastimarlo considerablemente. Ante aquel espectáculo dijo.

- Hasta aquí llegaste Fuji Syuusuke… - una voz se escuchó detrás de él.

- Lamentablemente… - sintió como un par de flechas atravesaban su espalda – no tengo mucho tiempo que perder…

Aquello que había visto Oshitari, había sido una ilusión, aquella que fue creada por Fuji para distraerlo y de esa forma acabar con el. Al sentir que su cuerpo había sido atravesado por las flechas de Fuji, comenzó a caer lentamente al piso.

Hyogen, la joya que pertenecía a Oshitari, cayo junto con el. Fuji al verla, simplemente la recogió, manteniendo su vista fija en esta.

- ¿Por qué… no acabas conmigo? – preguntó con dificultad Oshitari. – si fui yo… quien mató… a Tezuka….

- Un castigo mayor recaerá sobre ustedes…por ahora dimequienes son losintegrantes de la corte integral- fue lo único que respondió Fuji retirándose pacientemente hacia su próximo objetivo.

¿Por qué estás buscando las Joyas? – preguntó Oshitari.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, ahora dime, quienes son los dueños de las siete Joyas restantes. - preguntó Fuji, aputando con una de sus flechas la cabeza de Oshitari, este solo le respondió.

Cada uno de los integrantes, tiene algo que proteger, asi como Tezuka lo hizo contigo, pero recuerda Fuji aunque intentes reunirlas todas, hay una que te será imposible de obtener.

Fuji simplemente no contestó, se limitó a bajar el arma, y continuó su camino dejando simplemente una pregunta en aire.

_**¿Por qué alguien como ustedes poseen estas Joyas¿Con que propósito?**_

Al escucharla aquellas preguntas, Oshitari comenzó a pensar

_¿Con que propósito?... con el proposito de seguirlo… simplemente con ese propósito, para poder salvarlo de las garras de aquella persona que lo tiene seducido hasta la muerte. Lo siento Atobe… no pude salvar….te , no pude hacer nada para que te alejaras de aquella soledad que te rodea…_

_ahora te entiendo, Tezuka… espero que algun día me perdones, aunque se que mi perdón no se comparará con el que tienes que darle a Fuji, por hacer esto…_

_Te equivocas completamente Fuji… ya que eres solamente tú, es que recivirá un castigo mayor… o tal vez la salvación…._

El cuerpo de Oshitari permaneció en el piso. Mientras que en el mismo sendero de soledad que caminaban los otros, Fuji al tener la segunda Joya, _Hyogen_, comenzó a sentir los efectos que esta producía.

Un dolor enorme se comenzó a apoderar de su brazo derecho, al mismo tiempo del dolor que provocaba la marca en su hombro. Fuji pudo observar como unos hilos de aura negra salían de aquella Joya para apoderarse de su brazo derecho, aquello le provocó tanto dolor que simplemente se limitó a gritar. Una ves apaciguado en dolor de puso nuevamente de pie diciendo.

- Solo faltan siete más…

Al levantar la vista pudo visualizar la figura de alguien más, al reconocerla, impresionado dijo.

_- Eiji…. _

* * *

Bueno primero que todo, GOMENDASAIIIIII por la tremenda demora, al decir verdad, no fue culpa mia sinoi del explorer quien no me dejaba subir el cap. pero ahora que lo logré aquí esta jeejeje.

Espero que todavía se acuerden de mi fic, pk queda mucho por continnuar, ya estoyn trabajando en el cap 8. para quienes deseen leerlok, espero que el fic no les haya sido dificil de enternder. y no se preocupen ke la identidad del Lider lider de la corte integral, y el que le entregó el poder a Fuji, se sabrá en los siguientes cap.

Acepto toda clases de criticas, y para los que han dejado Reviews, Mcuhisimas gracias nuevamente, sin ellos no seguiría posteando la historia. ejejeje


	8. Sempu

**Senpu **

_Viento rápido_

**Capitulo Ocho**

_Innocent Eyes_

Continuando su camino directamente hacia las pistas en donde se realizaban los partidos de los nacionales, se encontró con la persona que nunca imaginó que en ese momento se encontraría.

_- Eiji…. _

Kikumaru Eiji se encontraba en frente de Fuji. Su rostro horrorizado al ver el estado físico al cual se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Antes de que Fuji pudiera dar siquiera un paso, Eiji se acercó y preocupado le preguntó.

- Fuji…. ¿Qué te sucedió¿Por qué tienes así el brazo?

- Creo… que es el… - pero no quiso terminar de decir la frase debido a que no sabía como reaccionaría su amigo e ignoraba por completo si el tendría la menor idea de lo que él estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué es? – volvió a preguntar Eiji dudoso.

- Nada… - fue lo único que respondió. – será mejor que te alejes de _mi, Eiji. _

- Pero ¿Por qué? …. Fuji ¿en que andas metido? – preguntó nuevamente Kikumaru, esta ves su voz temblaba. Fuji al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estos estaban tan maltratados, la pena los había deteriorado, al igual que los de él.

**_No mis ojos no son iguales a los de él, estarán de la misma forma, estaremos los dos dañados, pero no somos iguales, él esta sumergido en la pena de no estar con Oishi, pero yo, estoy sumergido en un mundo mucho más cruel y denso que el de él, estoy sumergido en un mundo el cual no tiene perdón… estoy sumergido en un mundo de un asesino._**

Pensando todo el momento, mirando aquellos ojos perlados, los cuales brillaban de dolor, Fuji se alejó de Eiji caminando directamente por aquella avenida principal, continuando con su misión.

- Fuji, espera¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su amigo preocupado, pero Fuji, prefirió continuar su camino sin responder palabra alguna.

_**Será mejor que me aleje de él, no debo contaminar a más gente con lo que estoy haciendo… ya por mi culpa caerán varios, no puedo permitir que alguien inocente continúe sufriendo innecesariamente.**_

_¿Estas seguro? _

Una voz en su mente comenzó a resonar. Aquella voz le resultaba familiar, correspondía a la voz de aquel personaje, el dueño de todas las joyas que Fuji estaba recolectando.

- ¿Qué quieres? – fue la pregunta interna que realizó Fuji hacia aquel personaje.

_¿Estás seguro en dejar a ir a Eiji Kikumaru?_

- El no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjalo tranquilo.

_¿Estás seguro que Kikumaru no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra? _– volvió a preguntar aquella voz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir¿Me estas tratando de decir que Eiji es dueño de una de las joyas? – preguntó Fuji preocupado.

_¿y por qué no le preguntas, después de todo, no tienes nada que perder…_

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en la mente de Fuji, trastornado con su deseo de revivir a Tezuka comenzó a luchar una batalla interna, matar a uno de sus amigos y correr el riesgo de que el tenga o no una de las joyas, o seguir su camino, ignorando por completo si Eiji, tendría algo que ver en esta batalla.

Luchando de una manera inexplicable, la duda lo atormentaba, intentó dar una paso hacia delante, dejando de lado a su amigo, cuando escuchó nuevamente aquella voz.

_¿Vas a dejar que Tezuka muera injustamente, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti?_

Un golpe en su pecho provocó que Fuji se doblara un poco. Aquel golpe sirvió para despejar su mente. Al instante las imágenes de la muerte de Tezuka se apoderaron de su cabeza.

- ¿Fuji? – fue la pregunta inocente que le hizo su amigo, quien estaba preocupado por su estado. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eiji… - una voz ronca fue la que pronunció su nombre. - por casualidad… ¿Tienes algo que me pertenece?

- Fuji… ¿de que estas hablando¿Porque de repente cambiaste tu tono de voz? – Kikuamru comenzó a asustarse, mientras observaba la espalda de Fuji.

Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, lo único que Eiji pudo observar fue la perversa sonrisa que se formaba en la comisura de los labios de Fuji. Quedó paralizado al ver como su amigo se acercaba lentamente a él.

_**No, no lo hagas, no te acerques, no lo mates, el no tiene nada que ver en esto. El no tiene lo que tu necesitas, el no es el culpable de su muerte, por favor aléjate de él.**_

Su cuerpo no hacía caso a lo que su mente pensaba, intentaba retroceder, pero no funcionaba, quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, desistir de la idea de matar a todos, pero no podía, tal parecía que alguien lo estaba controlando, alguien lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería.

- Fuji¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño?

Acorraló a su amigo al llegar a una pared. Eiji sintió como el frió de esta estaba en su espalda, mientras que el cuerpo de Fuji se acercaba al de él.

- No, no te acerques…. – fue lo único que Eiji le pedía. Pero tal parecía que Fuji no estaba interesado en hacerle caso alguno.

Quedando a casi milímetros de su boca, Fuji le preguntó

- ¿Y bien¿me vas a responder? – mientras bajaba lentamente su mano por el torso de su amigo.

Eiji sentía pánico, no sabía que sucedía con Fuji, tiritando del susto le respondió.

- No se de que me estas hablando. Fuji. ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Estas seguro de que no sabes… ?- le susurró al oído, después se acerco lentamente a su boca, sentía como la respiración del Neko estaba agitaba, el frío se hacía notar por el humo que exhalaba de su boca.

Mientras una de las manos de Fuji recorría la espalda de su inocente amigo, una de sus joyas comenzó a brillar.

_01:37 _

Una hora y treinta minutos han transcurrido, era cuestión de segundos y Fuji recuperaría la tercera joya. Iba a eliminar a su amigo con una de sus joyas, pero fue interrumpido por la aparición de alguien conocido.

- ¡Déjalo!

Al escuchar la voz de aquella persona pudo reconocerlo al instante, pero fue Eiji quien pronunció su nombre.

- Oishi…

Aquel muchacho de cabellos oscuros se encontraba en frente de ellos dos, con la mirada clavada en Fuji, esta no correspondía a la mirada de un amigo y compañero, sino a la mirada de alguien quien estaba completamente irritado debido a que le estaban atacando a alguien muy importante para él.

- Fuji, deja a Eiji en paz… el no tiene nada que ver en esto. – ordenó Oishi manteniendo su compostura.

- ¿Y como puedo saber si es verdad? – peguntó Fuji interesado, a lo que Oishi le respondió sacando algo de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo

- Porque soy yo quien tiene lo que tu _estas buscando._

Exactamente era así, lo que Oishi sostenía en su mano era una Joya. La tercera joya, Sempu (Viento rápido). Fuji al observar que Oishi tenía lo que él necesitaba, se alejó un par de milímetros de Eiji, este confundido le pregunta.

- ¿Oishi que estás haciendo aquí?

- Eiji, vete de aquí. Corre lo más rápido que puedas. – fue lo único que Oishi le contestó.

- Te demoraste en aparecer, Oishi. – dijo Fuji mirándolo fijamente, a lo que Oishi le preguntó

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Fuji¿Por qué estás recolectando las Joyas?

- Eso es algo que me gustaría explicártelo, pero no cuento con el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, ahora Oishi, si no quieres salir lastimado, entrégame la joya. – la ultima frase la dijo con la amenaza latente en su voz.

- No quiero, y tampococreo que sea posible dártelo, ya que yo también lo uso para hacer algo importante. – fue la única respuesta de Oishi.

- En ese caso… - Fuji levanto su mano izquierda y haciendo la forma de un arco dijo – tendré que quitártelo a la fuerza.

La pelea había comenzado, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuestos a ceder, Fuji atacaba directamente a Oishi con sus flechazos mientras que este los esquivaba rápidamente.

Una de las flechas de Fuji logró rozar el brazo de Oishi, por lo cual este no pudo continuar esquivando sus ataques.

- Será mejor que utilices tu Joya, para que no me hagas perder el tiempo. – le dijo Fuji apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

- Veo que no me queda otra opción. – dijo Oishi poniéndose de pie, levantando su mano derecha al cielo.

**Savior… Numero Seis de Kuno. Aparece ¡Sempu! **(_Señor… Numero siete de las nueve habilidades. Aparece Viento Rápido._)

Un torbellino de aire espeso rodeaba a Oishi, mientras que Fuji cambiando la joya que el estaba usando, dijo.

- Viento…. Tu joya representa al viento, ya veo….

- Esa joya que tienes en tus manos es de…

- Así es, Oshitari Yuushi, fue el primero que cayó en mis manos. – respondió Fuji.

- Que es lo que estás haciendo Fuji, no te das cuenta del daño que estás causando a los demás. – le pregunta Oishi preocupado

- ¿Acaso ustedes se preocuparon por la muertede Tezuka?

- Fuji…

- ¿Acaso ustedes pensaron en lo que eso significaría?

- Fuji, te equivocas, nosotros…

- ¿Acaso ustedes saben lo que es ver morir a alguien delante de sus ojos¿Tienen idea del dolor eterno que se siente?

Por cada pregunta, un ataque de Fuji hacia Oishi, fue tanta la ira acumulada que no le dejaba tiempo para que Oishi atacara, la pelea se fue tornando más aguda, y lo que al comienzo habían sido pequeñas heridas, ahora se habían transformado en heridas profundas, Oishi había caído de rodillas, a causa de los ataques de Fuji, en ese momento invocando en poder de Oshitari le dijo

- Pero no te preocupes Oishi, porque pronto cada uno de ustedes conocerá el mismo dolor que yo. – llevando sus manos al centro dijo en voz baja.

_- Tsubame Gaeishi _

Una embestida de golondrinas atacó directamente, para sorpresa de ambos, el cuerpo de Oishi no se vio afectado, debido a que alguien sacrificó el suyo por protegerlo a él. Este impactado por la acción solo pudo pronunciar un nombre.

_- Eiji… _

El cuerpo de Kikumaru cayó de rodillas, al sentir que ya no era atacado por las golondrinas de hielo de Oishitari.

- ¿Por qué¿Eiji porque lo hiciste? – la misma pregunta la repetía una y otra ves, al ver como el cuerpo de su amado Neko se encontraba bañado en sangre, lastimado por completo, Oishi se dijo a si mismo.

_**No pude hacer nada por protegerlo, siendo que había jurado que lo iba a hacer, siendo que yo había aceptado incluso la muerte de Tezuka para protegerlo a él, y no pude hacerlo…**_

- No te preocupes Oishi, - la voz muy débil se escuchaba del Neko - se que ya no me quieres y con esto no te estoy obligando a nada, lo hice simplemente por que te amo, y no puedo olvidarme de ti….

Aquellas palabras removieron el corazón de Oishi, quien llorando como un niño de cinco años le respondió.

- Perdóname, Eji, Perdóname… no pude protegerte, nunca quise separarme de ti, realmente, y si lo hice fue porque no quería que salieras lastimado, pero no sirvió de nada… no pude protegerte, Perdóname…. Por favor…

Una campana sonó en ese momento, ya habían transcurrido dos horas, Fuji al percatarse de la situación dijo.

- No me queda remedio alguno, por lo menos, dejaré que los dos se vayan juntos al cielo.

Apuntando directamente a los dos con su arco les dijo.

- Solo te queda esta oportunidad Oishi…. – estaba por realizar su ataque cuando se detuvo por completo al ver como Oishi abrazando el cuerpo de Eiji, le dice estirando su mano hacia él.

- Lo siento, Fuji. - En su mano se encontraba la Sempu, la joya de Oishi.

_- No quería entregártela, ya que se él daño que causa al caer en tus manos, pero no puedo exponer más la vida de Eiji, así es que si la quieres, aquí está, pero recuerda, esta joya no te va a brindar felicidad, va a ser todo al contrario. _

Fuji ignoró por completo la advertencia de Oishi, tomando la joya de su mano y caminando directamente hacia las canchas en donde él sabía que se encontraba el resto de las seis joyas.

**_Solo siete horas más, espérame solo siete horas más Tezuka, que pronto te tendré nuevamente en mis brazos…

* * *

Siento mucho la demora, pero mis examenes de universidad me estan matando. pero por ahora publicaré más seguido ya que falta pokito para el final. espero que todavía haya gente interesada en mi fic :)_**

Gracias por los reviews.


	9. Kyofu

_**Kyofu (**Terror)_

_Primera parte. _

**Capitulo Nueve**

_Sempu_, la tercera Joya que había caído en sus manos, comenzaba a hacer efecto sobre el cuerpo de Fuji, aquellos tentáculos oscuros se incrustaban sobre el, haciéndole padecer un insoportable dolor.

_**No importa cuanto tenga que sufrir, no importa cuanto tenga que gritar, no importa a quien tenga que asesinar, solo me importa que vuelvas a la vida… solo me importa volver a tenerte a mi lado, Tezuka…**_

Después de caer un rato inconsciente, despertó en las afueras del campamento en donde se realizaban los partidos para las finales, todo lo que había recorrido ahora solo era el comienzo de una batalla horrenda, Fuji sabía a la perfección que le faltaba por enfrentarse a los propietarios de los diamantes más poderosos, todavía desconocía su identidad, pero el sabía que su aura los llamaba, los atraía cómo un cazador atrae a su presa.

Al poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar, sintió la fuerte presencia de varias Joyas, podía sentir a lo lejos la presencia de cinco Joyas, esto se debía a que tres estaban bajo su poder, por lo que le permitió guiarles a sus respectivos dueños.

Su camino lo continuó lentamente, observaba al cielo, sabía que solo le quedaban siete horas, tenía que reunirlas antes del tiempo estipulado, si es que quería salvar a Tezuka.

- Ha llegado hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que dos de nosotros han sido derrotados por él.

- Así es, de todas formas, nunca pensé que Oishi se arriesgaría de tal forma. Después de todo el nos pidió que no interviniéramos.

- Pero ya es demasiado tarde, no pudo detener a Fuji, no nos queda más remedio que actuar.

- ¿Qué opina el Líder de todo esto?

- No lo he visto desde que despertó el poder de Fuji, desapareció al mismo tiempo que nos liberó y que Fuji comenzó a buscarnos.

- ¿Crees que el Líder huyó por miedo del poder de Fuji?

- No lo sé…

- ¿y Atobe?

- No sé, desapareció junto con el Líder…

- Eso era de esperarse, ya que el siempre estuvo a su lado, jamás se alejaba de él, creo que estaba obsesionado.

- Bueno no somos los indicados para juzgar a los demás, creo que debemos intervenir.

- ¿Creen que alguien como ustedes son capaces de detener a Fuji Syuusuke? – aquella voz golpeada pertenecía a la voz de Akutsu

- ¿Akutsu? – fue la reacción de Yukimura y Kirihara al ver la inesperada aparición de Jin.

- Me sorprende que te encuentres en este lugar…. Akutsu. – comentó Yukimura

- ¿Y que tiene de especial que yo me encuentre aquí? – preguntó Jin a la defensiva.

- Nos sorprende que estés en un lugar como este, ya que tú fuiste el primero que desistió de la idea de venir a este lugar con nosotros, cuando estábamos reunidos con el líder. – agregó Yukimura

- Yo puedo ir al lugar que se me de la puta gana… - respondió Akutsu molesto.

- Ohh, que miedo, pero, eso no debe de preocuparle Taicho, la razón por la que está aquí es muy simple… en este lugar se encuentra nada más ni nada menos que Kawamura. – comentó Kirihara de forma muy sarcástica y hasta casi burlona.

- Imbécil¿quieres perder tu boca? – fue la reacción inmediata de Akutsu, quien tomándolo por el cuello de la polera que usaba Kirihara, amenazó, este al verse en aprietos, recurrió mencionar lo que sucedía en las afuera.

- No crees, que en ves de perder el tiempo conmigo, deberías preocuparte de Fuji Suysuuke.

- No tengo nada que ver con él. – fue la respuesta agresiva de Jin, a lo que Akaya contestó:

- Eso ya lo sé, pero creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de quienes se encuentran en las canchas…

Akutsu miró de reojo hacia las canchas de tenis, ellos se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio en donde se realizaban las reuniones de la Corte Integral. Jin al mirar hacia las canchas pudo percatarse de que en estas se encontraban tres personas, Echizen, Momoshiro y Kawamura.

- Ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?... ahora si lo analizas bien¿en que dirección crees que está Fuji caminando ahora? – le preguntó Kirihara sarcásticamente. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Akutsu, dijo sonrientemente

- Lo ves… Fuji está caminando en dirección hacia ellos, puede ser que no le haga daño a sus compañeros de equipo, pero quien sabe, ahora está bajo en poder de las Joyas, de Oshitari, Tezuka y Oishi. A simple vista se puede ver que es un asesino, además en ese lugar se encuentra Echizen Ryoma…

Todo lo que Kirihara decía era verdad, Fuji ya no reaccionaba a los sentimientos de compañerismo y amistad, eso lo había dejado claro en el combate anterior, cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida a Oishi y atacó sin piedad a Eiji. También en ese lugar se encontraba Echizen, aquel que le provocaba los celos incontrolables cuando este se acercaba a Tezuka. El principal personaje que comenzó a provocarle dolor.

Antes de que Akutsu hiciera movimiento alguno, Fuji ya había llegado al sector de las canchas, ahora estaba frente a frente con Echizen Ryoma.

Su mirada fija en el pequeño provocaba más odio e ira en el, entre ellos apareció Momoshiro diciendo:

- ¿Fuji-sempai¿Qué hace por aquí, no me diga que también quiere jugar…

- Largo… - fue la única palabra que pronunció Fuji al ver Momoshiro se entrometía entre ellos dos.

- ¿Qué Sucede Fuji? – preguntó de otro lado Kawamura.

- Largo… fuera de mi camino… los dos. – Segunda advertencia, mucho más aterradora que la primera – Devuélveme lo que es mío… Echizen Ryoma.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, todos quedaron sorprendido, tanto Yukimura y los otros, como Kawamura y Momoshiro.

- ¿Te refieres a esto…Fuji Sempai? – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Fuji de parte de Ryoma, ya que lo que vieron a continuación sorprendió a todos menos a Fuji.

En su cuello, una cadena con la principal Joya que necesitaba para revivir a Tezuka.

- Sephiroth… - Yukimura pronunció su nombre.

- Imposible¿Cómo ese mocoso puede tener esa Joya¿Cuándo fue que la obtuvo? – preguntó impactado Kirihara, a lo que Yukimura confundido respondió

- Se suponía que el portador de esa Joya era el líder de la Corte Integral¿entonces si Echizen tiene esa Joya, porque esa persona nos ha reunido a todos, excepto a Ryoma¿Qué joya es la que posee el líder de la Corte?

Muchas dudas rondaban en la mente de todos, excepto en la mente de Fuji, su objetivo estaba claro, recolectar las joyas y con esta revivir a Tezuka, eso era todo lo que quería hacer.

-¿Qué mierda está sucediendo aquí? - se preguntó Akutsu al ver que sus dos compañeros estaban casi tan sorprendidos como el.

-No tengo la menor idea - fue la respuesta de Yukimura.

-Entrégame esa Joya – ordenó Fuji imponiendo ante Ryoma su poder.

-Lo siento mucho, Fuji-Sempai, yo la necesito más que usted. – fue la respuesta de Echizen, quien no se sentía intimidado ante la presencia de Fuji.

-¿Qué sucede, Echizen¿Qué es esa Joya¿Por qué Fuji-sempai la quiere? – le preguntaba Momoshiro quien no entendía en que situación se encontraba.

-Lo siento, Momo-sempai…

-Ryoma…

-Será mejor que se vaya de este lugar, lo más pronto posible – le pidió Ryoma a Momoshiro

-¿De que estás hablando¿Echizen, que demonios sucede aquí?

Iba a responderle algo, pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de Fuji. Una de las flechas que dominaba rozó la mejilla de Ryoma por unos milímetros, para llamar su atención. Una vez captado el mensaje, Fuji le dijo a Ryoma.

-No tengo tiempo para esperar, entrégame de una vez la Joya, si no quieres que te mate.

Al escuchar estad palabras, Kawamura y Momoshiro quedaron impactados por la amenaza que había realizado su compañero de equipo.

-Fuji¿Qué te pasa¿Qué fue eso? - preguntaba Kawamura mientras se acercaba a él.

-Desaparece… - fue la unica palabra que respondió Fuji, ya que al instante lanzó un golpe de viento lanzando lejos, aquel poder pertenecia a la joya de Oishi.

Kawamura salio expulsado, lejos de Fuji por la fuerza de aquel golpe, azotando su cuerpo contra una de las rejas que se encontraba en las canchas.

-¡Taka-san!

Una vez librado de Kawamura, Fuji comenzó a caminar directamente hacia Ryoma, este con bastante recelo apretó su joya pensando.

_¿Que debo hacer, si utilizo el poder de Sephiroth en un lugar como este, puedo desatar una gran guerra, además Fuji-sempai, tienen en su poder tres Joyas, nadie me garantiza que pueda salir vivo de esta, además se encuentra momo-sempai a mi lado, pero si no hago algo pronto, van a salir todos heridos._

Los ataques de Fuji iban directos hacia Ryoma, el cual con inteligencia y agilidad los esquivaba, tratando de alejar a Momo de los ataques de Fuji.

La intensidad de los ataques iban en aumento, hubo en un momento el cual Ryoma se vio acorralado por el poder de Fuji. El poder de Fuji iba a recaer en Ryoma, cuando en ese momento, Momoshiro lo empujó de aquel lugar, recibiendo en parte un poco del poder lanzado por Fuji.

- ¡Momo!

Este quedo tendido en los brazos de Ryoma, pero aún conciente de lo que sucedía, le pidió.

- Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, por favor, no peles tú también, no ocupes eso que llevas en el cuello.

-Momo…sempai.

El momento fue interrumpido por la voz de Fuji, quien estaba de pie delante de ellos dos, les dijo:

-Si no me vas a entregar la joya, entonces… Desaparece.

Iba a lanzar su ultimo poder, pero fue interrumpido por la persona menos esperada, Kawamura, estaba detrás de él, sujetándolo fuertemente.

-Váyanse de aquí… yo lo detendré lo que sea necesario para que ustedes huyan – dijo Kawamura manteniéndose firme para que Fuji no pudiera liberarse.

-Kawamura-sempai…. ¿Por qué?

-Echizen, tu eres el único que puede evitar que Fuji caiga en la desesperación, no le entregues por nada en el mundo esa Joya…

-Taka-san….

-Vamos, huyan ¡rápido! – gritó Kawamura, a quien le costaba mantenerse firme, ya que en ese mismo momento Fuji lanzaba una fuerte corriente en él.

Al instante, Ryoma cogió del brazo a Momoshiro, quien le costaba mantenerse en pie, y a duras penas salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando solamente a Kawamura con Fuji.

Este le preguntó

-¿Por qué lo haces? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

-lo hago porque no quiero ver a nadie sufrir… - respondió Kawamura.

- Ja, que pensamiento tan idealista… lograr algo así… ¡Es Imposible! – al pronunciar las ultimas palabras, golpeó a Kawamura con uno de sus poderes, lanzándolo lejos de él.

Desde las alturas, Yukimura, Kirihara y Akutsu, observaban detenidamente lo que sucedía.

-Si continua atacándolo así, de seguro Kawamura morirá. – comentó Yukimura.

- Oye… ¿No piensas hacer nada para salvarlo? - le preguntó Kirihara a Jin. A lo que este le respondió.

- Es su culpa, no debió meterse con él.

- Oh, pero que frío… no me digas que vas a abandonarlo en este momento? Me pregunto ¿Por qué alguien como tú tiene una Joya¿Qué no era para proteger a alguien?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo tengo la joya solo para ser más fuerte, esa trivialidad de proteger a alguien no va conmigo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Yukimura

- ¡NO ME CUESTIONEN! YO SE LO QUE HAGO

La conversación fue interrumpida debido que los tres observaron como uno de los golpes de Fuji lastimó de gravedad a Kawamura, provocandole vomitar sangre.

Yukimura miró de reojo a Akutsu y pudo percatarse de este permanecía mirando aquel espectáculo indignado mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, sabía que lo único que quería Jin, era bajar y golpear a Fuji como era debido, pero si lo hacía, también se estaría delatando automáticamente y que eso le costaría la perdida de la Joya y a la ves la muerte, ya que ninguno de ellos podía pelear solo contra el poder de Fuji.

El tiempo hiba avanzando cada vez más y más y Kawamura estaba a punto de morir, al ver que con un golpe más de Fuji, desaparecería, Akutsu sacó su Joya diciendo.

- ¡Maldición!

Este bajó de inmediato para ayudarlo, dejando a Yukimura y Kirihara solos, este comentó

- Una Joya más que se va a perder.

- No queda más remedio – Dijo Yukimura caminando lentamente hacia una puerta que daba hacia la salida.

- ¿Taicho, a donde va? – preguntó Kirihara.

- A llevar a cabo la razón por la que tengo esta Joya…

- ¿Va hacia donde se encuentra Sanada Fukutaicho?

- No permitiré que le ponga ningún dedo encima… aunque para eso tenga que sacrificar mi vida. – respondió Yukimura.

- Aaah… menos mal que yo no tengo esa clase de preocupaciones. – Comentó Kirihara riéndose.

- Nos vemos… espero que para ese entonces, no estés muerto. – fue el ultimo mensaje de Yukimura a Kirihara, desapareciendo por la puerta, mientras que Kirihara decía en voz baja.

- No tiene de que preocuparse, Taicho, a diferencia mía, _usted será el que caiga primero_…

Un golpe más recibió Kawamura, el cual causó quedar inconsciente. Fuji se acercó lentamente hacia a él. Una vez estando cerca, le dijo:

Esto te pasa, unica y exclusivamente, por entrometerte en mi camino.

Aputandolo directamente con una de sus flechas, disparó, pero aquel ataque fue detenido gracias a la presencia de otra persona, Akutsu Jin había bloqueado el poder de aquella flecha diciendo.

_Aléjate de él… _


	10. Kyofu second part

_**Kyofu**_

_(Segunda parte) _

_**Capitulo Diez**_

La batalla por recolectar las Joyas se estaba acercando cada vez más a su fin, aquel quien la gran mayoría desconoce por completo.

Fuji quien era el único quien sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba actuando en ese momento. Golpeando continuamente a Kawamura por haberse entrometido en su pelea con Echizen Ryoma, quien resultó tener la Joya principal que Fuji Syuusuke necesitaba, Sephiroth (la joya que le devolvería la vida a Tezuka).

Fuji estaba a punto de acabar con Kawamura al momento de lanzarle una de las flechas que controlaba gracias al poder de la joya de Tezuka, pero esta no llegó a su objetivo, ya que fue detenida por uno de los ataques de otro dueño de las Joyas.

- Akutsu…Jin…. – Dijo en voz alta. La persona quien menos se lo esperaba había llegado en ese momento para proteger a Kawamura, quien yacía semi-inconciente en el suelo.

- Es increíble que alguien como tú, actuara de esta forma – comentó Fuji devolviéndole la mirada fija y asesina a Jin.

Jin simplemente se limitó a observar a su amigo quien sangraba en el piso por las continuas heridas provocadas por Fuji.

- Maldito¿era necesario lastimar a tus compañeros de equipo? – fue la pregunta que realizó Akutsu indignado, a lo que Fuji simplemente se mantuvo en silencio.

El reloj indicaba que ya habían pasado más de dos horas y media. A lo cual Fuji con prisa le respondió.

- Entrégame lo que necesito, si no lo tienes será mejor que te largues.

- Es esta Jodida Joya ¿verdad? – la mostró libremente desde la palma de su mano.

- Te la voy a entregar… - dijo Akutsu lentamente acercándose a Fuji, este bajó su arma y se acercó a el. Al momento de encontrarse frente a él, le dijo

- Pero antes…. ¡TE VOY A DESTRUIR A GOLPES! – de su puño sacó una fuerza extraordinaria, la cual Fuji se percató de que no podría detener aquel golpe, lo cual lo obligó a esquivarlo.

Al no lograr golpear a su objetivo, Akutsu golpeó el suelo, el cual se rompió por la fuerza que este provocó en el.

La pela había dado comienzo y el reloj seguía marcando los minutos.

_02: 38_

* * *

Caminando por los oscuros pasillos se encontraba en búsqueda de la persona por la cual daría todo, incluso su propia vida, en busca de la persona a la cual le debía la razón de seguir con vida.

_**En el momento que había desistido de mi lucha**_

_**En ese mismísimo instante cuando iba a dar todo por perdido**_

_**Fuiste tú el que me impidió ceder.**_

Lejos de todo peligro alguno, se encontraba practicando hasta tarde el vice capitán del equipo, Sanada Genichirou. Este al notar la presencia del capitán del equipo se dio la vuelta y enfrentándolo a los ojos le dijo.

- ¿Todavía despierto, Yukimura?

_**Si, fuiste tú, quien con su fortaleza, me cogió de mis alas caídas**_

_**Y me dio la fuerza suficiente para luchar durante la operación.**_

_**Aquella que amenazaba el no dejarme vivir más.**_

- ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? – le pregunta el capitán con tranquilidad.

- Practicando… nuestros oponentes son muy fuertes… - respondió sanada cogiendo se raqueta para guardarla en su bolso.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, no te pasará nada malo. – respondió Yukimura con voz baja pero muy firme.

- Eso ya lo sé, ya que estás tú a mi lado. – fue la respuesta segura de Sanada.

Aquella respuesta ruborizó las mejillas de Yukimura, quien intentaba de mantener la calma. Sanada continuó guardando sus cosas mientras Yukimura intentando dar un par de pasos hacia él, fue en ese momento cuando la maldición de la Joya hizo nuevamente su efecto, dando pequeños golpes eléctricos, volvió a alejarse de él.

Como si Sanada adivinara cada uno de sus movimientos, sin levantar su bolso del banco se dirigió a Yukimura, y guardando un par de centímetros de él le dijo.

- Hazlo… - al escucharlo Yukimura le respondió.

- No puedo… si lo hago, Tú…

- No me importa, prefiero sufrir la peor de las maldiciones, que seguir apartado de tu lado. – con seguridad se acercó a Yukimura aun más, cogiéndolo por la cintura besó sus labios lentamente.

Los rayos comenzaron a desprenderse del cuerpo de Yukimura hacia el de Sanada, temeroso de que el vicecapitán saliera lastimado intentó alejarse, pero Sanada se lo impidió.

**_Bésame, mientras duermo entre el hielo y la nieve_**

_**En tus ojos, busco y lucho por mis recuerdos**_

**_Mientras me pierdo en vano, lejos de este paisaje_**.

La batalla continuaba entre Fuji y Akutsu, este poseía gran poder para destruir los ataques de Fuji pero era imposible pelear contra el poder de tres Joyas.

- Será mejor que te rindas… por muy fuerte que seas, no durarás por mucho tiempo – advirtió Fuji.

- Cierra tu maldita boca, esto ni siquiera ha empezado. – reclama Akutsu levantando su joya

- Es inútil, aunque la invoques, no será mucha la diferencia – comentó Fuji.

**- Savior… Numero…. – **sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por uno de los ataques de Fuji, una golondrina de Hielo lastimó su pecho por lo cual Akkutsu cayó al suelo, una ves allí, Fuji le dijo.

- Lo siento… pero mi tiempo es limitado. – al decir aquellas palabras, un remolino de viento lo rodeaba entre ellos se encontraban las golondrinas de Hielo.

- Un poder combinando las joyas de Oshitari y Oishi. – comentó Kirihara mientras observaba a lo lejos la pelea.

_03:15 _

Los minutos habían pasado rápidamente y la hora en la que debería haber acabado a Akutsu ya había pasado. Para las dificultades de Fuji el poder de Jin le había resultado bastante problemático, en especial si este no se entregaba su Joya de inmediato.

Optó por lanzarle aquel poder a Jin, pero este con su increíble fuerza logró destruir la mitad de las golondrinas que lo atacaban entre el remolino en donde se encontraban.

Salió lastimado considerablemente, sus piernas, brazos y tórax estaban sangrando, pero Jin todavía se conservaba en pie.

- Este si que le salió duro… - comentó Kirihara nuevamente, este se encontraba lejos del lugar de la batalla, esperando su turno para atacar a Fuji.

_- Vamos Akutsu, lastima siquiera a Fuji Syuusuke, para así cuando tu caigas, robar tu Joya, y pelear contra él._ – pensó Kirihara

Akutsu se levantó una vez más, después de los seguidos ataques de Fuji, este mirando al cielo le preguntó nuevamente.

- ¿Vas a seguir levantadote¿Tanto deseas que te mate?

- ¡Cállate! – respondió Jin a duras penas.

- Hacer algo tan simple como entregarme esa Joya, y no puedes, debes anhelar morir. – comentó Fuji irónicamente.

- ¿Me crees igual de estúpido como tú? – preguntó Jin jadeando

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Fuji dudoso

- Crees que eres poderoso con el hecho de recolectar las joyas….

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - respondió al instante Fuji.

- Matando a tus amigos, y compañeros¿eso te hace más fuerte? – preguntó nuevamente Jin

- Cállate… - ordenó Fuji atacando a Akutsu con una de sus flechas.

Esta recayó en su pecho lastimándolo profundamente. Cayó al piso de espaldas, mientras Fuji se acercaba a paso lento hacia él.

- Pensaba solamente quitarte la Joya y dejarte vivir, pero veo que no quieres eso. – levantando una de sus flechas apuntando directamente a su corazón le dijo

- No te preocupes, todo esto acabará en un segundo.

Iba a dispararle en ese preciso instante, cuando escucha una voz de fondo que dice.

- Detente… Por favor Fuji no lo hagas. - Aquella voz era de Kawamura

- Por favor, Detente… no sigas lastimando a más gente inocente, Fuji.

- Kawamura¿Por qué le sigues pidiendo eso, si sabes que no va reaccionar – le preguntó Akutsu con rabia.

- Porque… sé que Fuji no es así, también sé cuanto es lo que el sufrió por llegar a hacer esto. – respondió a duras penas Kawamura tirado en el piso.

- Tks, tu siempre con tu buen corazón, Kawamura, este tipo no es el mismo que antes, está intentando matar a todos para lograr su cometido. ¿Crees que alguien así pueda volver en si, sin sentirte culpable de lo que hizo? - le preguntó Akutsu irritado por la actitud de Kawamura.

- Todavía no pierdo las esperanzas… - fue la única respuesta de Kawamura.

Akutsu se levantó nuevamente diciéndole.

- Sigues siendo el mismo que conocí cuando éramos pequeños. – poniéndose justo en frente de él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo continuó diciendo:

- Es por eso…. Que será mejor, que te quedes allí, quieto, observándome.

_03:30 _

Fuji observó al cielo y después de darse cuenta de la hora le dijo a Jin.

- No tengo más tiempo, tu hora ya pasó, Adiós.

- NO LO HAGAS! Fujiiiiiii!

Fuji concentró todo su poder en la técnica que había estado utilizando, la técnica del Tsubame Gaeishi junto con el poder de Sempu.

El torbellino de golondrinas cristalizadas se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Akutsu, enterrándose en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Una vez debilitado Fuji levantó su arco y disparó una flecha directa a su corazón, provocando la muerte inmediata de este.

La fuerza de voluntad de Akutsu no se desvaneció hasta que logró golpear en la cara a Fuji provocando que este sangrara por la boca. Por desgracia el golpe no fue tan poderoso, ya que el impacto de la flecha debilitó el poder de la Joya de Akutsu antes de que pudiera lastimar a Fuji.

El cuerpo de Jin cayó al suelo ya atravesado por la flecha ya sin vida. Kawamura al verlo estalló en llanto, mientras que Fuji ni se inmutó ante aquel acto desgarrador que había cometido.

La Joya de Jin se fue rodando por el piso hasta llegar a los pies de una sombra, Fuji se estaba dirigiendo a ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella sombra la tomó en sus manos, Fuji al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de quien era.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Fuji Syuusuke.

- Kirihara….

- Si, él mismo al que Tezuka-san no pudo derrotar. – respondió este arrogantemente.

* * *

Mientras que por los pasillos de campus, continuaban escapando de Fuji, Momoshiro y Ryoma, pero su paso fue detenido por la presencia de otra persona más.

Los ultimos tres de los propietarios estaban en aquel edificio uno de ellos, en frente de Ryoma, mientras que los otros dos, observaban todo lo que sucedía sigilosamente.

Las horas continuaban, y Fuji se está retrasando con su misión.

Solo cuatro horas más…


	11. Kishuu

_**Kishuu**_

_(Verdades)_

_**Capitulo Once**_

- ¡AKUTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! NOOOOO!

La muerte de Akutsu fue el terrible resultado de una batalla sangrienta contra Fuji. La joya que le correspondía a Jin en ese momento rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse en los zapatos de una sombra. Esta recogiéndola dijo:

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Fuji Syuusuke. – al escuchar esas palabras, Fuji agudizó la vista, y con un tono completamente amenazador e irritante dice

- Kirihara….

- Si, el mismísimo en carne y hueso… el que Tezuka-san no pudo derrotar… - fue su respuesta arrogante

* * *

Por los pasillos de aquel campus de tenis se encontraban corriendo Momoshiro y Ryoma, estos corrían con dificultad ya que Momoshiro había sido lastimado por el ataque de Fuji.

- Ya no puedo más… - cayó Momoshiro diciendo

- Momo¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ryoma preocupado.

- Si, solo necesito descansar un momento. – respondió este sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la muralla.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Ryoma refiriéndose a una de las heridas que tenía Momoshiro en brazo derecho.

- Solo un poco, no te preocupes estaré bien – respondió Momoshiro sujetándose el brazo.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el cuello de Ryoma en el cual se encontraba aquella cadena que contenía la Joya que quería Fuji. Iba a preguntarle las razones por las cuales Fuji deseaba aquella Joya, ya que dentro de su mente existían muchas dudas .

_¿Qué era ese poder que salió de Ryoma en ese momento¿Por qué Fuji-sempai lucía de esa forma tan tenebrosa y deteriorada¿Por qué amenazó con matar a Ryoma si no le entregaba esa Joya¿Por qué Fuji-sempai necesita eso con tanto afán?_

Muchas preguntas rodaban dentro de su mente, mirando fijamente a Ryoma le preguntó.

- Echizen… ¿Qué fue todo eso que sucedió con Fuji sempai? – Echizen simplemente se vio obligado a bajar la mirada y a responder entrecortadamente.

- Momo-sempai… yo…. – pero no pudo responder ya que la presencia de alguien más acababa de llegar al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban.

Preocupado de que aquella persona pudiera ser Fuji, Ryoma se acercó a Momoshiro diciendole.

- Viene alguien, debemos irnos de aquí.

- Echizen…. – intentó detenerlo Momo pero este le respondió diciendo

- De prisa…

- No tienen porque Huir, no tengo intención de apoderarme de tu Joya, Echizen Ryoma, por que yo ya tengo la mía. – aquella voz le resultó muy familiar.

Una silueta comenzó a hacerse cada vez más nítida, por cada paso que daba Ryoma iba reconociendo la figura de aquel personaje. Una vez parado en frente de él, Momoshiro dijo su nombre.

- El capitán del Rikkaidai Fuzoku…. _Yukimura Seiichi_. – Ryoma se limitó a ponerse delante de Momoshiro protegiéndolo mientras Yukimura le dice.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Echizen… no te atacaré.

* * *

La hora continuaba transcurriendo, tres horas y treinta y cinco minutos había transcurrido exactamente, Fuji contaba con un pequeño retraso.

Kirihara mirando fijamente a Fuji le dice:

- ¿Te preocupa la hora? – Fuji simplemente respondió

- No creo que deba de hacerlo – al instante invocando una de sus flechas le responde

- Ya que acabar contigo solo será cosa de segundos,

La flecha directa hacia el cuerpo de Kirihara, este con gracia lo esquiva, aterrizando cerca del lugar le dice.

- Oh, veo que tienes harta prisa por derrotarme… ¿ o será venganza por matar a tu _querido Tezuka_? - las ultimas palabras las dijo con ironía y orgullo.

Fuji agudizó sus ojos aún más, mientras invocaba la técnica en la cual juntaba el poder de Oshitari más el poder de Oishi.

Un remolino de golondrinas cristalizadas rodeaban a Fuji, este con odio le dijo.

- Kirihara… pensaba solamente quitarte la Joya, pero cambié de parecer…

- ¿Quitarme mi Joya o te refieres a las dos Joyas que tengo en mi poder?... que curioso en verdad… no tengo la menor idea de porque estás reuniendo las Joyas…. Pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto… ya que yo…. – decía mientras levantaba su mano derecha mostrando su Joya

- ¡TAMBIEN DESEO AQUEL PODER!

Al instante un aura completamente oscura rodeo el cuerpo de Kirihara, tornando sus ojos de color rojo.

**_- Savior… Numero tres de Kuno, Aparece ¡Kishuu! _**

La invocación perfecta de parte de Kirihara, pero Fuji no se vió intimidado en ningun momento, al contrario, al ver aquel poder comentó.

- Perfecto… así no tendré pero alguno para matarte

* * *

- Yukimura-san ¿Qué hace en este lugar? – preguntó Momoshiro impactado

- Veo que no estás tan herido, Momoshiro-kun - respondió Yukimura con su hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿No sabía que Echizen Ryoma estuviera involucrado en una pelea así? – comentó Sanada quien se encontraba al lado de Yukimura.

Ryoma simplemente se limitó a observar al lado un poco molesto e incomodo con respecto a la situación. Yukimura al ver su actitud le dijo

- Realmente me impresione mucho cuando vi que tenía en tu poder aquella Joya. ¿sabes que esa Joya es muy importante verdad?

- Si – fue la respuesta cortante de Ryoma. A lo que Yukimura le preguntó

- ¿Y sabes porque Fuji Syuusuke la está buscando?

- Él… no solo busca la mía, sino también la tuya y la de los demás…

- Veo que sabes bastante… entonces sabrás que también tomó la Oshitari y Oishi…

- ¿Oishi-sempai también tenía una? – preguntó bastante impactado Ryoma.

- Así es, para proteger a Kikumaru Eiji….

- Entonces eso quiere decir que Oishi-sempai tambien está…. – Ryoma iba a decirlo, pero Yukimura lo interrumpió corrigiéndole

- No te preocupes, el está vivo, solo está dañado por los golpes pero está bien.

Aquella conversación no calzaba en la mente de Momoshiro, no entendía nada de la situación y se terminó impactando aún más al saber que en esa pelea no solo estaban involucrados ellos, sino que también Oishi, Eiji y Oshitari del Hyotei Gakuen, no pudiendo aguantar más con la duda, preguntó.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto¿Por qué Fuji-sempai está actuando de esa manera tan extraña?

Silencio absoluto, ni Yukimura ni Ryoma respondían a las preguntas desesperadas de Momoshiro, este al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna, continuó preguntando:

- ¿Por qué no me contestas, Echizen, dime ¿Qué significa esa Joya que tienes en tu cuello¿Dónde se encuentra Tezuka-Buchou?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Echizen se limitó a cerrar sus ojos y a ocultar la vista entre sus cabellos, Yukimura, quien se sentía también en parte culpable comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había estado sucediendo, contando la historia desde el comienzo.

_Todo comenzó desde hace millones de años, con la existencia de un Dios, llamado **Susawono**, este dios era tan poderoso que podía cumplir la gran mayoría de los deseos, sea cual fuera, la única limitación que tenía en su poder, era que no debía interferir con la vida humana, si alguna persona debía morir, el no podía interferir con eso. _

_El siguió esta norma al pie de la letra cumpliendo todos los deseos que se encontraban a su alcance, hasta que rompió esa limitación. _

_Susawono se había enamorado de una humana común y corriente, la cual se vio afectada por una terrible enfermedad y murió con el transcurso del tiempo. Adolorido por la perdida de su amada, Susawono rompió aquella regla que lo obligaba a no interferir con la vida humana. Acumulando todo su gran poder, revivió a la dueña de su amor, volviéndola a la tierra en donde pertenecía. Al hacer esto, provocó mucha conmoción en la gente, lo cual rompió con el equilibrio que había en ese momento. _

_Cuando el resto de los Dioses se enteraron de lo que **Susawono **había causado, estos lo desterraron del cielo, sellándolo en una isla, lejos de los Humanos, como castigo, pero antes de sellarlo, lo despojaron de sus poderes, cada uno de ellos fueron sellado en nueve Joyas, ellas son**, Savior, Kishuu, Hyogen, Sempu, Kyofu, Sephiroth, Tiraphet, Sagitario, Zuishoukuro. **_

- ¿Esas joyas son las que Fuji-sempai está recolectando? - preguntó Momoshiro

- Así es - respondió Yukimura.

- ¿Y Porque las está recolectando? – hubo un silencio rotundo antes de que Yukimura pudiendo continuar, antes de que este respondiera Momoshiro preguntó nuevamente.

- ¿Acaso Fuji-sempai utilizará el mismo poder que utilizó con Ryoma para lograr cada una de las Joyas?

- Si. – fue la respuesta cortante de Yukimura.

- Pero… ¿Por qué¿con que fin hace daño a todos sus compañeros¿Por qué es capaz incluso de asesinarlos¡¿Por qué!

Cada pregunta que realizaba Momosshiro, lastimaba más el corazón de Ryoma, ya que el sabía que si Momoshiro llegaba a saber la verdad, nunca más lo volvería a mirar a la cara.

Yukimura respiró profundamente antes de contestar la pregunta.

- Como bien pudiste ver, Fuji Syuusuke está recolectando todas las Joyas que tenemos en nuestro poder, la razón principal es porque quiere revivir a Tezuka Kuminitsu.

- ¿Revivir a Tezuka-Buchou? Espera un momento… ¿si quiere revivir a Tezuka-buchou, eso quiere decir que…

- Así es, Tezuka murió en una de las peleas tratando de evitar que Fuji cayera en las manos del Líder de la Corte Integral.

- ¿La corte Integral¿Qué es eso?

_- Es una organización creada con el fin de reunir a todos los que poseen las Joyas, al menos eso era lo que teníamos entendido, pero, me di cuenta de que no era así. _

- ¿Qué dices? – Esta ves saltó Ryoma intrigado - ¿Cuál es el objetivo de la Corte Integral entonces?

_El líder de la corte Integral reunió a todos los que poseían la Joya con el fin de que estuviéramos protegidos, claro que eso era una real mentira, al momento de que nos encontró, nos envió un sobre negro, explicándonos, que si no obedecíamos sus ordenes, las personas que fueran importante para nosotros, saldrían lastimadas. _

_Fue por eso que cada uno de nosotros, se integró a la Corte Integral sin preguntar nada, fue por esa razón que Oishi se alejó de Kikumaru, la misma razón cubrió a Tezuka cuando se alejó de Fuji. _

- ¿Pero quien fue el que les envió aquel sobre?

- El líder de la corte Integral… **_Sakaki Taro_**.

Aquel nombre impactó tanto a Momoshiro como a Ryoma, al igual que a Sanada quien se encontraba en aquel lugar escuchando la historia que contaba Yukimura.

- Sakaki Taro… ¿El entrenador del Hyotei Gakuen?

- Sí.

- ¿Y con que razón? – preguntó Momoshiro nuevamente

_Sakaki Taro supo que el poder de Susawono existía todavía en la tierra, también se enteró que aquel poder estaba concentrado en nueve Joyas, aquellas que eran vigiladas exclusivamente por cada uno de nosotros. Fue por esa razón que nos reunió a todos en la corte integral. _

_Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que si reunía por su cuenta las joyas, saldría seriamente lastimado, ya que cada una de ellas poseen una maldición, la cual dice que si alguien comienza a reunirlas, por cada una que caiga en sus manos, su cuerpo se irá deteriorando. _

_Solamente una persona con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para soportar el dolor que aquellas Joyas causan, puede ser la que recolecte todas las Joyas que el necesita, por esa razón se fijo en Fuji Syuusuke, al ver que este amaba tanto a Tezuka, utilizó a su capitán para llegar a él, dándole la orden de alejarse completamente. _

_Tezuka sabía el plan de Sakaki, por lo cual estaba decidido incluso a matar a fuji primero y después matarse el, para librarlo de aquella amenaza, pero Sakaki se adelantó a los pensamientos de Tezuka y le dio la orden a Oshitari y Kirihara para que acabaran con el. _

_Fuji al ver que Tezuka estaba muerto, se volvió completamente loco, y fue en ese momento cuando Sakakii se aprovechó de él, diciéndole supuestamente que si recolectaba toda las Joyas, podría revivir a Tezuka, ya que el principal poder de Susawono es Revivir a los muertos. _

- Pero si lo hace, Fuji-sempai se va a morir antes de que Tezuka-buchou reviva

_Así es, por cada Joya que fuji vaya recolectando, su cuerpo se ira deteriorando más y más, pero lo más importante es que si llega a recolectar todas las Joyas, va a morir, y Sakaki las tomará en su lugar y no ocupará el poder de ellas para revivir a Tezuka exactamente, sino para causar desastres aún mayores de los que está causando Fuji en este momento. _

- No quiero pelear…. – se escuchó de fondo la voz de Ryoma bastante apagada.

- ¿Echizen¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el resto.

- Ya no quiero… no quiero que le suceda a Momoshiro lo mismo que le Sucedió a Tezuka-buchou.

- Aunque no quieras pelear, vas a tener que hacerlo si no quieres que Momoshiro salga lastimado.

_

* * *

_

_04: 30_

La pelea continuaba por el otro lado, cada poder que utilizaba Kirihara, no lograba lastimar a Fuji, este desesperado conitnuó atacandolo una ves más y más.

Orgulloso de que uno de sus ataques habían surgido efecto en el, Kirihara se rió diciendo

- Este es tu fin… Fuji Syuusuke… entrégame tus Joyas….

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo el susurro de una voz oscura detrás de su espalda mientras le clavaba una flecha a través de sus pulmones diciéndole.

- Tu mismo deseo fue lo que te terminó destruyendo.

- No puede ser… como es que tú…. Si yo te había lastimado….

- _¿Quieres saber porque tu poder no logra alcanzarme? Porque carece de sentido. Solo, completamente solo, como no tienes a nadie a quien proteger, a nadie por quien pelear, quisiste rellenar ese vacío con el poder de aquella Joya. _

_Lo que viste destruyéndome, no fue nada más que una simple ilusión creada por ti. _

_Cuando realmente nunca tuviste nada…._

_Cada golpe que lanzaba, cada poder que invocabas, todo se iba al vacío… el mismo que tú tienes dentro de ti… _

_Akutsu fue capaz de golpear, al igual que Oishi… pero…. Tú jamás podrás ponerme un dedo encima. _

- Yo fui quien mató a Tezuka¡Que no se te olvide! – gritó Kirihara lleno de impotencia y dolor.

- Y yo seré el que te mate a ti. – Dijo Fuji levantando su mano y dirigiendo una estampida de puras golondrinas directas hacia el cuerpo de Kirihara.

Los gritos de Akaya resonaban por todo el lugar, se pudo observar a simple vista que intentaba modular un par de palabras mientras estaba siendo atacado.

**_¿Esto es la soledad¿acaso es este el resultado de nunca poder haber obtenido nada¿De querer siempre ignorar lo que se sentía el estar solo¿de siempre aparentar firmeza e indiferencia?_**

_**¿Por qué¿Por qué alguien como tú, quien sacrifica incluso a sus amigos, puede llegar tan lejos, mientras que yo me estoy hundiendo?**_

**_No… tu también vas a caer… tu también vas a ser castigado… sin darte cuenta, vas a recibir el peor castigo de todos…_**

_05:00_

Dos espectadores, observaban el panorama desde las alturas del Edificio de la corte Integral, aquellos eran los últimos dos que faltaban.

Cinco horas habían transcurrido, ahora solo quedaban cuatro más, en la lista quedan Echizen, Yukimura, y los dos restantes.

* * *

Ahora siiiiiiiii... ufff pensaba que no ibaa llegar nunca a este capitulo ajajjajaa, weno aquí está la explicación del porque todo el alboroto de fuji. trsite verdad? pero más interesante se pone al final. ya que muchos ni se imaginan como termina.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! me ayudan mucho para continuar, espero que les haya quedado bastante claro la historia, si no me avisan que parte les quedó enrredada para volerla a repetir, (por ahi me las ingenio ) jejejejee

En fin disfrutenlo y muchas gracias, nos leemos prontin!


	12. Tiphareth

**_Tiphareth_**

_(Belleza)_

_**Capitulo Doce**_

Tirado en frente de él se encontraba Kirihara Akaya, quien había recibido el poderoso impacto del poder de las golondrinas de cristal.

Por causa del remolino, Kirihara salió por los aires y entre ello millones de golondrinas se clavaban en su cuerpo, lastimándole considerablemente.

Una ves caído al piso, Kirihara le reprochó a Fuji.

- ¿Por que?… si fui yo… yo quien ¡mató a Tezuka! - Fuji quien se limitaba a observarlo le respondió.

- Y yo seré… el que te mate a ti.

Levantando nuevamente su mano para volver a atacarlo, entre los gritos de Kirihara, pudo apreciar un par de palabras que salieron de este antes de caer, al igual que un par de lágrimas.

**_Me venció… ¿que fue eso?… ¿mi joya? _**

**_Maldición Duele…. No me puedo mover… mis piernas no se mueven…mi brazo no responde…. Maldición¿realmente este va a ser mi final?_**

MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**No pude siquiera salvarlo, cuando aparecieron….**_

**(_Flash Back_) **

_Toda mi vida giraba en base de los más fuertes, en ese momento yo no era ninguno de ellos. _

- ¡Lo viste¿El gran tiro que realizo el capitán?

- Si, siempre tan genial, tan fuerte.

- Por su puesto que él es así.

- Oigan ¿quien es ese que está allí?

_Era nuevo en ese momento, mis habilidades todavía no eran reconocidas, yo sabía que si las poseía, pero nadie, nadie se daba cuenta de eso. _

- Este es su nuevo compañero de tenis, su nombre es _Kirihara Akaya,_ sean amables con él.

- Ehhh… Kirihara Akaya, que nombre más ridículo.

_Por su puesto, como integrante nuevo del equipo, yo era el producto de todas las bromas que se les ocurría en ese momento, solo veían de mí una broma, y no reconocían mis habilidades. _

_Una vez avanzada mi experiencia en el tenis se dieron cuenta que podía llegar lejos, pero aún así eso no le bastó. _

_Durante un tiempo, estuve practicando para los partidos que se me venían presentando, tenía que practicar más de la cuenta. _

- Maldición… No puedo… no puedo hacerlo… tengo que ser más fuerte… mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa, te veo desilusionado

- Niou-sempai

_Allí se encontraba mi sempai, Masaharu Niou, aquel quien nunca me imaginé que iba a ser capaz de ayudarme. _

_Recurrí a su ayuda una ves más, en cada practica nos quedábamos hasta tarde, el cielo se oscurecía y nosotros continuábamos practicando. _

- Creo que ya es suficiente, no crees Akaya?

- Una vez más, por favor Sempai.

_Siempre aceptando mis peticiones, nunca desistió en ayudarme, siempre, estaba allí, ese era en parte el momento más feliz de mi vida, nunca había pensado que alguien se esforzaría por ayudarme, a pesar de mi carácter y mi mala forma de tratar a los demás. _

_Cuando me retracté de mis actos, el fue el único que aceptó al nuevo Kirihara Akaya, y que aceptó ayudarme. _

- Lo has conseguido, Akaya.

- Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme Sempai.

_Fue una de esas noches, en las cuales nos quedábamos hasta tarde, cuando sucedió. Allí caminando juntos, unos cretinos se nos hicieron presente, amenazándonos de que nos lastimarían si no les entregábamos todo. _

_Por mi no habría problema, ya que me encontraba en parte bien, pero me preocupaba por Niou-sempai, ya que el se encontraba cansado, depsues de haber terminado la practica. _

_Aquellos sujetos estaban armados, eran cinco y no podíamos esquivarlos a todos, fue en ese momento cuando nos atacaron. _

_Pude esquivar a uno de ellos, pero no me había dado cuenta de que el segundo se encontraba apuntando detrás de mí. En ese mismo instante pensé que moriría al escuchar el sonido del revolver dispararse, pensaba que ya no había escapatorioa para mi, pero no fue así. _

- Niou-sempai!

_Al intentar protegerme de aquel ataque, Niou me había protegido, el impacto le llegó a él en vez de a mí, asi de esta forma dejandolo completamente inconciente. _

_Mi fuerza no era necesaria para alejar a esos tipos de mi, fue tanta mi ira que se acumuló, que pude escuchar una voz que me dijo. _

- _Úsala _

- ¿Qué?

- _Usa a Kishuu _

- ¿Kishuu?

- _La joya que tienes en frente de tí._

_Allí estaba, Kishuu, la joya que sostenía parte del poder de Susawono, se encontraba delante de mi, ofreciendome su poder. _

_En ese momento, no lo dudé, la tomé en mis manos, y al instante sentí como su poder corría por todo mi ser, brindándome mucha mas fuerza y poder. _

_Acabé con los maleantes, pero no pude salvarlo a él. Poco despues del incidente Niou-sempai no volvió a respoder ya que el impacto de aquellas balas lo lastimaron de sobremanera, dejándolo paralítico y en estado de coma._

_Despues de eso, nunca dejé de sentirme culpable. Jamás me lo perdonaría, _

**_fuerte…. Ser más fuerte que todos, de esa forma, nunca nadie más me volvería a lastimar… Si eso me dije_**

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

Intentando ponerse de pie, mientras sus heridas sangraban Kirihara, comenzó a hablar:

- Pero…. Ahora que lo pienso, todo este tiempo me he estado refugiando en el poder de esa joya.

Dando un par de pasos hacia Fuji continuó diciendo:

- En el momento que Atobe apareció en frente de mi, diciéndome lo que podría lograr hacer si me unía a la Corte Integral, no lo dudé ni por un segundo, pensando que de esa forma, tendría la posibilidad de juntar las Joyas y devolverle la vida nuevamente a Niou-sempai.

Cogiéndole del cuello de su camisa deteriorada le dijo:

- Por tu culpa, ese sueño que tanto tenía, se ha hecho trizas, o eso era lo creía, pero no es así.

- La verdad es que en ese momento, no tuve el poder necesario para protegerlo. – mirando hacia el suelo continuó.

- Cuando me enteré de lo que Tezuka estaba a punto de hacer por ti, me llené de rabia, ya que yo habría dado mi vida por hacer lo mismo, fue por eso que lo ataqué de una forma cobarde y lo mate.

- Lo hice ya que sabía que nunca podría liberarme del poder de Sakaki, pero si cumplía sus órdenes, después podría arrebatarles las joyas a todos.

- Pero al final de cuentas, no pude hacer nada, perdía bajo tus manos y ahora devolverle la vida nuevamente a Niou-sempai¡es algo imposible para mí!

- Fuji…. – le dijo mirándole a los ojos – es algo denigrante pero te lo pido…. Por favor… Perdóname.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer nuevamente al piso, soltando las ropas deterioradas de fuji. Aquella escena no conmovió para nada a Fuji, ya que sin importante el estado de Kirihara se aproximó hacia las joyas que se encontraban a pocos metros de él. Al momento de tomarlas en sus manos, comenzó a sentir la energía que emanaban **_Kishuu y Kyofu _**(las joyas de Kirihara y Akutsu).

AAAhhhhh!

Los gritos de Fuji comenzaron a resonar por todo el campus, tanto Yukimura como Echizen se dieron cuenta de ello.

- Derrotó a Kirihara y Akutsu – Dijo Yukimura observando detenidamente hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos

- No puede ser…. – Exclamó Ryoma del miedo

- ¿Ese era Fuji-sempai? – preguntó Momoshiro impresionado

- Así es – respondió Yukimura – dentro de pocos minutos vendrá por nosotros.

* * *

Desde las alturas, uno de los propietarios de las últimas joyas que se encontraba observando el panorama comentó.

- Hasta que logró reunir más de tres

- Ahora solo le queda reunir solo dos más. – aquella voz correspondía al Líder de la corte Integral.

- Señor… - respondió uno de sus Empleados más fieles.

- Veo que al fin apareció el propietario de la Joya más importante… Sephiroth.

- Así es, Echizen Ryoma se encuentra cerca de Fuji Syuusuke. – respondió

- Ya veo – comentó el líder – Atobe.

- Si, señor

- Tráeme a Echizen Ryoma con vida, a la Oficina. Asegurate de que lleve con el aquella Joya.

- Si señor, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué hago con Fuji Syuusuke? – preguntó dudoso Atobe

- De eso no tienes que preocuparte, con suerte durará con la pelea de Yukimura, ya que su Joya es **_Tiphareth_**.

- Eso es verdad.

- Y si es que sobrevive, eso no es algo que te deba preocupar, ya que tú posees la Joya de mi poder principal, la Joya _**Savior**._

- Tiene razón señor, no debo preocuparme – acentuó Atobe, quien se encontraba de rodillas ante Sakaki.

* * *

- Creo que es hora de que se vayan de aquí. – dijo Yukimura quien se puso de pie, al sentir la presencia de Fuji quien se estaba acercando al lugar.

- Fuji-sempai se acerca – comentó Momoshiro

- Echizen-kun, llévate a Momoshiro y a Sanada contigo. – le pidió Yukimura

- Yukimura ¿Qué dijiste? – reclamó sorprendido Sanada. Yukimura ignorandolo le dijo a Ryoma

- Corran directamente por aquel pasillo, hasta llegar a unas escaleras, después doblen a la izquierda, allí encontrarán la salida. Yo detendré a Fuji el tiempo que me lo permita

- Pero Yukimura-san… ahora Fuji es muy peligroso. – comentó Momoshiro.

- Tiene razón, Yukimura, ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo, entrégale la Joya y vámonos de aquí. – agregó Sanada.

- No puedo, Echizen-kun, huye de aquí y por nada en el mundo le entregues la Joya a Fuji, ya que si haces eso, estarás cumpliendo el deseo de Sakaki. – le ordenó Yukimura.

Después de eso se puso delante de ellos y extendiendo sus manos, formó una barrera la cual era difícil de penetrar. Sanada al ver que Yukimura se estaba alejando de él, se acercó corriendo para preguntarle

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- No puedo arriesgarme a que corras peligro, eso es lo que estoy haciendo

- ¿Piensas pelear solo contra Fuji Syuusuke?

- Cuídate mucho

- ¡Espera Yukimura!

La barrera se había cerrado en ese mismo momento, dejando a Yukimura apartado de los demás. Sanada, Echizen y Momoshiro no podían ver a travez de la barrera por lo cual decidieron obedecer las ordenes de Yukimura y alejarse de aquel lugar.

Una fuerte energía golpeó las puertas de aquel lugar, Yukimura mirando Fijamente hacia aquella sombra dijo:

- Ya está aquí.

Aquella sombra resultó ser nada más que Fuji Syuusuk, un aura rojiza lo rodeaba mientras que sus ojos que antes habían sido unos azules hermosos, ahora eran completamente negros, en su rostro y ropas, se encontraban las manchas de sangre de cada uno de sus rivales. Yukimura al verlo dijo:

- ¿Fuji Syuusuke-san?

- Así es como me llaman…. – fue la única respuesta de Fuji en ese momento.

* * *

Corriendo por los alrededores, se encontraban Ryoma con Momoshiro y Sanada, este último no aguantaba el hecho de haber dejado a Yukimura solo, en su mente recordaba las últimas palabras de su conversación con él.

_(Flash Back) _

- Sanada, tengo un favor que pedirte.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Cuando nos encontremos con Echizen Ryoma, va a ser muy tarde, ya que para ese entonces, Fuji Syuusuke ya va haber derrotado a Kirihara.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Kirihara no tiene el poder para derrotarlo, al decir verdad a estas alturas yo tampoco, si me hubiera enfrentado a Fuji cuando este tenía en su poder dos Joyas, quizás, pero ahora es diferente.

- ¿Qué estás intentando decir, Yukimura?

- Sanada, la única y verdadera Joya que le interesa a Sakaki Taro es la que tiene Echizen Ryoma, ya que es esa Joya la que contiene el corazón de Susawono, sin ella Sakaki no va a poder hacer realidad su deseo.

- Escúchame… va a llegar un momento en que me toque pelear contra Fuji, para ese entonces, quiero que protejas a Ryoma, que lo lleves lejos del alcance de Sakaki, y por nada en el mundo, confíen en Atobe. ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien…

_(Fin flash back)_

- ¿Qué sucede, Sanada-san? – le pregunta Momoshiro

- No es nada…. – respondió tomando uno de los caminos dijo – sigamos por aquí.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Echizen? – preguntó Fuji con voz ronca

- No lo sé¿Por qué lo preguntas? - respondió Yukimura, completamente calmado

- No mientas, el estaba aquí hace un par de minutos atrás – respondió Fuji irritado

- Es verdad, pero se fue hace un par de minutos – comentó Yukimura

Fuji dio un par de pasos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta del poder de Yukimura, sonriendo adrede dijo

- ¿Una kekkai (_Barrera_)? Ja – levantando una de sus manos, logró rasgar la barrera permitiéndole el paso dentro de esta.

- Veo que el poder de las Joyas de Jin y Kirihara han hecho su efecto sobre ti. – comentó Yukimura, a lo que Fuji le respondió.

- El mismo efecto que hará tu Joya, en mí

Sin más rodeos, Fuji levantó su mano atacando esta vez directamente a Yukimura con el poder de Akutsu, golpeando fuertemente el suelo, una ola de tierra se levantó en dirección hacia Yukimura, este con agilidad la esquivó, pero Fuji fue más rápido que él, y al momento de que Yukimura pudiera aterrizar en otro lado, Fuji lo estaba atacando con flechas. Una de ellas lastimó su mejilla izquierda, un hilo de sangre salió.

- Eres bastante rápido, veo que realmente tengo que invocar a mi Joya si quiero salir con vida de esta – comentó Yukimura. – no me queda otra.

Fuji esta vez no respondió, continuó su ataque para poder robarle la joya a Yukimura, este besando su Joya y levantándola con su mano derecha la invocó diciendo

**_- Savior, Numero dos de Kuno, Aparece ¡Tiphareth!_**

* * *

Mientras en otro lado, tres jóvenes corrían desesperadamente, por escapar de aquel lugar, al ver una luz después de un largo pasillo uno de ellos dijo:

- Allí está la salida

Cuando llegaron a esta pudieron ver que un par de personas los estaban esperando. Uno de ellos los saludó diciéndoles

- Hasta que por fin, te dignaste a aparecer, Echizen Ryoma

- ¿Atobe?

- Muchas gracias por traerme a Sephiroth, ahora ven conmigo sin causar problemas.

* * *

Una explosión en la sala se escuchó, aquella fue provocada por los poderes de Fuji contra Yukimura, para este se le hacía difícil esquivar su poder, por lo cual se veía obligado a enfrentarlos con el poder de su Joya.

La estampida de golondrinas lanzada por Fuji, fue detenida por los hermosos pétalos de flores afiladas de Yukimura, pero la estampida de agresivas y rápidas flechas tuvieron que ser absorbidas por la barrera de Yukimura.

- Ya veo, con que ese era el verdadero propósito de tu kekkai… - comentó Fuji al ver como sus flechas eran absorbidas.

- Me resulta interesante, de todas mis peleas contra los dueños de estas Joyas, ninguno había sido capas de formas una barrera que lo protegiera.

- Cada una de las joyas posee un poder especial y especifico. – comentó Yukimura.

- Con que así es, entonces…. – Agregó Fuji creando un remolino de Golondrinas y flechas alrededor de su cuerpo – ¡me quedaré con la tuya!

Aquel impacto lo lanzó directamente sobre Yukimura, este tuvo que enfrentarlo nuevamente con su barrera de flores afiladas, pero aquel ataque era un distracción ya que el verdadero objetivo de Fuji era golpear la barrera con el poder especial de la Joya de Akutsu.

- Maldición – dijo Yukimura al darse cuenta de aquel engaño.

Su ataque resultó con éxito, la barrera se desintegró, dejando aquella zona libre para hacer daño por los ataques de Fuji.

- Ahora, ya no hay barrera que te proteja, Yukimura, entrégame tu joya, - dijo Fuji.

Parte del poder que había roto la barrera había afectado a Yukimura, este al verse lastimado pensó

- _Sería fácil entregarle la Joya e irme, pero…_ - en ese momento su mente recordó a la persona más importante para él, Sanada Genichirou.

* * *

Mientras Yukimura peleaba contra Fuji, Sanada y los demás se encontraban frente a Atobe. Al encontrarse en problemas, Sanada le grita a Ryoma.

- Usa tu poder, Echizen….

_**- The star falling on yourself** (la estrella cayendo sobre ti) _

Una bola de fuego salió de las manos de Echizen al decir aquellas palabras. Al instante salieron corriendo por otro lado.

- Por aquí – les indicó Sanada

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a seguir al vicecapitán del euqipo del Rikkaidai.

* * *

Mientras Yukimura intentó ponerse de pie, pensaba.

_**(Flash back)**_

_Durante mucho tiempo estuve así…débil, sin fuerzas. _

- Yukimura-san es tan genial, su juego apasionado, con sus ganas de ganar a podido llegar tan lejos como ningún otro.

- Eso se debe a que es él mejor

- Si, además es el capitán del equipo.

- De seguro el equipo seguirá manteniendo el titulo del mejor.

- ¡el Numero Uno!

- Siiiiiiiii

_En ese momento mi cuerpo funcionaba sin mayores problemas, de ves en cuando sentía mi pecho presionado, pero no era nada que me preocupara demasiado… no hasta ese momento. _

- ¡Yukimura-san¿Qué sucede?

_Si, allí me encontraba yo, tirado en el piso, un fuerte dolor en el pecho me impidió seguir de pie en ese momento, justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar. _

_Tanta fue la presión dentro de mi pecho que me impidió seguir de pie. En cámara lenta caía al suelo, mientras que en mi mente solo podía decir. _

_La tortura continuaba al abrir mis ojos, en una cama mi cuerpo postrado se encontraba, encerrado en una habitación de colores fríos, rodeados de personas vestidas del mismo color, ropas celestes y blancas. Una de ellas se dirigió hacía mi. _

- Estarás bien…

_Mentiras… todo lo que me decían eran mentiras, pero aún así yo quería escucharlas. _

_Pasó el tiempo y aquel frío lugar llamado hospital, se convirtió en mi hogar. Lentamente me fui familiarizando con los enfermos, me acostumbré a un día hablarles y al día siguiente verlos partir a otro mundo. _

_Niños que me admiraban y que su ultimo deseos era el verme jugar, nunca llegó a cumplirse, ya que estos morían a causa de su enfermedad, antes de que yo me pudiera mejorar. _

_Tortura, aquella vida resultó ser así, bajo una sonrisa serena me ocultaba, cuando quería llorar, reía, cuando quería gritar, hablaba aún más bajo y tranquilo, cuando quería tirar todo por la borda, dormía, con la esperanza de que algún día todo aquello, terminara. _

- La operación va a ser más complicada y difícil de lo que se esperaba, y las probabilidades de que salga bien, son bajas, es por eso que quiero que de ahora en adelante, te hagas cargo del equipo… Sanada.

- Espera¿Qué estas diciendo? Lo dices como si no fueras a volver nunca más.

- Solo lo digo en caso de….

- ¡No lo digas! Me niego a ser el capitán del equipo

- Pero Sanada…

- El puesto de capitán es tuyo y de nadie más, no puedes renunciar ahora…. Si lo haces yo….

_Fue su rostro, su mirada, todo lo que me impulsó a seguir adelante, su preocupación máxima fue la que removió mi corazón. Si, fue él, el que me devolvió las ganas de vivir. _

_Mientras yo luchaba por mi vida, el luchaba para mantenerse firme y no desmoronarse en los momentos más dolorosos, no me di cuenta hasta ese momento, que no solo mi enfermedad me afectaba a mi, si no que también a los demás, pero en especial a él. No me había dado cuenta que cuando yo sufría por los tratamientos, el apretaba sus puños y se comía las ganas de llorar al verme sufrir. _

_No lo supe hasta en ese momento, que yo era tan importante para él, como él lo era para mí. _

_Fue por eso que acepté tener en mi poder a esta Joya, si tenía a alguien a quien proteger era a él, sabía que la guerra era inevitable, sabía que esto iba a suceder, fue por eso que acepté ser un miembro más de la corte integral, fue por eso que también acepté ser llamado uno de los culpables de la Muerte de Tezuka Kuminitsu. _

_**(Fin flash back) **_

En ese momento Yukimura se volvió a poner de pie, y con su brazo sangrando le dijo a Fuji

- Pero… mientras tenga la fuerza para proteger a quien más quiero, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño… a la persona que más quiero.

Al decir esto un gran poder emanaba de él, cubriendo un aura dorada poderosa, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente, por lo que Fuji dijo

- El verdadero poder de Tiphareth…

Yukimura abrió sus ojos finos y brillosos, en ellos podían apreciarse el poder que estaba por venir.

Un aura dorada rodeo por completo el cuerpo de Yukimura. Al instante millones de rosas y flores comenzaron a rodear aquel lugar. Fuji sorprendido por el poder de Yukimura comentó

- ¿Qué significa esto?

En ese momento millones de ramas comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo mientras Yukimura decía:

**_Dentro del mismo paraíso, aquel que interrumpe en él, conocerá el infierno_**.

Fuji intentaba moverse pero las ramas de las flores no lo dejaban moverse, estas estaba acumulando su poder explosivo para el momento de que Yukimura dijiera.

_**Este es el infierno que conocerás, dentro de este paraíso. Aparece¡Sakura!**_

Todo el poder de las flores y las ramas fueron expulsados en ese momento, todo lo que se puso ver y escuchar fue una enorme explosión seguido por una capa intenta de humo. Una ves que la capa comenzó a disiparse Yukimura comentó.

- Ya entiendo… por algo Sakaki lo escogió.

Tal y como lo había visto, aquella enorme explosión solo logró la destrucción de las ropas de Fuji. Este mirando a Yukimura le dijo

- Excelente poder, pero… - en ese mismo momento, atacó a Yukimura nuevamente, esta ves Seiichi se encontraba sin el suficiente poder para esquivar o defenderse, por lo que recivió las flechas de Fuji directamente.

Aquella sensación de dolor la sintió Sanada quien se encontraba corriendo, Momoshiro dudoso le preguntó a Genishirou

- ¿Sanada-san? – Ryoma quien sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder dijo

- Seguramente, Yukimura-san también….

- No, todavía no, el sigue peleando…e l sigue luchando…. – fueron las palabras de Sanada mientras se agarraba fuertemente el pecho ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos, mientras corría aún más rápido.

Yukimura esta vez yacía en el suelo, sin poder levantarse mientras que Fuji acercándose a él le decía.

- ¿Todavía estas vivo, me sorprendes…. – pero no obtuvo respuesta de Seiichi ya que este pensaba completamente en Sanada.

_**Y yo que pretendía protegerlo….**_

Esta vez Fuji levantando su mano apuntando a Yukimura con esta, le dijo

- Entrégame la joya - pero siguió sin respuesta de parte de Yukimura, solo escuchó que este dijo.

_**Perdóname Sanada….no pude protegerte….**_

Un dolor horrible se presentó en el pecho de Sanada, quien detuvo su correr, Momoshiro se sorprendió al ver que Sanada se había detenido, Ryoma quien podía presentir lo que había sucedido le dice.

- Sanada-san… lo lamento.

- Yukimura… No… No puede ser, el no puede.

Luego se echó a correr en donde se encontraba Yukimura, dejando a Echizen y Momoshiro completamente solos.

_**Espérame Yukimura, en un par de minutos estaré contigo, no te mueras por favor, no me dejes solo, no en este mundo sin ti… por favor no….**_

Dos horas duró la batalla entre Yukimura contra Fuji, este ultimo tenía en sus manos el poder ya absorbido de Seiichi.

* * *

Mientras Ryoma y Momoshiro continuaron su camino, se vieron amenazados nuevamente por Atobe Keigo.

- Veo que Sanada los ha abandonado…. Bah, eso era de esperarse.

- ¿Atobe?

- Pero que falta de respeto… futuro pilar del Seigaku…. Aunque ese era el desee de alguien que ya no está en este mundo… ¿ne? Kabaji.

- Usu – respondió el muchacho de cuerpo grande que se encontraba delante de él.

- Muy bien, pequeño engreído… ven con nosotros…. Si no quieres que Momoshiro muera.

Continuara………….

* * *

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que me salió larguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito el cap. ajajaja espero que no se haya aburrido mucho jojoj ToT

Weno cap dedicado especialmente a Puroppu-san y a Sumiko Hoi hoi ya que ellas siempre andan leyendo mis locuras ajajajajaja. muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo en este fic que salió más largo de lo que yo esperaba, espero que con este cap no se hayan aburrido.

**Puroppu:** la historia de Kirihara va exclusivamente para ti ajajajaa, espero que te acuerde de quien era Niou-san

**Sumiko:** weno al fin pude decirte el nombre del líder ajjaajajaa, espero que este cap te guste más que el anterior y no te haya aburrido :)

Gracias por sus reviews y su fidelidad a mi fic

Nos leemos todavía falta la pelea de Atobe y solo quedan dos horas más. jjoojojojojojoj


	13. Hitori

_**Hitori….**_

_Solos_

**Capitulo trece**

_**Estar solo… **_

_**¿Qué se siente?**_

_**Querer tener a tu lado a alguien, quien ya no se encuentra en este mundo.**_

_**O a lo mejor si está, es solo que no lo has buscado bien…**_

_**¿Itai? (**¿Duele?_

_**Si, no tienes idea de cuanto….**_

**_Pero si duele¿no es lo lógico buscar un calmante para que deje de doler?_**

_**Así es, pero muchas veces, aquellos no tienen el suficiente poder para calmarnos, o la herida es muy fuerte, o el calmante no es lo suficientemente bueno.**_

_**Demo…. ¿no fue eso lo que tu hiciste?**_

_**Si**_

_**¿Y te sirvió?**_

_**No….**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Porque volví a sentirme tan solo, como me sentía desde el comienzo.**_

La presencia de Yukimura comenzó a desaparecer en ese momento, al mismo instante que Sanada comenzaba a correr en su búsqueda desesperada por alcanzar a la persona que más amaba.

_Esperame, Yukimura… muy pronto estaré contigo._

Al momento de irse, dejó de lado a Momoshiro y a Ryoma, quienes continuaban escapando de Atobe Keigo quien estaba persiguiendo a Ryoma para llevárselo con él y seguir las ordenes de Sakaki, Líder de la Corte Integral.

- Veo que Sanada los ha abandonado… bah, eso era de esperarse.

- ¿Atobe?

- Pero que falta de respeto… futuro pilar del Seigaku…. Aunque ese era el desee de alguien que ya no está en este mundo… ¿ne? Kabaji.

- Usu – respondió el muchacho de cuerpo grande que se encontraba delante de él.

- Muy bien, pequeño engreído… ven con nosotros…. Si no quieres que Momoshiro muera.

El peligro corría por un lado mientras que por el otro solo se podía presentir un nuevo profundo dolor.

- ¿La chaqueta de Yukimura? – se preguntó Sanada al ver que una chaqueta se encontraba en el piso, tomándola en sus manos se acordó de las palabras de Seiichi.

_Fuji no podrá derrotarme… mientras tenga en mi poder esta joya, con ella seré lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte._

Al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con el cuerpo de Yukimura, quien yacía tirado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo muy maltratado.

Al verlo se dirigió hacia el corriendo.

- ¡Yukimura!

Al llegar en donde se encontraba el, dudó si abrazarlo, o siquiera tocarlo, debido a la cantidad de heridas, en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Fuji, quien se encontraba parado, observando la escena, sin expresión alguna.

Sanada se pudo percatar de que el cuerpo de Fuji se encontraba también bastante lastimado, observó detenidamente que tanto en sus brazos como en parte de su rostro, se encontraban manchados, unas venas oscuras se apoderaron de su rostro. En él, lucía el cansancio, las ojeras correspondientes, sus ropas, todas maltratadas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, lo que le impresionó, fue su mirada, esta estaba completamente perdida, aunque su cuerpo ya no diera más, el continuaría cumpliendo con su misión.

_Esos ojos… llenos de dolor, aquella mirada completamente perdida… ¿piensa continuar con esta locura?_

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó de inmediato, al ver que Fuji comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de aquel pasillo en donde se había realizado la batalla contra Yukimura.

Su caminar ahora era lento.

- ¡Espera Fuji! – gritó Sanada quien se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de Yukimura.

- ¿Todavía piensas continuar esta locura?

- Solo dos horas… lo único que me queda… dos horas….

_Está loco, ya no sabe lo que hace, ni siquiera está conciente del dolor físico que tiene… ¿tanto es su amor por Tezuka¿Tanto así lo ama, como para llegar tan lejos? _

- ¿Y bien?...¿vas a venir con nosotros o que? - preguntó Atobe a Ryoma.

- Momo-sempai… Onegai… Corra – le dice Echizen bien despacio a Momoshiro, este le responde con duda

- ¿De que estás hablando Echizen?

- La situación se ha tornado peligrosa… -

Al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta de Ryoma, Atobe dice:

- Kabaji… Mata a Momoshiro.

- Usu – responde el muchacho macizo, poniéndose delante de Atobe enfrente de Ryoma y de Momoshiro.

Ryoma iba a atacar a Kabaji, pero este fue mucho más rápido que él.

- ¡Momo-sempai! – gritó Ryoma al ver como Kabaji se encontraba en segundo golpeando el cuerpo de Momoshiro, provocando que este saliera expulsado hacia una de las murallas que rodeaban el lugar.

Al ver aquel acto, Ryoma levantó su Joya con las intenciones de atacar a Kabaji, pero fue interrumpido por Atobe, quien se encontraba al lado de él, sujetándole fuertemente la muñeca, en donde se encontraba su Joya.

- Será mejor que ni lo pienses, Echizen… un movimiento en falso, y tu querido Momoshiro estará en el mismo lugar que Tezuka.

Al decirle estas palabras, Ryoma simplemente se limitó a bajar la guardia. Momoshiro pudo incorporarse a duras penas, pensando en responderle el ataque, pero fue en ese momento que toda actitud de Ryoma dio un vuelco gigante.

Acercándose a Atobe, Momoshiro le dijo

- Déjalo

- Vaya… veo que no valoras tu vida Momoshiro….

- Te dije que lo sueltes – ordenó nuevamente Momoshiro.

- Es increíble, como alguien como tu, puede amenazar al Gran Atobe de esa forma… dime Momoshiro… ¿Tanto estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por un asesino?

- ¿Asesino? - preguntó dudoso Momoshiro

- Así es, como bien sabes, Echizen Ryoma, es uno de los miembros de la Corte Integral, aquella organización que es responsable de la muerte de Tezuka Kuminitsu.

- ¡CALLATE! – Gritó Momoshiro – ¡Ryoma no es un asesino como tú!

- Ya veo… - pensó Atobe en voz alta – con que no te importa perder la vida, por alguien así… entonces….

Iba a levantar su mano derecha para darle una orden a Atobe pero Momoshiro la agarró en seco amenazándolo nuevamente.

- Déjalo ir.

- Suéltame – amenazó Atobe

Ryoma al ver que la situación se tornaría mucho más difícil para Momo, lo golpeó directamente en la cara, con tal fuerza que este perdió el equilibrio y cayo nuevamente al piso.

- ¿Que estas haciendo, Echizen?

- Alguien como tu… alguien tan insignificante como tu… no tiene derecho a tocar a Atobe.

¡Reconoce tu lugar! – después dio la vuelta y haciendo una reverencia a Atobe se dirigió a él diciéndole:

- Vamos Atobe-sama, me he dado cuenta del lugar a donde pertenezco, por favor, lléveme con Sakaki-sama, estaré dispuesto a obedecer sus ordenes al pie de la letra

- Espera Echizen¿Qué estas haciendo? - le preguntó Momoshiro confundido, realmente la actitud de Ryoma era lo que menos esperaba. Iba a ponerse de pie, pero Kabaji lo golpeo nuevamente en la espalda diciéndole

- No te muevas…

- No perdamos más el tiempo, Atobe-sama, con lo herido que se encuentra ahora, no creo - que sea capaz de seguirnos.

- Oye Echizen, explícame que significa todo esto… ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- gritó Ryoma – intenta dar un paso más, intenta seguirme, y seré yo… - apretando sus puños – SERÉ YO QUIEN TE MATE

al decirle esto, Momoshiro bajó la mirada, no podía entender que aquel inocente muchacho que alguna ves amó, ahora estaba dándole la espalda, dispuesto a seguir a aquel que lo iba a matar.

_¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar de esa forma¿Por qué nunca dices lo que vas a hacer?... Ryoma…._

Al ver que Ryoma estaba dispuesto a irse con ellos, Atobe le dice a Ryoma.

Muy bien, como has decidido acompañarnos por tu propia voluntad, cumpliré mi palabra y no mataré a Momoshiro, sin embargo si este nos sigue, su muerte será inevitable, ya que nunca más volverás a acercarte a el, si lo haces, seré yo quien acabe con la vida de él, enfrente de ti.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ryoma simplemente se limitó a esconder la vista entre sus cabellos, mientras bajaba la mirada. Atobe le dio una orden a Kabaji diciéndole.

- Kabaji, vámonos….

- Usu.

Al momento una neblina se expandió por todo el lugar, llevándose con ellos, a los últimos dueños principales de las Joyas.

_**Por mucho tiempo estuve siguiéndolo….**_

_**Nunca supe realmente porque seguía a su lado….**_

_**Sabiendo todo el daño que causaba, sabiendo que yo no era nada más que un simple títere para él… aún así seguía a su lado.**_

Los pasillos estaban completamente oscuros, Ryoma se limitaba a seguir los pasos de Atobe y Kabaji. Ahora no tenía otra opción más que seguir sus ordenes, había renunciado a todo, dejando a Momoshiro, todo lo había hecho por su bien, después de todo, Ryoma no sabía como pelear contra Fuji solo, sabiendo que incluso había derrotado a uno de los más fuertes, Yukimura Seiichi, lo único que le quedaba era irse al lado de Atobe y evitar que el peligro asechara a Momoshiro, para eso, tenía que separase de él.

El largo camino del pasillo llegaba a su fin, por su cansancio, Ryoma pudo jugar que el lugar se encontraba en altura, una ves llegado al final del camino, observó una habitación enorme, en el medio de esta se encontraban muchas velas como indicando el camino hacia algún lugar, Ryoma siguió aquel camino con su vista y pudo ver que este llegaba hasta una especie de altar en donde sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que veía.

- Tezuka-bucho….. – fueron las palabras que dijo Ryoma impactado

Así era, en aquella especie de altar, se encontraba el cadáver de Tezuka Kuminitsu, recostado. Sobre él, un reloj de arena marcaba el tiempo.

Al verlo en ese lugar Ryoma corrió hacia él diciendo:

- ¡Tezuka-Bucho!

Pero fue inútil ya que al llegar al lugar, un campo de energía se hizo presente en su cuerpo, lanzándolo lejos de el cuerpo.

- Es inútil…

Aquella voz no le pareció familiar. Al darse vuelta pudo ver que se encontraba alguien más, aparte de Atobe y Kabaji, su figura la pudo reconocer al instante al igual del pánico que le dio al observar a aquella persona.

- El entrenador del Hyotei Gakuen…. _Sakaki Taro. _

- Vaya, que alagado me siento al saber que el niño prodigio reconoce quien soy.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Ohh, veo que te gustan las cosas sin rodeos, directo al grano.

- Así es, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? y ¿Por qué se encuentra Tezuka-bucho acá?

- El hecho de que Tezuka se encuentre aquí, es una larga historia, pero déjame decirte que tu te encuentras aquí por una buena razón. – explicó Sakaki.

- ¿y esa cual es? – preguntó Ryoma a la defensiva

- La joya que llevas colgada en tu cuello – le respondió secamente Sakaki, mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar.

De aquel salieron un par de ramas que aprisionaron las extremidades de Ryoma dejándolo crucificado, justo en frente del cuerpo de Tezuka. Este dudoso, mientras intentaba zafarse le preguntó

- ¿Qué estás haciendo¡suéltame!

- Creo que eso será imposible, mi querido niño prodigio – le respondió Sakaki, después se dio la vuelta hasta acercarse donde se encontraba Atobe de rodillas ante la presencia de él.

- Bien hecho Atobe

- Gracias señor

- ¿Qué pasó con Fuji?

- Al parecer a derrotado a Yukimura también señor

- ¿Derrotó a Yukimura? Eso es excelente, entonces no cabe la menor duda de que viene hacia acá

- Asi es, señor. – respondió Atobe – en estos momentos se dirige hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra Sephiroth, tan solo le quedan dos horas para recuperar las nueve Joyas, debe estar por llegar.

- Entonces… cuento contigo…. Atobe - su nombre lo dijo bastante cerca de sus labios, por lo cual Atobe le respondió

- No tiene de que preocuparse señor.

En las afueras de aquel lugar, se encontraba la figura amenazante de Fuji Syuusuke quien miraba fijamente el lugar en donde se encontraba sus ultimas tres joyas restante, para lograr su objetivo solo le quedaban dos horas más.

Se disponía a seguir su camino hasta esa habitación cuando se escuchó la voz de alguien deteniéndolo.

- Debo felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo… Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji detuvo su caminar para observar detenidamente al responsable de aquella interrupción. Su rostro no parecía sorprendido ante la presencia de Atobe y Kabaji, es más demostraba estar feliz, el hecho de que estuvieran ellos dos en ese lugar, le facilitaban el trabajo.

El aura maligna de Fuji volvió a activarse, esta ves era mucho más fuerte que todas las otra veces, ya que en su poder se encontraban cinco de las actuales Joyas.

Las cosas iban a tomar el mismo rumbo que las otras veces, pero fue Atobe quien dio la orden.

- Ve por él… Kabaji

Orden cumplida inmediatamente, Kabaji, se abalanzó sobre Fuji, este esquivó por milímetros. Algo funcionaba extraño, Kabaji poseía más fuerza que de costumbre.

Atobe chasqueó los dedos indicandole a Kabaji su siguiente acción, la pelea había comenzado.

Mientras que en la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Tezuka, Ryoma le reclamaba a Sakaki.

- Déjame

- No tienes porque apresurarte tanto…. Muy pronto te dejaré ir, en cuanto uno de mis queridos muchachos gane, estarás libre.

- Maldito… ¿Qué intentas hacer con Fuji-sempai?

- El solo está haciendo lo que quiere hacer…

- ¡Eso es mentira, se perfectamente que fuiste tu el que le metió la absurda idea en la cabeza de que podía revivir a Tezuka

- ¿Absurda? Que yo recuerde, eso se puede hacer realidad

- ¿Por qué está haciendo pelear a Atobe contra Fuji, si a ambos están obedeciendo tus ordenes?

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – le pregntó Sakaki con un aire de maldad – bueno te dejaré saberlo, ya que después de todo, tu tamben moriras.

- Caminando por la habitación, alejandose del balcón en donde observaba la pelea, comienza a contarle sus verdaderas intenciones

- Uno de ellos va a morir en esta pelea, aunque a mi realmente, no me interesa

- ¿Qué no te interesa?

- Así es, lo único que me importa es tener las Nueve Joyas en mi poder, y para eso, necesito que uno de los propietarios de la Joya muera.

- Pero… ¿Qué hay de Atobe? él está peleando contra Fuji con el único fin de protegerte¿realmente no te importa si muere con tal de salvar tu vida?

- ¿Importarme¿Por qué ha de hacerlo, lo único que realmente me importa es tener en mi poder las Nueves Joyas, para si, obtener el poder de Susawono.

- Entonces todo lo que le dijiste e Atobe¿era mentira?

- ¿Lo que le dije? Yo no le he dicho nada… él solamente se fue a mi lado sin pedir explicaciones.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Algo tuviste que haberle hecho para que te siguiera con tal lealtad. – le gritó Ryoma a Sakaki, este pensando le respondió

- ¿Hacerle algo? Mmmm…. Ahora que lo recuerdas, creo que fue el haberlo besado, cuando lo **violé.**

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de Ryoma se horrorizó de tal forma que lo único que hizo fue apretar sus puños.

Sakaki quien caminaba hacia él le dijo:

Verás Echizen Ryoma, en esta vida, uno siempre tiene que ser inteligente, y eso es lo que hago yo. Le brindé la oportunidad a Fuji Syuusuke de revivir a la persona quien más ama y a la vez me apoderé del alma de Atobe haciéndole creer que lo amo, para que este pelee por mi bienestar. Cualquiera de los dos que muera, me da igual, ya que en este momento, tengo en mi poder las nueve Joyas, si muere Fuji, Atobe tomara las que tiene él y me las entregará, si muerte Atobe, Fuji vendrá al lugar donde se encuentra su querido Tezuka, ese será el momento el cual, tomaré tu Joya. Echizen Ryoma, espera un poco más… dentro de poco serás testigo de lo que pasará.

La pelea entre Kabaji y Fuji se estaba llevando a cabo a la afueras de la habitación en donde se encontraba Ryoma y Sakaki.

Fuji peleaba con tal precisión para no perder tiempo alguno, pero las cosas no estaban a su favor, por cada poder que lanzaba a Kabaji, este con su increíble fuerza, terminaba destruyéndolos.

- Es imposible que destruyas a Kabaji, Fuji Syuusuke. Será mejor que te rindas, y me entregues todas las Joyas que has coleccionado hasta el momento.

Aquellas palabras de Atobe fueron oídos sordos para Fuji, ya quien solo se concentraba en acabar a Kabaji, para su suerte, ya tenía una idea de quien podía ser su punto débil, solo esperaba el momento adecuado para atacarlo.

La pelea se desenvolvía durante todo el momento, por lo cual nadie se percató de que alguien más había llegado a la habitación en donde se encontraba Ryoma y Sakaki.

- La pelea se esta intensificando aún más…. – comentó Sakaki mientras observaba como Ryoma intentaba liberarse, aunque no obtenía resultados positivos.

- Echizen¿sabes porque deje que Atobe peleara al final?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es el único que tiene un poder tan superior como el tuyo. Atobe tiene la joya principal de todas,

- ¿La joya principal? Eso es mentira, yo soy el que la tiene!

- No, no es así, tu posees el corazón de Susawono, pero Atobe posee el cerebro de este, aquella Joya que posee es la más poderosa, aquella a la cual se subordinan todas las joyas, incluyendo la tuya.

- No me digas que tiene a…

- Así es, tiene a **_Savior_ **(_señor_), aquella joya principal, a la cual todas las otras le piden permiso para activas su poder, incluso tu.

- Entonces, aquella oración de invocación que todos decía antes de usar su poder era…

- Si, era nada más y nada menos que el permiso de ataque que se le pedía a Atobe, este cedía aquel permiso porque era yo quien se lo ordenaba.

¿Por esa razón le hiciste tanto daño? – le reclamó Ryoma enfurecido

¿Daño, pero si era algo realmente placentero… - le respondió Sakaki acercándose más a él, casi tan cerca de sus labios, le pregunto

- ¿Quieres experimentar el mismo placer que Atobe?

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de él, Sakaki!

Aquella voz interrumpió todo acto de Sakaki, llamando la atención de ambos. Los ojos de Ryoma se ensancharon de tal forma al ver quien había llegado a aquel lugar.

_Después de todo lo que le dije, se atrevió a seguirme_….

- Imposible¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? Se suponía que Atobe vigilaba el lugar. – dijo impresionado Sakaki

- Momoshiro¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? – le reclamó Ryoma

- Vine a rescatarte Echizen! No dejaré que mueras por culpa de esa Joya. – le respondió Momoshiro bastante seguro de lo que decía.

- Momo-sempai…

- Sakaki¡deja ir a Ryoma! – le ordenó Momoshiro. Sakaki quien lo miraba despectivamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios le preguntó

- ¿Y que pasa si me niego a hacerlo?

- Entonces… te obligaré a hacerlo con mis propias manos! – retó Momoshiro corriendo en dirección hacia Sakaki.

Ryoma quien observaba con detención lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta del plan de Sakaki, por lo cual le gritó a Momoshiro

- ¡No vengas, Momo!

Pero fue muy tarde la advertencia, debido a que al momento de cruzar una de las lineas que estaban dibujadas en el piso, millones de agujas se avalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Momoshiro quedando ensartadas y provocando que este gritara de dolor.

Al detener sus pasos, Ryoma le dice a Momoshiro:

- Espera Momoshiro! No te muevas. - Este dando un paso adelante, le dice

- No voy a dejar que mueras… Echizen

Con su decisión, vuelve a caminar con las agujas incrustadas en su cuerpo, al hacerlo, nuevamente la avalancha de agujas se vuelven en su contra, provocando que este volviera a gritar de dolor. No pudiendo aguantar más, Momoshiro, cayó de rodillas al suelo, Ryoma al verlo grita

- ¡Momoshiro! -

Momo vuelve a ponerse de pie, para volver a caminar en dirección a Ryoma, esta vez se encontraba todo maltratado y ensangrentado.

Al continuar caminando, Sakaki se dio cuenta de que las agujas no aparecían, por lo que comentó

- ¿Cruzó la barrera de protección, imposible…

Iba a decir algo más cuando se dio cuenta de que Momoshiro estaba balanceándose en frente de él, al verlo tan cerca, este lo tomó del cuello, y lo lanzó por la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios y cayendo directamente al vacío.

Esta acción, Ryoma le pareció verla en cámara lenta, observó como lentamente Momoshiro caía por la ventana hacia el primer piso.

Aquello le removió de tal manera el corazón, que toda la rabia, odio e impotencia se acumularon en su alma.

Con los ojos enormemente abiertos llenos de lágrimas, su expresión de odio y una voz ronca le dijo

¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Fue aquel momento en el cual el edificio completo comenzó a temblar, la pelea entre Fuji y Kabaji se detuvo enseguida.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Atobe mirando hacia su alrededor. Al sentir que aquel terremoto era forma por Echizen dijo en voz alta.

¡Sakaki-sama! - al instante se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba Sakaki.

Acto seguido por Fuji, quien al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que además de encontrarse Ryoma y Sakaki, estaba el cuerpo de Tezuka.

El poder de Ryoma se estaba elevando aún más, este logró liberarse de las amarras que lo sujetaban, liberando el poder oculto de su Joya.

¡Sephiroth!

Al pronunciar su nombre, llamas comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar, incinerando todo lo que estaba en su camino.

Fuji al darse cuenta de lo que Ryoma estaba a punto de hacer, corrió al lugar donde se encontraba Tezuka e invocando uno de sus poderes, se cubrió a él y al cuerpo Kuminitsu con una barrera para que aquel fuego no los afectara.

¡VAN A MORIR TODOS EN ESTE LUGAR!

Gritaba Ryoma con una voz que no pertenecía a la de él. Esta era ronca y llena de odio.

Las llamas se dirigían directamente a Sakaki, pero este fue protegido por el poder de Atobe, quien se puso delante de él para protegerlo, pero el poder del corazón de Ryoma era mucho mas fuerte que la voluntad de Atobe para defender a Sakaki.

_15 minutos es todo el tiempo que le queda a Fuji para recuperar a Tezuka. ¿podrá lograrlo? _

_weno disculpen mi demora, se que me demore mucho, pero todo tiene explicacion:_

_1.- pase por un pereodo de laguna mental... mi inspiracion se fue a laa KUSO_

_2.- cuando al fin volvio (mi inspiracion) no teia tiempo UU_

_3.- cuando al fin tuve tiempo y termine de escribir el cap, tenia problemas para subirlo en la pag._

_pero despues de mucho tiempo, aki esta ! el PENULTIMO CAPITULO! _

_siiiiiiiiiii, lo que ustedes estaban esperando, estoy trabajando en el, asike espero subirlo de aki hasta el domigno, si las pruebas y ensayos me lo permiten jjojojj, weno espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora los cap. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que dejen más. Si tienen dudas, no duden en preguntarlas, ya que sus dudas me ayudaran a darle un mejor final a la historia jojojoj _

_Muchas gracias_


	14. Final

_**Capitulo Final**_

_**El dolor esta vivo entre todos nosotros.**_

_**Cada uno lo vive de diferente forma**_

_**Cada uno lucha como puede**_

_**Pero son pocos los que realmente sobreviven…**_

El verdadero poder de Ryoma se había desatado en ese mismo momento, unas llamas incontrolables se desprendían de la Joya quemando todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Fuji al darse cuenta de que Tezuka se encontraba a la merced de las llamas, se acercó inmediatamente a él para protegerlo del fuego.

De la misma forma actuó Atobe, quien se puso delante de Sakaki para protegerlo con su poder, pero este no era lo suficientemente poderoso para detener el ataque de Ryoma.

¡VAN A MORIR TODOS EN ESTE LUGAR!

El dolor interno de Ryoma por la perdida de Momoshiro fue la culpable de aquella transformación, Atobe pudo percatarse de que Echizen ya no era el mismo.

_Esos ojos… son los mismo que los de… Fuji, pero ¿por qué¿Qué fue lo que causó que Echizen se transformara de esa manera? _

_**El dolor que te estruja**_

**_El miedo que te ata._**

_**Vergüenza ocultamos en nuestros ojos**_

**_Culpándolos por la verdad._**

Atobe Keigo tenía muchas dudas acerca del comportamiento de Ryoma. Todo lo que tenían planeado hasta ahora se estaba distorsionando, se suponía que debían atraer a Fuji Syusuuke hasta aquel lugar, por esa razón habían obligado a que Echizen Ryoma llegara a ese lugar, amenazándolo de que si no lo hacía, Momoshiro iba a morir.

Una vez reunidos todos en aquel lugar, Atobe mataría a Fuji con tal de robarle las Joyas y así dárselas a Sakaki para que este pudiera invocar el poder de Susawono, pero había algo que no coincidía en la cabeza de Atobe.

_¿Por qué está el cuerpo de Tezuka en este lugar¿Por qué despertó de de repente el poder de Echizen¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? _

- ¿En que se supone que estas pensando, Atobe! – fue la voz de Sakaki quien lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

- ¡Controla el poder de Echizen Ryoma de una buena vez, ante de que acabe con nosotros! – le ordenó. Atobe al escucharlo pudo percatarse de que Sakaki se sentía amenazado. Todas las creencias depositadas en el, estaban en dudas.

- No tengo el poder sobre Ryoma – fue lo único que respondió.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó exaltado Sakaki.

- El poder de Ryoma es mucho más fuerte que el mío, ya que la joya de él es la que contiene el corazón de Susawono, algo que yo no puedo controlar. La mente nunca ha controlado el corazón y nunca lo hará.

- Atobe… ¿en que estas pensando? – preguntó nuevamente Sakaki al ver que Atobe estaba sacando su joya poniéndola delante de él.

- No se preocupe, Sakaki-sama, no permitiré que le suceda nada malo.

_**Dolor, vergüenza, odio, lastima**_

_**Todo aquello es lo que sentimos…**_

_**Sin embargo, no puedo culparte, ya que fui yo quien decidió seguirte.**_

_**En ese momento, en el cual tu cuerpo se juntaba con el mío, en contra de mi voluntad**_

_**Me di cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás… esta condenado a seguirte**_

_**Estaba condenado a amar a la persona que jamás me correspondería.**_

_**Pero aún así, te seguí…**_

_**Sabiendo que con eso probablemente, encontraría mi muerte…**_

- _Savior… Amor principal, permíteme ocupar todo tu poder y así…._ – pero aquella frase no pudo completarse, ya que fue interrumpida por la presencia de la persona quien Atobe, menos se lo esperaría.

- ¡Kabaji!

Así era, Kabaji se había puesto delante de Atobe para impedir que este ocupara su poder.

- ¡Kabaji detente! Es inútil, tu poder no puede contrarrestar el de Ryoma, retírate de aquí, ya no es necesario que estés en este lugar… - pero la petición de Atobe no tuvo cabida ante la actitud de Kabaji, ya que este poniendo su joya delante de él, la invocó.

_- ¡Savior, numero nueve de Kuno, préstame **Zuishoukuro!**_

_**Muévete, haz algo, algún movimiento, algo, pero ¡muévete! No te quedes allí parado¡sálvalo!**_

Sus pies no se movían, sus ojos estaban fijo observando aquella escena tan horrible, lo cual lo dejó en estado de shock momentáneo.

Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver, fue como el poder de Kabaji se desprendía de su joya, acumulando todo el pode en su brazo derecho golpeó la enorme llama que los amenazaba, pero en ese mismo instante no pudo percatarse de que la dirección de estas eran controladas por Ryoma, provocando así que este se quemara delante de Atobe, con el único fin de protegerlo.

Lo último que pudo escuchar de Kabaji fue:

- no estás solo. Desu….

_**No, no, no, no, no digas eso….**_

_**No derrumbes mi mundo….**_

_**No destruyas lo que he construido hasta ahora….**_

Atobe todavía seguía petrificado ante tal escena, las llamas se habían calmado, Ryoma estaba tan impresionado como él.

- Pero si él… no tenía nada que ver en esto… entonces porque… - comentó Ryoma totalmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

_**La rabia y el odio hacen que pierdas la razón…**_

_**Puedes incluso cometer los peores errores de tu vida por solo dejarte influenciar por la ira.**_

- Buen trabajo, Kabaji – fue el comentario de la persona menos deseada en ese momento – muy bien Atobe, aprovechando que Ryoma se encuentra paralizado, atácalo y róbale su joya.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunta incrédulo Atobe

- Lo que escuchaste, roba la joya de Echizen Ryoma. – ordenó Sakaki

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después de lo que acabas de ver? – le pregunta nuevamente Atobe incrédulo.

- ¿Piensas desobedecerme?...recuerda Keigo, soy lo único que tienes, por algo estas a mi lado… - Sakaki dijo esas palabras de forma muy amenazadora.

Dejando de lado todo sus sentimientos, Atobe aceptó lo dicho. Acercándose lentamente hacia el cadáver de Kabaji, tomó la joya de sus manos, para ocupar el poder de esta.

- Prepárate Echizen Ryoma… - amenazó Atobe juntando ambas joyas, formando un inmenso poder.

Ryoma se vio en una situación dificultosa, por lo cual se vio obligado a defenderse con su poder.

- ¡Savior! – pronunció Atobe liberando una gran cantidad de electricidad, los rayos destruyeron parte del techo para poder atacar a Echizen, quien se vio obligado a esquivar cada uno de los ataques de Atobe. Después de todo este estaba controlando dos joyas.

Un movimiento en falso provocó que Ryoma se expusiera ante los ataques de Atobe, este no perdió oportunidad y se dirigió en dirección hacia él, estaba a punto de matarlo, cuando sintió un fuerte ataque en su espalda.

Una de las flechas de Fuji lo había atravesado.

- Maldición… - dijo Atobe perdiendo concentración y cayendo de rodillas por la perdida de sangre – se me olvidaba que también estaba Fuji.

- Oye, Atobe¡¿que demonios estas haciendo? – le reclamaba Sakaki – Imbécil, levántate de una ves y sigue peleando¿crees que es tiempo de andar con juegos¡acábalos de una buena vez!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Atobe comienza a pensar detenidamente lo que le decía Sakaki, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_**Ya me di cuenta…**_

_**Ya me di cuenta de por que te seguía.**_

_**Tú nunca me quisiste de verdad.**_

_**Solo te aprovechaste de mí porque en ese momento no tenía a nadie que me ayudara, ni protegiera, solo me tenía a mi mismo y a esta joya.**_

Atobe se puso de pie y levantando sus manos, invocó nuevamente el poder de ambas joyas diciendo.

**_- Vier Stil Erchiebung…. Saubere Jungfram_**… (_Cuarto estilo de ejecución… virgo puro_)

Un rayo dorado del cielo se hizo presente atacando a Fuji por encima de él, pero este no se vio amenazado por aquel poder, ya que se encontraba desesperado, ya no le quedaba tiempo para revivir a Tezuka, su única opción era matar a todos los que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Buscando desesperadamente a Atobe, pudo divisarlo entre el humo que había a causa de la explosión, disparó una de sus flechas directamente hacia Atobe.

Para la sorpresa de todos, este se encontraba detrás de Sakaki, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, para así recibir directamente el ataque de Fuji.

Aquel impacto fue todo un éxito, la flecha había atravesado directamente el cuerpo de Atobe y a la vez el de Sakaki.

Sakaki cayó de golpe al piso, todo su estomago había sido atravesado por la flecha de Fuji. Este incrédulo le preguntó a Atobe.

- ¿por…que?... si yo te di de todo….

- nunca fue así… pero gracias… aunque todo fuera mentira… - fue la única respuesta de Atobe quien luchaba por mantenerse en pie, en ese mismo momento mira fijamente a Fuji y comienza a caminar a duras penas hacia él.

El dolor era tan grande que casi no lo podía aguantar, por lo cual se vio obligado a detenerse frente a Fuji, lanzándole las dos joyas que tenía en su poder, diciéndole:

- Tómalas… revive a Tezuka… después de todo esa es tu recompensa…. Por haber llegado tan lejos….

Cayendo al piso lentamente comenzó a recordar a quienes algún tiempo estuvieron a su lado, sus compañeros del equipo de tenis, sus partidos, la cantidad de gente que gritaba su nombre.

- _Perdóname Kabaji…. Perdón Yuushi…. _

El único que se conmovió ante tal escena fue Ryoma, quien se puso de pie a duras penas, este se encontró al frente de Fuji, quien conservaba su mirada intacta, su rostro carecía de expresión.

Este se puso enfrente de Ryoma, al cual le caían lagrimas de sus ojos, aquellos que lo miraban fijamente.

Fuji iba a dar un paso hacia él, pero este le respondió de una forma que jamás se lo esperaría.

Rompiendo la cadena que contenía su joya, la lanzó hacia sus pies diciéndole:

- Ahórrate la pelea, tómala… después de todo… ya no me queda nadie a quien proteger.

Después de esa actitud comienza a abandonar la habitación dejando solamente a Fuji y a Tezuka.

El tiempo se había acabado, el ultimo grano del reloj de arena había caído al mismo momento que Fuji recogía las ultimas tres joyas que restaban.

Iba en dirección hacia Tezuka cuando una estrella de nueve puntas se dibuja en el piso, justo debajo de él.

Aquel símbolo era el mismo que llevaba en su espalda, el cual le comenzó a doler de forma descomunal.

_**No puedo observarlo todo lejos**_

_**No puedo desearlo todo**_

_**No puedo esperanzarlo todo**_

_**No puedo llorarlo todo**_

Gritos de dolor llenaron la habitación, sus ojos aún nublados observaban fijamente la silueta de Tezuka recostado sobre aquel altar.

Intentó caminar hacia el, pero le era imposible, aquella estrella ahora se había convertido en un torbellino de rayos oscuros los cuales se aferraban al cuerpo de él, impidiéndole que este pudiera caminar hacia donde se encontraba Tezuka.

_Tengo que llegar hacia donde se encuentra el… Tengo que llevarle estas joyas… tengo que revivirlo_.

Hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por caminar pero todo era inútil, cada uno de sus brazos estaba siendo sujetado por aquella estrella gigante que estaba debajo de él.

_**Por favor no tengas miedo**_

_**Cuando la oscuridad se aleje**_

_**El amanecer quebrará el silencio**_

_**Gritando en nuestros corazones**_

_**Mi amor por ti continúa creciendo**_

_**Esto que hago es por ti**_

_**Pelear la verdad antes de tiempo final**_

Intentó dar un paso, pero el castigo iba en aumento, ahora cada una de las heridas que había tenido en sus peleas, se abrían, derramando un poco de sangre en el suelo.

_**Descansando a tu lado**_

_**Escuchando tu respiración**_

_**La vida que fluye dentro de ti**_

_**Quemándome dentro de mí**_

Sus sentidos fueron bloqueados, primero su olfato, después el tacto, seguido por el sonido y por el gusto, tal parecía que esa era la maldición que recaía sobre aquel que recolectara las joyas. Humillándolo solo a tener la visión para que se diera cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, Tezuka no reviviría.

_**Sostener y hablarme**_

_**De amor sin un sonido**_

_**Dime que vivirás a través de esto**_

_**Y moriré por ti**_

Ninguna señal, ningún movimiento, ningún gesto, nada, absolutamente nada provenía de él, simplemente su hermoso cuerpo recostado sobre aquel altar, sin movimiento alguno. No revivirá, Fuji intentó llorar, pero ya no podía hablar, deseaba lo más profundamente que le quitaran el sentido de la vista rápido, para no seguir torturándose más con aquella escena que le recordaba su fracaso, pero no llegaba ese momento, no hasta que sintiera el mismo sufrimiento que le hizo sentir a los demás.

_**Hasta que su vista se nublo…**_

_**Y la oscuridad llegó…**_

………………………………………

_¿Quién es?_

_Siento que alguien me llama de algún lado._

_**Lo siento, Tezuka, pero debes volver.**_

_¿Volver, pero ¿Dónde¿Volver a donde?_

_**Al lugar en donde pertenecías, al lugar que estabas antes de llegar aquí.**_

_Pero no quiero volver… se siente muy bien esta aquí._

_**¿No quieres volver a verlo?**_

_¿A quien?_

_**Fuji**_

_¿Fuji! .. ¿Dónde está él¿Está bien?_

_**Porque no bajas y lo averiguas por tu propia cuenta.**_

_Pero… si me voy ahora, no creo que sea capas de volver a este lugar._

_**Volverás, estoy seguro de eso.**_

_Entonces, iré._

_Espérame… Fuji._

Mis pulmones volvieron a sentir el aire, el primer respiro fue doloroso, ya que había estad mucho tiempo sin respirar, aunque yo no lo sabía.

Abrí los ojos, pero la luz, provocó que los cerrara de inmediato, nuevamente volví a intentarlo, esta vez mucho más lento que antes.

Todo lo veía borroso, podía juzgar a simple vista que me encontraba en un lugar muy deteriorado, una leve pero espesa brisa golpeaba mi cara, no me ubicaba bien en el lugar, no sabía en donde estaba, solo sentí la presencia de alguien familiar.

Al mirar hacia mi lado me encontré con la sorpresa más horrenda del mundo.

Si allí se encontraba él, su cuerpo deteriorado, completamente lastimado y sangrando, sufriendo una tortura eterna, parado sobre un pentagrama oscuro el cual lo sometía a un dolor inexplicable.

- ¡Fuji!

Pronuncié su nombre para ver si podía responderme, pero al parecer no me escuchaba. Me costó moverme, pero hasta que lo logré. Caminé débilmente hacia él, pero al momento de llegar hacia donde se encontraba aquella estrella, fui lastimado violentamente por el torbellino de rayos oscuros que rodeaban a Fuji.

Vi su rostro más de cerca, carecía de vista, su rostro era más oscuro de lo usual, sus facciones era más toscas, definitivamente, se estaba convirtiendo el algo maligno, lo estaban castigando.

- ¡Ya déjenlo en paz¡Ya ha tenido suficiente castigo! – grité

Pero mis gritos no sirvieron de nada, ya que aquella tortura no se detenía. ¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarlo?

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba su cuerpo deteriorado. El camino no fue fácil. Sentía que millones de agujas traspasaban mi cuerpo, intentando alejarlo de mí, pero aún así continué. No podía dejarlo solo, después de todo, yo había sido el culpable de que él llegara hasta este estado.

- Fuji… no te preocupes, no vas a sufrir solo…

Un paso más y estaría cerca de él. Aquel paso fue eterno, pero al llegar pude verlo a la perfección, era hermoso. Detrás de todo ese cuerpo maltratado, seguía siendo aquel ser hermoso del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado.

- Te extrañé tanto…

Me dolía verlo así, acaricié su rostro, en el pude percatarme de que estaba llorando. No aguantando más por la culpa, lo abracé, al momento de hacer, fue como si una enorme descarga eléctrica se descargara en mí.

Me alejé solo un poco, para luego volverlo a mirar, no aguantando mas lo besé.

Mi rostro se manchaba con su sangre, pero no me importó, pude sentir el sabor salado de aquel líquido carmesí en sus labios, pero aún así no me importó, continué besándolo lentamente cerrando mis ojos.

……………..

………………..

……………………..

Al abrir sus ojos, Tezuka pudo percatarse que se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó

- En mi sueño – le respondió una voz muy familiar.

- ¡Fuji! – se impresionó de verlo, se veía hermoso, la luz del atardecer le asentaba muy bien con sus cabellos que se movían al compás de la suave brisa que había en aquel lugar.

- Ne Tezuka¿Por qué no vienes acá? Hay una vista hermosa desde aquí. – le pidió su compañero. Tezuka no tuvo intención de negarse.

Se acercó al lado de su compañero observando una vista hermosa al mar. Fuji respiro profundamente, después le pidió disculpas.

- Perdón por traerte a este lugar.

- No te preocupes… yo también quería estar contigo. – le respondió Tezuka tomándole de la mano.

- Me pregunto como estarán todos, espero que bien. – Comentó Fuji – me gustaría saberlo, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, junto a ti.

Fuji se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia el atardecer mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Quería decirte algo hace mucho tiempo… te lo iba a decir cuando volviéramos a estar juntos pero… no me salen las palabras…

- De eso no tienes porque preocuparte – le respondió Tezuka. – ya tendremos más tiempo juntos…

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?... lo entiendo pero… tengo miedo – Fuji comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a Tezuka le decía

- ¡Tengo miedo, no me quiero morir, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero estar contigo…. No me quiero ir todavía!

El llanto de Fuji era imparable, mientras se aferraba más a Tezuka, más lloraba, este se sentía tan mal que no sabía que decir.

- Syuusuke… perdóname… yo….

- Kuminitsu… gracias…. Por salvarme….

……………

…………………

…………………….

………………………

Volví a abrir los ojos, esta vez me encontraba en la misma habitación destruida, a mi lado se encontraba el cuerpo de Fuji, este se encontraba agonizando. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

**¿Qué hice?... **

**¿Que demonios fue lo que hice?**

**¡QUE HICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

De rodillas me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba su cuerpo agonizando, lo abracé, mis lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, lo apreté con fuerza, mi alma se encontraba destruida. Divisé entre los escombros, la joya que alguna vez había sido mía. La tomé en mis manos, llorando abracé fuertemente el cuerpo de Fuji diciéndole:

- No te preocupes Fuji… pronto aliviaré nuestro dolor… no dejaré que vayas solo al infierno, yo iré contigo.

Manteniendo aquel abrazo, Tezuka puso su mano en la cual llevaba la joya, en la espalda de Fuji, sujetándolo fuertemente contra el suyo.

- Atraviesa… Sagitario Infinito.

Aquellas palabras activaron el verdadero poder de aquella Joya. Una lanza enorme apareció en ese momento, atravesándolos.

A causa del impacto sus cuerpos se separaron, cayendo Fuji boca abajo y Tezuka cayendo pocos metros lejos de él, de espalda.

Le costaba respirar pero aún así, intentó acercarse al cuerpo de Fuji quien ya no se movía.

- Fuji… quiero sentirte….

Intentó acercarse lo suficiente para que sus dedos tocaran la mano de Fuji que era lo más cerca que tenía de él.

Entrelazando sus dedos, Tezuka cerró levemente sus ojos diciendo:

- _Te amo… Syuusuke. _

_**La tormenta terminó**_

_**Todo dolor a desaparecido**_

_**Ahora solo nos queda cerrar aquellas heridas que nos han provocado**_

_**Para ello, solo necesitamos tiempo… y una persona que se encuentre siempre de nuestro lado.**_


	15. Epilogo

_**Epilogo **_

**_----------------------------------_**

_**La maldición de lo que ustedes crearon continua…**_

_**En esta época, nuevas almas están dispuestas a seguirme…**_

_**Con el fin de cumplir sus deseos.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

El sonido fino de un marcapasos era lo único que se podía escuchar en toda la habitación, seguido por el respirador artificial, el cual ayudaba a respirar a una persona.

Aquella se encontraba recostado en una camilla. A su lado se encontraba la sombra de dos personas que le acompañaban. Una estaba de pie cerca de la cama, mientras que la otra se encontraba de rodillas, como haciendo una reverencia ante la persona que estaba de pie.

Una conversación se escuchaba de ellos.

- Los han encontrado…

- ¿El cuerpo de Fuji Syuusuke?

- Así es… tal parece que este fue atravesado por el sagitario infinito de Tezuka.

- ¿Y Atobe?

- Está en la cúpula también, se esta recuperando…

- ¿Qué paso con el resto de los integrantes?

- Yukimura seiichi se está recuperando optimistamente, Oishi y Kikumaru están curados, creo que volvieron a retomar sus clases normales, Oshitari Yuushi se encuentra cuidando de Atobe, mientras que Kabaji milagrosamente, se recuperó de todas sus quemaduras. El único que no pudo salvarse fue Akutsu Jin, cuando llegamos al lugar, Fuji lo había eliminado por completo. Tal parece que Fuji no quería matar a ninguno de los dueños de las joyas, sin embargo, creo que Jin no le permitió aquello.

- ¿Y que pasó con Kirihara Akaya?

- Jah, usted cree que un demonio muera así de simple?... todavía se esta recuperando, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

- Tal parece que la gran mayoría seguirá viviendo… - comentó aquella figura imponente de voz ronca acercándose a la ventana.

- ¿Cómo sigue? – le preguntó la figura que se encontraba arrodillada ante aquel personaje misterioso.

- Todavía está inconsciente, pude reparar gran parte de los órganos internos, ahora solo falta que el aporte su parte.

- Realmente me sorprende su poder Susawono-sama, es increíble que haya reencarnado en el cuerpo de ese muchacho.

-Será mejor que me llames por mi nombre… Kaido Kaoru

- ¿Cómo quiere que lo llame?

- Con el nombre que mis padres me pusieron en esta época, Echizen Ryoma, no es así ¿Tezuka?

- Si – fue la respuesta de aquel personaje que se hizo presente.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación, en ella se pudieron distinguir los rostros de Echizen Ryoma, Kaido Kaoru, Tezuka Kuminitsu y también la persona que se encontraba en la camilla, quien era Momoshiro Takeshi.

- ¿Pusiste en un lugar cómodo el cuerpo de Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka?

- Si – respondió cortante

- Me parece bien, esta vez no lo vayas a perder, después de todo, tengo que agradecerle el haberme devuelto mis poderes.

- ¿Que no era Sakaki Taro el que te permitió eso?- le preguntó Tezuka

- Sakaki era solo una entupida marioneta, que lo único que provocó fue alterar el orden de las cosas, a ese imbécil, no tengo nada que agradecerle.

- Echizen se acercó a la camilla de Momoshiro diciéndoles a los que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

- Avísenle a los demás que ya estoy listo, que ya no hay necesidad de esconderse.

- ¿Y que hacemos con los integrantes de la corte integral?

- Déjenlos creer que toda su guerra a terminado. Cuando llegue el momento, los reuniremos nuevamente, pero hasta ese entonces, no le digan nada.

- Así se hará.

- ¿Tezuka? – llamó Ryoma

- Si

- Avísale a Jiroh, lo de Atobe. Probablemente el quiera hacer algo al respecto.

- de acuerdo.- aceptó Tezuka

- pueden retirarse.- ordenó Ryoma

- Con su permiso.

Ambos salieron de aquella habitación dejando a Ryoma solo con Momoshiro, este se acercó lentamente a Momo diciéndole:

- No te preocupes, Momo, no permitiré que mueras.

_**Mi existencia nunca desaparecerá**_

_**Soy aquel ser creado por los deseos imposibles del hombre**_

_**Por más que crean que la guerra terminó**_

_**Estarán equivocados.**_

_**Pueden cerrar sus heridas, pero las cicatrices estarán siempre allí**_

_**No importa cuanto se luche…**_

_**El pasado de cada uno de ustedes no se borrará…**_

**_Despues de todo el tenis no es más que una excusa... para haberlos reunido._**

_No te preocupes Fuji….no permitiré que pases por lo mismo, borraré tu memoria si es necesario… no permitiré que caigas al infierno por mi culpa… yo te salvaré. _

_Bueno aquí esta el final de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, Muchísimas gracias por leerlo, y aportar con sus comentarios, sin ellos el fic no ubiera terminado nunca. _

_Creo que ahora ustedes deben de estar con muchas interrogativas, bueno el asunto es simple, Tezuka quedó vivo porque fue Ryoma quien lo revivió ya que el era la reencarnación de Susawono aqui en la tierra, el cual necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a recolectar su verdadero poder, aquel que lo hizo fue Fuji por esa razón Ryoma (quien es la reencarnación de Susawono) cumplió su palabra y revivio a Tezuka. Ahora, cuando este quiso morir al lado de Fuji, no pudo ya que el había sido revivido por ´Ryoma y no podía volver a morir. _

_espero que con esos detalles hayan quedado claro en cada una de las dudas. _

_No se si realmente continue la historia con una segunda parte, me falta todavía la idea principal, pero si la obtengo, tengan por seguro que escribiré la segunda parte con los personajes que no salieron en esta parte, (ootori, Shishido, Gakuto, inui, kaido, etc...)._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE... _

_ESPERO LEERLOS EN LA PROXIMA LOCURA QUE SE ME OCURRA._

Atte

la Autora. Akatsuki Kou.


	16. Aviso

**Aviso.**

Solo subo este aviso para todos aquellos que apoyaron mi fic y que desean la continuación, de que ya lo he continuado. El fic se llama **Between light & Darkness**. Por si deseen saber toda la verdad acerca de los Dioses y además en que quedó la vida de Tezuka y Fuji.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Atte

Akatsuk Kou.

PD: si no encuentran el fic, busquenlo pinchando mi nick, ahi estará. 


End file.
